Red and Black
by Cassie Breegan
Summary: So, Ciel promised Grell a day with Sebastian. What happens afterward?
1. Prologue: The Butler, Perplexed

Prologue: The Butler, Perplexed

_...When he's not in a frenzy...he's almost pleasant to be around._

This was the thought that played through his head and baffled him entirely. Such a gaudy person, so completely obsessed with excess; it was just the opposite of his own personality. The other was as impetuous and impatient as he was stoic and composed; their flair for the dramatic grated on his subtleties. However, he had seen firsthand just how merciless the object of his thoughts could be.

_But that, as well, was nothing but impulsiveness..._

It was difficult to reconcile himself to this change in thought, but it wouldn't go away. Somewhere along the line, he had begun to enjoy the day's events. The unpredictability had been welcome; he'd grown used to and bored of the carefully scheduled household he'd been part of for the past three years.

_...It's made me lazy, as well..._He thought, somewhat darkly. _I've grown too comfortable here...then again, the largely menial tasks I've been put to haven't helped with that._

When he'd heard that morning what his day would entail-a detail that had truly only masked a mystery-it had struck within him a deeply seated dread and weariness. Resigned to being abused and mocked, he'd dutifully done as told, but he'd been far from enthusiastic.

Now, three days later, escorting his charge down one of London's dimly lit streets, he was almost hoping to be ambushed again.

_It must have been some time away from _him_ that I enjoyed_, he thought, still trying to reason his way around having enjoyed the other's company. _That must have been it; I enjoyed the time away from the little brat that I've been putting up with for this long._

_Oh, it'll be worth it in the end. After all, it takes time to ensure everything's just as it should be...a welcome reprieve. That's all it was. I'm hoping it'll give me an excuse to be away from this spoiled child again._

He sighed to himself as they continued; the carriage wasn't far away now. Only a precious few more moments left in the window of opportunity.

_Some other night,_ He thought, beginning to make a mental list of the things that needed to be done. _When those three haven't destroyed everything..._

Was he considering seeking him out? It could be risky; there was no guarantee that _he'd_ show up. There were three he knew of in London who might respond; he knew for a fact the other two wouldn't exactly take kindly to him. More trouble than it was worth to try to draw him out, then; there would be other opportunities. Patience had always been one of his virtues.

He stepped in front of the child to open the carriage door as they reached it; however, instead of stepping aside as usual and allowing the younger to enter, he found himself able to do nothing but stare in shock.

There was someone in the carriage already, lounging comfortably in one of the seats. The head turned; a smile played across the lips; the figure spoke with an alluring wink.

"Have you _missed_ me?


	2. Chapter One: The Butler, Reluctant

The Butler, Reluctant

"Have you _missed_ me, Sebas~chan?"

_Yes_, was the first thought that came to mind. He banished that quickly enough, allowing instead the familiar revulsion of not only the man's personality, but the nature of his existence, to wash over him.

"Missed you?" His own characteristic smirk was spreading across his features. "Why would I miss something like _you_?"

He moved with fluid grace as he stood, tossing the long, red locks of his hair over his shoulder, a pout on his lips but his eyes alight. Exiting the carriage, he stood almost uncomfortably close to the man in black, ignoring the child completely.

"You're such a tease," He half-moaned, striking a pose he considered vulnerable and sweet; the mouthful of pointed teeth in his grin detracted from the effect. "Won't you play with me again~?"

_Play-?_

Thankfully, before his mind could take the thought any further, the child spoke, his voice beyond his years in its dismissive boredom.

"Take care of this nuisance," was all he said. "I expect to meet you back at the manor."

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked to the boy as he was climbing into the carriage. A sharp glance jarred him into responding.

"...Yes, my lord..."

Closing the carriage door, he signaled to the driver, then jumped as an engine roared to life behind him.

He whirled reflexively, ready to dodge whatever attack could be coming his way; his reaction was met with a childlike giggle.

"On edge today, Sebas~chan?" Again, it was that half-groan, edging toward wanton, but too animated to be so. "You're so jumpy today...are you sure you're fit to be my _playmate_-?"

Now it was an attack; lunging forward, the reaper swung his embellished scythe in a wide arc, barely missing the nearby wall.

"Must you _insist_ on destroying things...?"

"What have I _destroyed_~?" He asked, pouting. "I can't think of a _single thing_-!"

Sebastian sighed, dodging the attack and springing off the center of the whirring blade, to land behind the reaper.

It was disconcerting; he'd been secretly hoping to see him again, and yet, now that the time was at hand, he wasn't enthusiastic about what would merely be a sparring match. On top of that, he didn't want to hurt him this time, despite the other's desire to spill his blood.

"Do you really think it fair to fight this way when I'm empty-handed?" Sebastian asked, only half-serious. "It's fighting in this unfair manner...that provokes the attacks you don't like-!"

The kick aimed for Grell's cheek was half-hearted, and he easily dodged; to avoid the strike had been so simple that he didn't even retaliate, instead standing for a moment in confusion and mild shock.

"Not feeling quite yourself tonight~?" the reaper mocked, hips swaying

_They are not moving attractively-!_

As he spoke.

"I have more important things to think about than ineffectual and lazy reapers," he responded, shrugging. "And every now and then, I like to let people think they're getting what they want...and rip it out from under them at the last moment."

He was giggling again, veritably shimmying.

"Oh, Sebas~chan, you give me chills~!"

He lunged forward, attacking again, apparently giddy with the encounter.

Avoiding the attacks and attempting to appear as if he was putting effort into his own offense, the match ensued almost playfully; or so the demon thought. It wasn't until too late that he realized he'd been-quite literally-backed into a corner.

"Not quite on top of your game tonight, Sebas~chan?" The toothy grin on Grell's face was wider than ever, his eyes bright and alert; he was thoroughly enjoying every moment of this.

"Distracted, I suppose," He says; not entirely untrue, but he smirked, playing it off as if he had a plan to turn the situation around. "What do you plan on doing now that you've got me here?"

That groaning giggle as Grell leapt up, twirling and raising his scythe over his head, intent on bringing it down on him.

It wasn't a blow aimed to kill; he doubted if such an attack would ever be made. Impassioned and giggling as the reaper was, it wasn't hard to arrest the motion of his blade-though, for the first time, the demon did so by touching the other man's hands.

The contact wasn't lost on the redhead; with a small noise of confusion or surprise, he glanced first to the white-gloved hands on his own, wrapped in black, then to the face of their owner.

For the first time, the demon was struck by the intensity of the reaper's green eyes, accented by the red-framed glasses he wore. They were such a brilliant, vibrant color; moist, and half-lidded by his upward glance, the painted lashes casting exaggerated shadows on his cheeks, they were...sensual.

Something of his thoughts must have shown on his face; the other's cheeks had turned a pale shade of his favored color.

"...A new tactic for you..."

The lasciviousness was gone from his voice; for one who fought so enthusiastically for affection, he seemed not to know what to do upon receiving it, even in this small form. After a moment, the demon forced himself to speak.

"...I was told to meet the young master at the manor," he choked out, glad that the words passed more smoothly from his lips than they had through his mind. "I'm almost out of time here."

For once, the reaper seemed to consider what action to take. Ordinarily, his response would have consisted of an elaborate declaration of love or passion, a promise to meet again. But the gaze shifted off to the side, the shadows shifting as his head turned slightly, white teeth worrying the soft flesh of his lower lip, distorting its shape.

"...Just as things were getting interesting."

It had been impossible to tear his gaze from the movement of the mouth, reddened from the gentle bite; there was no way to deny it now. There was no other solution, no other conclusion to be drawn.

"...He'll be asleep within the hour...he _is_ a child, after all..."

The gaze shifted again, sharply; the brilliantly green irises were calculating, peering at him from the corners of the painted eyes.

"...I trust it won't be difficult for you to find me."

Before he could react, before the implication could even sink in, the demon was gone; alone in the dark, he was left to ascertain that the words really had passed his lips.

}~X~X~X~{

"So _this_ is where you spend your time..."

It was an obviously forced effort to inject some of his usual personality into his voice; the weary glance from the crimson eyes put any further attempts to rest. Slipping easily, with catlike grace, through the window, the reaper soon stood before him, poised, but uncertain as he was.

"...I never would have expected an invitation here," He eventually remarked quietly. "What in hell's gotten into you?"

_Not hell,_ he thinks, knowing full well how pathetic it would sound out loud. _No, certainly nothing in hell..._

"...I can't say I know."

"This coming from the man I've always known to be so decisive?" The pout was creeping back into his voice on its own; he couldn't ever keep it at bay for long. "You saw what happens to those who waver in their convictions..."

Standing, the demon snorted, slowly advancing on the somehow vulnerable man.

"And I was under the assumption that I'd only truly be in danger when _your_ emotions wavered..."

His back to the wall, the reaper met the demon's gaze from the corners of his eyes again.

"...So close on your own terms...?"

The crimson eyes flashed to a glowing vermeil, the pupils felinely slitted; the cruelly intriguing smirk played again over his lips. Tugging one of his gloves off with his teeth, he grabbed the reaper's chin, speaking in a low growl.

"Isn't this exactly what you always wanted from me?"

A thrill of excitement ran down the redhead's spine, making him shudder; the other gave another derisive snort, shaking his head and stepping back.

"...You have no idea how to react, do you."

Playing with his hair for want of something to do with his hands, the reaper scrutinized the demon as he fell comfortably back onto the bed.

"...You haven't the courage to do want you want," he countered, his assumption confirmed by the spasm of anger that passed over the handsome face. "...Before you say anything along the lines of your 'orders'...there's no reason for the brat to consider it." It was his turn to smirk, the toothy grin always crueler than intended. "...Sebastian Michaelis, shy...?"

The spasm was back, not truly a spasm anymore; it was anger, or perhaps mere frustration. But his gaze had faded back to the muted scarlet, and the eyes revealed nothing. After a moment, he smiled-an expression that was perhaps more disconcerting than the previous one.

"...Well, I must thank you, then."

Grell was wary of whatever was going on in the demon's head; the smile was making him uneasy.

"...For?"

"Reassuring me that it was certainly only the desire to get away from this monotony that drew me to you."

Something flashed behind the green eyes, but the normally expressive face was completely impassive; after a moment, he slowly began to pace, his track widening by a step or two with each turn around.

"...So that's what sparked all this~?" The little groan was worming its way back into his tone now. "And I was telling myself it was my _imagination_ that you'd begun to enjoy yourself that day..."

His circuit had extended to circle the room, beginning on one side of the bed and looping around to the other; as he disappeared out of the demon's peripheral vision, the footsteps stopped.

"...You think now that it wasn't?"

"_Well_..."

Startled by the soft voice suddenly in his ear, Sebastian jerked into a rigidly upright stature; warm air on his neck indicated the reaper had given a small laugh.

"...You're awfully on edge for someone so sure of himself..."

Before he could even protest, the black-gloved hands were slipping around his torso; a sheet of sweet-smelling red hair cascaded over his shoulder as the reaper shifted and lowered his head to nibble experimentally on the soft lobe of his ear.

It was as if an electric shock had been applied to his body; he was familiar with sex and sensuality, but he regarded them more as tools, methods to glean information...and he hadn't recently, if ever, been the one receiving such attention.

He was dimly aware that some strangled noise had escaped the back of his throat; his head tilted back, onto the other's shoulder, and he leaned into his chest without fully realizing he was reacting to the gentle but sure explorations-a kiss pressed to the hollow behind his ear, to the curve of his jaw, the tender nips and nibbles along the line of his neck. The sharp teeth added an unexpected, but not unpleasant, twinge of pain to the sensation of his kiss, but as his lips pressed to the line of his collarbone, the softness of their touch was almost unbearably sweet.

"...Only desire to escape the monotony...hm...?"

There was a mocking touch to the words, but it didn't seem to matter; entranced by the sensuous charm the reaper possessed, emboldened by the other man's actions, he reached to touch the satin-smooth skin of his cheek, lifting his chin and turning the other's face to his own.

"...Does Little Sebast finally know what he wants...?" was the low murmur that passed the pouting mouth; its motion once again transfixed him. The smirk that spread across the reddened lips told that it hadn't gone unnoticed. A faint red rose in his cheeks, and he lifted his gaze instead to the enrapturing eyes, darkened by lust, gazing from under the heavy lashes that accented the strong, yet delicate features.

"...Well?"

The hand on the cheek slipped into the silken hair; the eyes moved slowly over every angle and plane of the face.

"...Of course I know..."

Leaning closer to the demon, he allowed his eyes to close and their lips to brush as he spoke.

"And you still won't allow yourself to take it...?"

He leaned forward to do just that, to press his lips to the mocking mouth-but he was gone, vanishing in a flash of brilliant crimson, leaving behind only the echo of the infuriating, teasing giggle and the fading warmth of his body, and a single, long strand of red hair, twined in his fingers.


	3. Chapter Two: The Butler, Incensed

The Butler, Incensed

He slammed the door behind him, frustrated-no, infuriated. The candles in the room reacted to his temper, sparking to life, the flames disproportionately large and violent on the wicks. His eyes were the virulent, feline scarlet again; his teeth were gritted, and he narrowly managed to stop himself from throwing the heavy oak desk across the room and through one of the walls.

Instead, his grip on the wood tore chunks from it; he hunched over the desk, trying to reign in his temper. It was unlike him to be so volatile, but the events of the past three days had taken a toll on his patience.

Some part of his mind knew it really was his own fault, but it was so much easier to blame it on the other. So much easier to say that none of this would be happening if he'd never come into the picture; so much easier to begin cursing that day, nearly a week ago now, and to hate the teasing, flirtatious attitude that had lured him into this state.

His own distractedness was perhaps a large part of the troubles that had ensued since the reaper's visit. It had proved very difficult to cease from replaying the moments before the man's departure in his mind, whether cursing himself or the other for the lack of satisfaction, or wondering idly what would have happened had he not fled. Regardless, it had begun to interfere with his daily duties-once so badly that he'd nearly forgotten to prepare something for the young master's lunch-and had done nothing to help the brat's demanding and impatient attitude. Human perfection-easily enough attained when he thought about it-was expected of him, and lately he'd been falling short of his mark.

It didn't help that the other three servants were habitually hopeless, but without constant supervision, it had been even worse than usual; there was a laundry list of repairs and corrections to make on top of his typical chores, which, apparently, had become too much for him handle on their own.

And, after everything-after the mocking, flirting coaxing, and teasing-after he'd given in, given him exactly what he'd wanted for so long-_he'd vanished without a word!_

He began pacing, too restless to keep still, feeling like a caged animal in his room.

_Three days ago_ he'd been here-taunted him with his actions, playing with him like a puppeteer controlling a marionette. He hadn't seen hide or hair of him since.

_That manipulative-cowardly-bastard-!_

With a snarl that bordered inhuman, he lashed out, slamming his fist into the mirror.

Was it his imagination-? Or perhaps one of the candle's flames reflected in the falling shards-? One of them had glinted a distinct red...

He whirled, surveying the room, lips drawn back in a sneer; the irritation in his cut hand wasn't helping his mood. The flames reflected the augmentation of his fury; the candles were almost burned down.

He took a moment to steady himself; the walls were beginning to blister. Yet another chore to see to.

Slowly, the flames calmed, shrinking to an appropriate size. Leaning against the table and sighing deeply, he passed his uninjured hand over his face, pausing with his fingertips propping his head up and surveying the room, eyes still glowing as he sneered at the walls.

"...Such a fiery personality, Sebas~chan..."

That infuriating _cackle_-!

He whirled, the anger returning at the all-too-familiar, shameless groan of a voice, ready to tear the creature to pieces-

His breath left him in a sudden rush; the reaper had grabbed his wrist in one hand, thrusting the other into his abdomen, lifting him upward...

He was slammed onto his back on the floor, his wrist still captive, his chest pinned beneath the other man's knee.

"...You're bleeding."

"_What-?"_

He didn't respond, but he could see it was true; the glove on the hand Grell had captive was streaked with blood. At the moment, he was using his free hand to tug off the remainder of his glove and pick shards that had lodged in the cuts from his skin.

"Tsk, tsk...seven years bad luck...~"

Sebastian stared for a moment, rendered incoherent by the sheer force of the dozens of emotions that had flooded him; the two strongest urges were either to jerk his hand away and punch him squarely in the face or pin him down and kiss him until he could taste the man's soul.

As it happened, he didn't have the opportunity to do either. Pulling his handkerchief from his vest pocket, the reaper dampened it with the water in the washbasin and began wiping the blood away.

"Oh my~you certainly did a number on your hand, my love...even _you'll_ need stitches in this if you want it to heal quickly..." He was rummaging in another pocket, this one in the red coat he always wore. "Do you have any objection to allowing me the honor~?"

"What-? No..."

A sewing kit; that was what he'd been looking for. Sebastian watched as he selected a needle, running it through the dying flame of one of the candles ("To prevent infection~I'm not sure if you can get one, actually, but better safe than sorry, no~?") and stringing a bitten-off length of black thread through it, before carefully beginning to sew up the wound.

"...All done..."

He stood, carefully packing the kit up again and tucking at away in his pocket. Sebastian slowly rose as well, inspecting his hand.

"Do you typically take out your frustration on the objects in your room?" Grell asked, inspecting the desk as he pulled new candles from a drawer. "I wouldn't have expected that from you..."

The anger that had faded flared again, briefly, but he subdued it, beginning to pick up the glass shards to keep himself occupied.

"...Where have you been?" He asked, hoping to sound casual; there was something of a bite to his voice, but he hoped it would be overlooked.

The reaper giggled.

"Have you missed me~?"

_...It was on purpose. He did it on _purpose_._

"...Do you realize...what I've gone through these past few days?"

He sighed, switching the candle on the wash table, where Sebastian was piecing the mirror back together.

"...If you must know..."

He crossed the room, passing close enough that Sebastian could catch the light, sweet scent that floated from his hair.

"...If I must know...?"

Grell busied himself with an apparently stubborn candle, his back to Sebastian.

"...I was watching..."

"_You were _what."

His voice was flat, but steel lined each word. Grell gave a one-shouldered shrug, tossing his head.

"I was curious to see how you'd react," he says, trying not to let the smile on his lips infect his voice. "...If what I'd done didn't have the effect I desired...I wouldn't have come back."

Sebastian's voice was a growl uttered through clenched teeth.

"..._What...'effect'...did you want...?_"

The smile came through in the voice this time.

"Yours."

Sebastian turned, the mirror shards a solid piece again.

"...You wanted to put me through _hell_ before you were going to-?"

He turned to Sebastian, suddenly serious, a wistful smile playing across his mouth.

"...I was making sure you weren't going to change your mind." He gave a soft, sad laugh. "If you changed your mind in the course of a day, how was I supposed to be sure you wouldn't change it back just as quickly?"

"...You think three days is ample time?"

"If, after only three days...you were forgetting orders from your master?" Grell was moving slowly back toward him again, emerald eyes locked on the ruby. "...I'd say that's not something to take lightly."

He stopped mere inches away, head tilted to one side, the smile widening, growing sweet instead of sad, lips closed over the foreboding teeth.

Sebastian looked away, rosy red kissing his cheeks again. He coughed, clearing his throat, unable to meet the emotion in the sparkling eyes.

"...Well...I suppose that's surprising to me," He finally says, his voice unsteady. "...From the way you act, I'd never guess all the thought that you put into these things."

"No, I suppose not..." The smile was wistful again; he slowly pulled off his gloves, tucking them into a pocket and stepping closer. "But love...is something... I never take lightly." His eyes passed over the smooth, elegant profile of Sebastian's likeness; he touched his chin, turning the demon's face back toward his own. "...It's not a word I throw around carelessly."

Still unable to meet the emerald gaze, he took the hand that had shifted to rest on his cheek; it was delicately formed, the fingers elegantly long and thin.

Before he could truly begin to learn its shape and feel, it was jerked from his grip; the reaper had taken a step back, hands clenched together behind his back.

"...What-?"

"N-nothing...!" His cheeks were burning red now, and he was fumbling with his gloves again, hastily tugging them back on. "Just give me a moment..."

"Grell, you just-! _What-?_"

He looked up as Sebastian said his name, a smile flickering over his lips-it was nice to hear him say it-but he was still flustered, and remained so until both gloves were securely on his hands again, the skin hidden away beneath the black cloth.

"...Why won't you let me see your hands?"

"Is it really so important-? I mean-really-"

There was legitimate panic in his eyes; his hands were held again behind his back. Sebastian stepped toward him, curious.

"...Please."

He was worrying his lower lip again; it looked almost as if he would puncture the soft flesh. He stared firmly at the floor, shaking his head. There was a semi-forced laugh in Sebastian's voice as he spoke again.

"...What could possibly be so bad about them...? I didn't notice anything..."

He reached out, laying his own hands lightly on Grell's elbows, slowly following the arms, wrapping his hands gently around the slim wrists.

"...Grell..." He rested his forehead against the reaper's, eyes gently closed. "...There's nothing about you that could make me change my mind."

A whimper passed the full lips as Sebastian's hands touched his own, but he didn't resist the gentle tug, only hanging his head as his gloves were pulled off.

He set about memorizing them by touch, smiling at the smooth, unmarred skin on the backs of his hands. They were beautifully shaped, well-suited for the deceptively slight frame they belonged to.

He took one in both of his own hands; Grell tugged the other down to his side, shoving it deep in a pocket as Sebastian turned the other, exposing his palm.

"...Is this what you were so concerned about...?"

He traced the calloused flesh with one of his own fingers, unable to stop a smile from spreading across his face. Of course; gripping his scythe would toughen the skin on the underside of his hand. Priding himself on his beauty, his softness, this would indeed be something he loathed and tried his best to hide.

"...You shouldn't worry so much..." He murmured, pressing his lips to Grell's palm.

He looked up as Sebastian curled his fingers around his kiss; pressing close again, the demon cupped his cheek in has palm, his thumb passing slowly over the high cheekbone.

"...Imperfections, after all...are what make things interesting, aren't they...? A diamond's flaw is what gives it its value..."

He tried to turn his face away, his cheek burning red against Sebastian's hand, but the demon gently guided his gaze back toward his own.

"...Oh, no..." There was a soft, almost dangerous laugh in his voice. "...You denied me once..." He pressed closer, tilting Grell's chin up ever so slightly and smirking as he gazed into the viridian eyes. "You didn't think I'd let you get away with that again, did you?"

The green eyes widened, but it wasn't panic or fear in them; he obliged to the gentle tug that invited the kiss.

He gasped softly as their lips meet, the demon's softer than he'd expected. His kiss was sweet, tender; to his own surprise, it betrayed none of the lust he felt.

Sebastian slipped his hand into the thick, heavy locks of Grell's hair; his lips were full and soft and perfect as they caressed his with a touch they'd both been anticipating. Despite the tension that had built between them in the denial of what they both wanted, the kiss remained innocent and gentle; the reaper bit his lip as he pulled out of the tender display.

"...You've wanted to do that for a long time," Sebastian murmured. He nodded, nuzzling his face into the demon's neck.

"...Maybe..."

Sebastian laughed, taking Grell's face in his hands and once again pressing their lips together. He brushed a lock off hair out of Grell's eyes.

"For all your skill as an 'actress'...you couldn't come up with a more convincing lie?"


	4. Chapter Three: The Butler, Enamored

The Butler, Enamored

If he didn't enjoy watching it, he'd have cursed the fact that reapers needed sleep. It was bad enough that they had such limited time, and when he thought about the countless hours swallowed by a comatose state, it frustrated him to no end.

However, when he was confronted with the relaxed, loosely curled form with its head on his pillow, it never seemed quite so bad.

Grell was actually a very light sleeper, Sebastian had discovered; somehow, he had expected just the opposite. But no, it didn't take much for the green eyes to snap open, uncharacteristically sharp for a moment as he sized up the situation. Usually, a gentle touch to his cheek or a kiss pressed to his forehead was enough to calm him, and he would slip easily back into his light slumber; every so often, however, usually when he was getting up to start his day, the other would wake fully, and there was nothing he loved so much to see as the moments when he would drag his body from sleep, after his mind.

He had a tendency to sleep on his side, one shoulder lost in the coils of his hair, spine curved in a loose imitation of a fetal position, knees crooked in a similar extension of the pose. He also had a habit of not breathing as he slept, but on nights that were few and far between, for an unknown reason-perhaps when he was restless-his side would move in a steady rise-and-fall that indicated the habit had persisted that day.

Regardless of whether or not he'd been breathing through the night, his waking was always marked by a long, deep inhalation; he always shifted in the same way, resting on both elbows, head hung as he tried to clear it of sleep. It presented a lovely view of his back, the elegant curve of his spine, the shoulder blades moving under the skin; sometimes he could catch a glimpse of the nape of his neck, other times a lock of hair covered it, falling into the dip between the muscles.

Eventually, he would sit up, running a hand though his hair, the shorter locks attractively rumpled; the longer, he tied back, always brushing them after he was up and dressed. Some nights he wove it into a heavy braid before he slept, but that was even more infrequent than his breathing, as he didn't like the waves it put into the thick strands.

Regardless, the demon always watched surreptitiously from the corner of his eye as he shifted, observed the surprisingly defined shoulders shift and ripple; his eyes swept over the well-but-delicately-muscled chest; the smooth, flat stomach, appealing in its lack of obvious musculature but firm and taut nonetheless, and very ticklish on the sides; the hipbones that led to a place of yet-unexplored intrigue.

His complexion was ivory-white and smooth as satin; he couldn't count the hours he'd spent simply drawing his fingertips over the flawless, silken skin, learning every angle, curve and plane by touch as well as he knew them by sight. This particular night, he wasn't quite so lucky as others; though Grell was comfortably nestled against his side, and the demon had, as he so often did, taken to tracing the line from his elbow to his shoulder, his path was hindered and much of the perfect skin was hidden beneath a thin robe of red silk, different from the feel of the flesh more in its coolness than its texture. The sash was tied about his waist, but the cloth was loose on his torso, and the folds offered glimpses of the white skin, sensual in their abstracted disconnection from each other; most appealing was the curve of his shoulder, peeking from under the fabric, the collarbone drawing the eye and leading it to the curve of his neck and ultimately the elegant slope of his jaw.

He'd fallen asleep with his glasses on again-it seemed he never took them off-but Sebastian was loathe to risk waking him to remove them. Perhaps if he shifted onto his back for a moment or two, but for now Sebastian was content to leave him be; he was breathing tonight, and he found himself idly mesmerized by the expansion and contraction of the seemingly frail chest.

How long had it been? Two weeks, three? Somewhere in that range. Grell could probably tell him down to the hour, but the exact number of days wasn't as important to him as what had occurred within them.

He wasn't nearly as insufferably over-the-top when they were together; interestingly enough, the more time they spent together, the more shy he seemed to get. The first time he'd stayed through the night-an accident, as it happened-he'd woken the next morning and immediately gone into an embarrassed frenzy. By now he was beyond that, typically just rising and staying long enough to tease a bit and establish when they could meet again, attempting playfully to distract him as he prepared for the day.

Speaking of; the sun was just beginning to crest the horizon. He was already behind schedule.

As always, it didn't take more than his shifting to wake his companion; he brushed the hair out of Grell's eyes, black nails gleaming, and leaned to kiss his temple.

"Time to get up..."

The eyes closed again for a moment as he shifted, propping himself up on his elbows; Sebastian stood, smiling, watching the process of his waking with an affectionate gaze as he changed into fresh clothing.

"Sleep well?"

The reaper flicked the long braid of his hair over his shoulder, scrubbing sleep from his eyes.

"...Mmhmm..."

The robe had fallen off one shoulder completely, now, and was gathered in the crook of his elbow; Sebastian laughed quietly, crossing back to the bed and pulling it back over both his shoulders.

"Good morning," He says, leaning in to press a brief kiss to the reaper's lips. "...Oh...you've..."

He wiped the dark smudges of mascara from under his eyes, smiling gently. Grell blushed, pulling away and wiping at his cheeks.

"It's all gone," Sebastian says, laughing softly again. "...Maybe you should take it off before you fall asleep..."

He flapped a hand, taking off and briefly cleaning his glasses.

"Do you have to wear those?" He asked, standing again and sighing as he glanced in the mirror, running a hand through his hair. "You put so much effort into accentuating your eyes..."

"I do," He responded, replacing them, voice still rough with sleep. "Can't see a damn thing without them..." He yawned, stretching. "We all have to wear them..."

"Who's 'we all'?"

"The reapers..." He mumbled, standing. "I'd have thought that you noticed..."

"I never paid much attention," He says, smirking. "But thank you."

He was getting dressed, pulling on his shirt, making a small noise of frustration as the braid got in his way.

"...For?"

"Now I know they've got some kind of weakness...it's not easy to combat your lot empty-handed." He turned, tying the knot that Grell was fumbling with in his tie and kissing the tip of his nose. "Very valuable information."

He smiled, blushing a bit.

"...How long do you have before you have to go tend to-"

"The brat?" Sebastian sighed, handing Grell his jacket. "Not long. ...You'll come back tonight? Scotland Yard hasn't been busy, I don't see why too many souls would need tending..."

"Mmm..." He tossed the jacket onto the bed. "I'll check my book..."

He began to untwist the braid, fingers deftly handling the thick locks of hair.

"...I wonder what the other reapers would do if they ever found out..." Sebastian says with a snort. "Who would be in more trouble, you or I?"

Grell laughed sadly, running a brush through his hair.

"...I might be punished...you might be killed."

He smirked with a soft laugh, touching Grell's hand and taking the brush.

"They've tried before," he says, beginning to run the brush through his hair for him. "I'll risk it...provided they keep you out of it."

"And what would you do if they persecuted us both?"

His fingers accidentally-on-purposely brushed the nape of his neck as he continued.

"Whisk you away somewhere they couldn't touch us."

The touch, having not been clumsy enough to have been accidental, was somewhere between sensual and reassuring; Grell had to bite back a squeal, his usual personality wanting madly to break through. With Sebastian, however, he had deemed it best to subdue his behavior.

"...And if it happened between now and the time you complete your _contract?_"

Sebastian's motions stopped for the briefest of moments, a barely noticeable hesitation.

"...I don't have much of a choice in my obligations," he says softly. "...To disobey an order and break my contract...is to forfeit my prize..." He trailed off, gazing at the sheet of gleaming copper that hid the reaper's reaction.

"The contract. Of course." His voice hadn't changed, but Grell's shoulders had tensed slightly. "Without it, we'd never get the other reapers away from you..."

"Oh?" Attempting to inject humor into the situation he'd so carelessly blundered, Sebastian took Grell's hand. "Are they all just as infatuated with me as you are...?"

He jerked his hand away, not turning to face him.

"They only tolerate you because you're 'collared'," He says. "Without a contract, they'd destroy you in a second."

Sebastian stared for a moment, slightly stung by the rejection.

"...I don't even think they tolerate me now."

"No, probably not."

"Grell, I'm sorry." Sebastian sighed. "...You know I wouldn't..."

He trailed off; Grell shifted, crossing his arms over his chest.

"...Wouldn't?"

_Wouldn't hurt you...wouldn't leave you...wouldn't let you out of my sight, if I didn't have to._

"...You know I couldn't let anything happen to you."

He didn't respond, save to pull his hair over his shoulder and reach for his jacket.

"...Grell..."

The reaper stood, tossing his hair back over his shoulder; he fussed with it when he was frustrated, bored, upset...

"Shouldn't you be getting ready?" He asked, somewhat pointedly, shoving his arms into the sleeves of his coat. "The brat won't appreciate your lateness."

Sebastian stood as well, debating trying to touch his arm or shoulder.

"...You'll find a way to let me know if you can't make it?"

"Mmm. William might have said something about a large amount of souls today..."

Sebastian stopped himself before protesting, crossing to his dresser and picking up his gloves.

"...Then I should begin making the young master's breakfast."

Grell's head turned the slightest bit in Sebastian's direction; he could see him from the corner of his eye.

"...Perhaps you should."

He was waiting to see whether or not he pulled the gloves on; they had agreed that, as long as they were off, they could act as they wanted; however, when he had them on, he would revert to the cool, distant personality he typically wore.

But he was only playing with them, perhaps trying to buy time, or to make him change his mind and act affectionately again.

"...I thought you were going to go to the kitchen."

Sebastian sighed softly, moving toward the door, but still only holding the gloves.

"...Did you forget something?" He asked, tugging on the cuffs on his sleeves, growing spiteful.

"And what would that be?"

"Your makeup."

He whirled in a flash of crimson, eyes narrowed in fury but full of hurt, pulling his arm back to lash out-

Sebastian easily grabbed the other arm and swung him around, shoving him up against the wall. He flinched, a squeak of pain escaping his throat; Sebastian reflexively released him. The green eyes met his, narrowed further, but he could see deep in them how much damage his words had done.

"...Now that you're finally looking at me again," he says softly, eyes flicking away from the accusatory gaze, unable to meet it for more than a moment or so.

"...What do you want."

Grell's voice was flat and void of its usual passion; if he'd thought it was diminished before, it was entirely drained now.

"I want you to stop looking at me like that!" he snapped before thinking, and watched Grell's jaw set in anger. "No-wait-Grell-I'm sorry-"

The cold look in Grell's eyes softened a bit as he stumbled over what he wanted to say. The reaper sighed and looked to the ground.

"...Don't you have work to get to..."

"...Not yet."

He touched Grell's chin, lifting his gaze and brushing his bangs off his forehead, pressing his lips there.

"...I didn't mean what I said about the makeup," he says softly. "...I'm sorry."

Grell sighed, looking away and worrying his lip.

"...I shouldn't have gotten angry."

"No, I can understand that," Sebastian says with a soft laugh. "Even in relation to the contract."

He only shrugged, gently pushing past Sebastian.

"...I'm keeping you from your duties."

"Only because I want to be here. ...You think I'll go without saying a proper goodbye?"

"Hn-?"

He smiled as the reaper half-looked over his shoulder, turning him around and pressing a brief but deep and lingering kiss to his lips, pulling away and meeting his gaze for a moment before tugging on his gloves as he left the room.


	5. Chapter Four: The Butler, On Duty

The Butler, On Duty

He couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked down the corridor, smoothing the front of his tailcoat and straightening his tie. It was nice, every once in a while, to leave on his own terms, to leave him stunned for a moment, and to be the one leaving instead of watching the other go. Grell was the passionate one, the one to instigate, the one to leave him practically begging for more. To leave _him_ in such a state was-well, fun.

_It _is_ a pity that we can only see each other in such a limited time frame..._He though, surveying the motley group assembled before him and assigning the daily chores, before heading to the kitchen to prepare his master's breakfast. _I suppose it's advantageous that I don't need to sleep, though, or we'd _never_ see each other..._

He mused more on the subject as he transferred everything to a tea tray and began transporting this to the young master's quarters, idly wondering if there was any time at all to consider what they could do tonight. It all depended on the brat's mood.

He let himself into the front room of Ciel's chambers, walking through the changing quarters and into the master bedroom. Leaving the tray, he crossed to the large window, pulling the curtains open.

He turned, looking at the bed, sighing to himself. Sunlight was falling onto the petite figure curled up in the center of the large mattress; the same rays had seemed so much more attractive, glancing off the more mature angles, reflecting in the locks of gleaming scarlet hair, instead of the rounded boyish face and dull, slate-colored tresses.

Already, it was starting; there was a low, dull ache in his chest, brought on by the absence of his companion. He knew it would sharpen over the course of the day, growing from the muted throb to a stabbing pain, becoming almost unbearable as his day's duties came to a close. It was worst waiting for him to arrive, pacing about in his room with nothing to distract him-after a while, not even the cats he kept could soothe the hurt-but it would melt easily away as soon as the first flash of crimson came into his view, even fading from memory as he took him into his arms again.

But that moment of the sweetest salvation was a long way off, and willing it to come faster would do nothing but augment the pain.

"Time to wake up, Young Master..."

The typical recitation of the meal's components; the outlining of the day's schedule; these were all just abstract duties to perform, more off-hand than involved. They didn't cause his heart to throb so uncomfortably, but when it came to getting the Young Master ready for the day, the discomfort was most poignant. He couldn't help but compare the two bodies he knew most intimately, one almost as a by-product of his duties, the other through careful and tender exploration.

He'd made the unwitting mistake of performing this same duty on Grell, though for the redhead he'd done it out of affection, rather than obligation. But now it was impossible to stop running it through his mind, despite the obvious differences in the two bodies and the way he could treat them.

The chest was too narrow, the muscles too undeveloped to pass his hands over; the curve of the shoulder was too small to fit comfortably in his palm. The thin arms didn't have an ounce of the power, a fraction of the graceful, toned shape. The wrists were thin and anemic instead of mysterious and alluring, the hands far too small and too smooth-the hands of one who had never lifted a finger to face an honest day's labor. He preferred the slightly roughened palms, the ever-so-slight coarseness of the touch adding a certain risqué charm to his caress.

There was no ugly brand to hide beneath clothing on the elegant back, only endless miles of flawless skin, delicately shaded by the curves of the unsuspected musculature that the cut of the clothing hid. He could trace a finger along both spines, but this one was less appealing, the vertebrae visible, protruding out, the other a dip between the rippling muscle; he loved dearly to run a feather-light hand along it, and hear the barely stifled laughter as the touch teased and tickled.

There was no desire to leave half the buttons undone to reveal this chest; there was no chance of the methodical touch straying suddenly to attack the smooth curve of the waist, and elicit a surprised squeal and a contortion of the most appealing nature, as he tried to escape the assault. No, to do that to this body would result in a stinging cheek and a few choice, sharp words ringing in his ears, the reprimand degrading and irritating.

Similarly, there was no appeal in the pale legs of this frame; for the same reasons, his hand wouldn't skitter experimentally along the thigh, the touch lost somewhere between accidental and intentional. They weren't the long, slender limbs that his eyes would trace endlessly; nor did he particularly care for the sliver of skin visible between the pant and the sock, whereas he frequently wished the boots the other wore were shorter, to permit a glimpse of his ankle when he rested one knee on the other. To watch them move so fluidly was enrapturing; these were little more entertaining than the hunks of meat and bone they were made of.

The curve of this neck demanded no special attention. It was, once again, merely tendon and bone covered by flesh. He wouldn't lean in to press a kiss to the place between shoulder and jaw as he knotted the tie; adjusting the collar would merit no brushing of the fingers through the hair on the nape. Helping him into the overcoat would not end in a sensual embrace; there would be no sultry whisper of thanks. The task would not end in a deep, tender kiss, but a detached, rigid bow; he wouldn't murmur the name of his beloved, but almost grumble the title of his master. He wouldn't spare a last, longing glance over his shoulder at the retreating back; no, he would hide his relief at being excused and leave as quickly as was appropriate.

The differences were stark in his mind, but all the same, the two were hopelessly entwined. At random moments, the dull throbbing would spike and the two images would clash, reality momentarily losing to memory; it was all he could do to remind himself that it was the thin, pre-pubescent, almost sickly frame he was dressing, not the tantalizing figure that, in its worst moments was intriguing, and that at its best, could leave him speechless with its apparently magical qualities.

"Is there anything else I can do for you, Young Master?"

A response in the negative. A dismissal to attend to his numerous other chores until lunchtime.

}~X~X~X~{

He always thought of the other as he went about his day, imagining what tasks he was put to. He knew that the man was largely nocturnal, that the hour or two he spent sleeping in his room was simply his body crashing after a particularly long day. Some nights he didn't sleep at all, staying up to enjoy every moment of the company in a waking state. It was hard to say if the demon preferred one happening over the other, as the simple trust behind falling asleep beside him, willingly remaining with him despite being so completely vulnerable, was deeply touching.

He was most likely sleeping now. Somewhere between noon and one he claimed to wake, getting ready and reporting to the headquarters and library to take care of paperwork before actually setting to the task of reaping his assigned souls.

Did he sit there, behind a desk or at a table in the muted, muffled room and think of him? Were his thoughts elsewhere as he wandered among the numerous shelves, reliving moments of his own passion instead of passing judgment on the memories of others? Did he, the demon, pass through his mind as frequently as the reaper passed through his own? Did a mortal with a similar name or the same initials make his heart ache as his was aching now?

They were all questions he couldn't bring himself to ask; they sounded so petty and self-centered. 'Have you missed me? How much? How often do you think of me? Is it unbearable to be without me?'

Me, me, me, me, me. So selfish. There was no way to explain that he only wanted to know because he was going through all the things he was asking about, thinking only of the disappointment in the emerald eyes when it came time to part in the morning. Was that same emotion, the combination of reluctance and worry and vague uncertainty, reflected in his eyes, as well? Or were they cruelly impassive at that point, having already switched over from sweetheart to servant, beau to butler?

The reaper was lucky, in some ways. He could act as he always had; he never had to force himself to stop being affectionate. It was a double-edged sword, he knew, as when they encountered each other he had to face the rejection that stung more as of late, now that he was used to a favorable reaction. He delighted in attention later, though, as the demon sought eagerly to make up for the harsh words and actions he was compelled to make in front of his master.

}~X~X~X~{

Finally, the ridiculously long day was over; the brat was having nightmares, and he'd been forced to sit by his side until he fell asleep. It wasn't as if retiring early would make the reaper appear ahead of schedule, but by the end of the day, when the ache under his skin was almost too much to bear, he preferred to be alone until the one who could quell the uneasiness would arrive. He shed the black tailcoat on his way back to his room, unbuttoning the vest and yanking off the tie as he entered the undecorated box.

Well, maybe not 'undecorated'. Grell's nightly presence had wound up bringing some color to the room; flashes of red here and there marked that he was slowly growing more at home in the room-a bottle of lotion left on the wash table, a heavy-handled brush beside it; a smaller bottle of scent and a few miscellaneous pieces from his makeup collection.

The silk robe he slept in was folded neatly and tucked away in one of the dresser drawers, beside a few odd gloves and a vest he'd accidentally abandoned one morning as one of the other servants had knocked on the door. He didn't mind; sometimes, if it was taking a particularly long time for him to arrive, Sebastian would take either the robe or the vest and press his face into it, inhaling the sweet, clean scent of the reaper; it helped to suppress the mild panic and longing that would knot in the pit of his stomach.

Folding his discarded articles of clothing, he opened the wardrobe, gently shifting a napping cat off the basket of laundry to be cleaned and depositing them in the pile; he left the door open as he fell onto his bed, allowing the wakeful cats to wander about the room. One jumped into his lap, rubbing itself against his chest; he tugged off his gloves and absently stroked behind its ears, half-hearing as it began to purr.

He _would_ be coming tonight...or he should have been, anyway. Had he been serious that morning when he mentioned there might have been a large shipment of souls? Or had he just been irritated?

Suddenly restless, he placed the cat on the bed and stood, refilling the bowl of water for his pets, pacing as two or three wound around his ankles, seeking to but never succeeding in making him stumble and catching his attention.

Had his unfortunate slip of the tongue done so much damage? Would he leave him waiting tonight? And what of the night after, and the night after that?

_He'll come back. And if he doesn't, I'll seek him out._

One of the cats yowled as he turned unexpectedly and treaded on its tail; insulted, it fled to a corner and commenced to wash the offended appendage. Sebastian sighed as he watched it, falling back into his bed again. Perhaps it was still too early; he shouldn't begin to worry just yet.

Scolding himself for being so quick to worry, he passed a hand through his hair and fell onto his back. Why was it that thinking about him could send him into such a frenzy? It didn't seem right, didn't seem logical. He had more dignity than this.

_Yes, more dignity than worrying for the one you love, but not more than being bossed around and abused by a twelve-year-old._

He slammed his head back after a moment, grumbling under his breath. Once again, it was mere moments that he could hold still, irritably standing again and resuming to pace.

_...Grell..._

He was a tease. He'd always been a tease-hadn't he proved that the first time he'd been here? Proved it in making him wait to see him again? Proved it countless times in his actions, in his words, in cheerfully depriving him-?

There was one way to pass the time relatively painlessly; he rarely spent his time that way, as it seemed pointless to him. There was nothing to be gained from it.

He sighed as he fell back onto the bed, turning onto his side and adopting the same posture Grell so often did, trying to get comfortable. After a long moment of lying there, he stood and retrieved the robe, laying it across his pillow and holding a handful of the fabric close to his face. The scent floating off the cloth helped to calm him, to ease the tension within his mind and body.

A number of the cats jumped onto the bed, settling on top of him, beside him, curled up in the crooks of his knees and elbows. He closed his eyes, kicking off his shoes, willing himself to sleep.

That was all it took. A simple thought, an order to himself. Though it was unusual even in the small amount of time he allotted to sleep, he wondered, as his mind detached from his surroundings, if he would be blessed with dreams or plagued with nightmares, instead of experiencing the endless, empty, shifting black.

}~X~X~X~{

Hours later, wind rustled the thin curtains in the window, stirring the long locks of red hair of the figure perched on the sill. He smiled gently, standing and crossing to the bed where the demon lay, sleeping, his usual pout creeping into his voice.

"And I thought you'd wait up for me..."

He ran his fingers through the soft tresses of black hair, gazing at him for a moment; it was interesting to see him in this state, face blank and body relaxed. No matter how easy his posture was when he was awake, he always gave the impression of a predatory cat, muscles languorously coiled, ever ready to spring on its prey. That semblance was gone now; he seemed honestly relaxed and truly at ease.

The reaper smiled to himself as an idea struck him; he crossed to the wash table, picking through the items on its surface until he found what he was looking for.

With a quiet laugh to himself, he applied a fresh coat of red lipstick, moving back to the bed and brushing Sebastian's hair off his cheek.

"I'm sorry I can't stay the night..." He murmured into his ear, pressing his lips to his cheekbone and moving back toward the window. Before slipping back into the dark, he spared a glance over his shoulder.

"...Sweet dreams, Sebastian."


	6. Chapter Five: The Butler, Immersed

The Butler, Immersed

"Comfortable?"

The reaper nodded slowly, his head resting on the folded towel that acted as a makeshift pillow, sinking a little more deeply into the warm water.

"I am sorry..."

"Nnn."

Sebastian sighed at the noise that wasn't anything more than sheer acknowledgment.

"...You know I have to follow orders...I've warned you about making yourself known in front of him..."

"I know."

"Then why do you insist upon doing so...?"

"I haven't seen you in months!" Grell whined. "If I haven't been busy, the brat's been keeping you out all night..."

Sebastian sighed again, but an indulgent smile was reluctantly playing across his lips.

"It's hardly been _months_..." He says. "But I'll say I haven't seen you as often as I've wanted to."

"...It _feels_ like it's been months..."

"We were together three days ago," Sebastian says with a small laugh. "We've barely even been meeting for months..."

"What do you mean-? It was nine and a half weeks ago that-"

Sebastian had to laugh quietly again.

"I'm sorry," He says, dipping a cloth into the hot water. "...Allow me?"

Grell watched as he wrung some of the water out, and slowly sat up again. Sebastian smiled to himself, glad at least that the reaper still craved his touch.

"...It seems just to be bruising," he says, beginning to gently scrub down his back. "Nothing that won't heal quickly enough, no? It's almost gone already."

Grell only shrugged, adjusting the pins in his hair to make sure none of the red locks could escape. He wasn't going to admit it aloud, but the soft, sure, touch on his back did more to soothe away that pain than the warmth of the water.

"...I had no other option."

"Of course you didn't."

He'd said it pleasantly enough, but it ate away at him to think, every time, about the contract that was held in a higher place than he was.

Growing slightly fed up with the passive-aggressive nature that was so unlike Grell, Sebastian took his chin and turned his head.

"...I could have beaten in that pretty face of yours," he says quietly. "To truly obey the order, I should have."

Grell didn't respond, save to try and free himself from the demon's grasp. Sebastian held him fast, removing his option of turning his back again.

"...I didn't," he says, even more quietly. "...When, to cause you as much pain and humiliation as possible, as I was ordered, would have entailed reducing it to a bloody pulp. But..." The frustration and anger melted a bit as he stroked the reaper' cheek. "...I could never bring myself to do that to you."

Grell turned his back again, decidedly not happy with Sebastian's not-so-passively aggressive assertions.

"It would have been easy enough to get out of sight and just make it sound good," he says, "And never lay a finger on me at all...don't you hate touching me when those gloves of yours are on?"

"No." The answer surprised him. "...I just have to act convincingly enough for him."

The reaper sighed as Sebastian resumed gently washing his back.

"...'Convincingly enough' has to entail treating me _quite_ so roughly...?"

He smiled to himself, leaning forward to press a gentle kiss to one of Grell's shoulders.

"...Do you want me to make it up to you...?"

His head turned slightly as he made to ask how he intended to do so, but it became obvious as Sebastian's hands slipped from his back to his chest and he planted another kiss on the reaper's neck.

"...I think that's the least I deserve..."

"Deserve it, do you...?" Sebastian's teeth pressed into Grell's shoulder, leaving a dull throb of pain and pulling a little moan from the redhead. "Feeling self-righteous...?"

Grell couldn't help but give a little squeal as Sebastian bit a little harder, closer to his neck, hands still playing over his chest.

"...It's simply...not proper..." The demon's warm kisses were all but rendering him incoherent. "...To treat a lady...with such...crudeness..."

"And I apologize..." Sebastian's breath was warm on his ear as he teased the soft, sensitive lobe; a hand slipped below the water to rest lightly on his mid-thigh. "What would you like me to do to atone for such atrocious behavior...?"

Grell could feel the bright red blush rise in his cheeks; Sebastian's fingers had tensed, digging into the firm muscle of his thigh. The demon's kisses, pressed to the hollow behind his ear, down his neck, along his jaw, were growing slowly more intense, lingering longer; teeth reintroduced and tongue beginning to tease.

"...It seems...like you have an idea...of what you want to do...already..." His voice was a breathless moan as the hand on his chest shifted, beginning to pulls the pins from his hair, sending the red locks cascading into the water.

"I was just acting on a whim..."

Grell smiled, tilting his head back, enjoying the sensation as Sebastian kneaded a few sore places on his body.

"...Would you like me to continue...?"

The sigh the reaper let out was answer enough as he all but melted under Sebastian's skilled hands; the massage was, of course, accompanied by tender kisses and sweet nothings murmured softly the perfect, ivory shell of his ear.

When the tension was gone from the aching muscles and the heat had leeched away most of the pain and the reaper lay in a semi-conscious state of bliss, Sebastian stood, smiling gently. He perched on the edge of the wide ledge that led to the large basin of the tub, gazing at what was visible of the lithe body between clumps of scented bubbles. After a moment, he reached out and stroked Grell's hair, smiling to himself.

"...Would you sit up again...?" He asked softly. "It seems there's something I neglected."

The green eyes, barely visible behind now-fogged glasses, blearily opened; he seemed to have been in a light doze.

"...Hn...?"

Sebastian laughed softly, amiably, as he gently guided the reaper forward and removed the glasses. Grell began to protest-he _had_ told Sebastian that he was just about blind without them-but his words were captured in a sweet kiss, one of Sebastian's hands tracing his jaw, the other's feathery touch on his neck.

"Trust me, Grell," He whispered, his face fading into little more than a peach-and-black blur mere inches away from the reaper's own. A tiny smudge of red vanished into a smear of white; his glasses were tucked into Sebastian's chest pocket.

"What are you...?"

The soft, tentative, almost fearful sound of the reaper's voice was so endearing that the demon couldn't help but plant an impossibly light kiss on his temple.

"Relax..." He murmured. "I'm here to take care of you..."

He had never seen the man without the red-framed lenses before; had it not been for the mild panic in the widened eyes, it would have been very fetching, indeed. Perhaps not necessarily an improvement, but the reaper looked just as good with the glasses as he did without.

He flinched slightly the first time the demon poured the hot water over his head, but he grew accustomed to it quickly. The uneasiness that came without his ability to see was slower to leave, but it, too, faded as the tender, sure touch returned, long fingers playing over his scalp, the nails now and then grazing the thin layer of skin.

He sat on the edge of the tub, his back to the water as he gently scrubbed the long, heavy tresses of wet hair; one of Grell's hands lazily made its way to rest on his knee. After a long moment, he began to drag the tips of his fingers across the black cloth covering the demon's thigh, a little smile playing across his lips.

Sebastian gave a tiny laugh as Grell's hand played over his hip, then began to toy with one of the buttons on his shirt. The reaper's touch always made him smile...the hand had slowly followed the line of buttons to the middle of his chest, and the green eyes were half-lidded as they stared at his fingers.

Sebastian only gave another quiet laugh as he rinsed out the reaper's hair, letting his own fingertips trail affectionately through the thick strands.

"The attention you must pay to keep your hair the way it is..."

It was a moment before the green eyes rose to meet the red; he made a small noise, as if to ask Sebastian to repeat what he'd said, but he shook his head and answered.

"Oh...yes..." A detached laugh. "...I don't think much of it, just a habit by now..."

Sebastian shifted closer, touching Grell's chin.

"Is something wro-?"

Before he could finish the question, Grell's hand had shifted, wrapping around his waist and pulling him into the water with a large splash and a decidedly undignified yelp.

For a single, wild moment, as the other's hands scrabbled at his chest, he thought perhaps the reaper meant to drown him; but the hands withdrew after a moment, clutching their prize. Grell slipped his glasses back on, tucking the chain in its proper place, gazing with an incredulous smile at the sight of Sebastian so obviously shocked and flustered. Slipping awkwardly on the smooth interior, he was trying frantically to clamber out, reminding Grell strongly of the cats the demon so adored.

"I didn't pull you in to have you jump right back out..." He says, one hand closing on the now-soaked folds of his shirt, giggling to himself. "Is it so unpleasant..?"

Falling with another muffled and warped _thud_, Sebastian irritably flicked his sopping forelocks out of his face.

"You could have just _asked_ me to-!"

Still giggling somewhat maniacally, the reaper pressed a finger to his lips.

"Do you want to wake the whole manor?" He asks, a smile still on his lips. "Hush..."

Sebastian pushed Grell's hand away, making the other pout.

"Did you not want to join me...?"

"I'd have preferred not to have had my clothes involved in the ordeal," He sniped, but Grell was refusing to be off-put.

"Glad I had you take off your shoes and belt?"

Both were leather, and would have been utterly ruined if soaked through...Sebastian grudgingly admitted to himself that it should have indicated that some plot had been forming in Grell's mind.

"...Besides. The order in which you get wet and you take off your clothes is really irrelevant, isn't it? The end result is just the same, one drenched, disrobed demon..."

That smirk; the one that bared the jagged, pointed teeth, their sharpness tempered by the passion in his eyes. Sebastian hated to admit how easily that wide, lopsided grin could melt him.

"...'Disrobed,' hm...?" He smirked, taking the hands that were toying with his buttons. "...That wouldn't be a very good idea..."

"Hn-?"

"Not, at least," he says, leaning toward Grell, "If you wanted me to treat you like a lady."

Grell's cheeks promptly turned a shade of red that rivaled his hair, but there was a smile spreading on his lips that said something very different.

"...And if I don't want you to do that...?"

Sebastian could only stare for a moment, trying to process the words. Grell's smile had turned to a smirk; he shifted, reaching to undo Sebastian's buttons.

"Do you have any objections...?"

The demon blinked a few times and swallowed hard.

"...Not at all..."

"Good." The reaper slipped his hands under the soaked garments and began to slide them off Sebastian's shoulders. "...Because I'd be very disappointed if you did."

After another long moment, the demon seemed to snap back to the present and gently pushed Grell's hands-trailing down his chest toward his waistband-away.

"...Who was supposed to be doing what to whom...?" He murmured, discarding the half-removed garments and rising onto his knees, the water barely covering the black cloth of his pants. Grell relaxed back against one of the sides, peering almost shyly through nearly-closed eyes as Sebastian leaned over, his hands on either side of him.

"...You realize what you've just given me permission to do...?" The demon asked softly.

"...Anything."

"Exactly..."

Lust darkening his gaze, he moved even closer, claiming the reaper's lips in a fiercely passionate kiss.

}~X~X~X~{

The demon couldn't recall having had enjoyed himself with another quite as much as he had in those moments, actually _wanting_ to satisfy him, his pleasure a desire instead of an obligation. He was truly beautiful, his cheeks flushed to a lovely pink, eyes alight but darkened by a haze of lust and desire, tiny drops of water clinging to silken hair and flawless skin...

The way he moved was always sensual and enrapturing, and the tiny sounds he'd tried to stop himself from making had fallen lightly on his ears, each like a precious, intangible gem. He found himself wishing he had egged him on-or that he could have-and heard his moans and mewls instead of the muted and abbreviated whimpers that had slipped past his swollen, red lips, the lower mildly abused by his sharp teeth.

When it was all said and done, Grell had sunk low into the water, semi-conscious and in an apparent state of utter bliss. _He _had climbed out of the water, drying off as best he could and wrapping his sopping shirt and vest in a towel, to be dealt with later; when Grell finally came back to his senses, he'd helped him from the bath, pinned his hair as it had been before, and gently dried him, taking his time and allowing hands to roam freely over the miles of ivory flesh. The other hadn't seemed to mind at all, now and then giving a small noise of approval at the warm touch. Then it was just to help him into the robe and to make their way, unnoticed, back to his room.

'Unnoticed' had proved to be the hardest part, as they paused frequently to touch, to share a kiss, and Grell kept having to stifle compulsive fits of giggles under his hand, but eventually they were safe behind the closed door again. The reaper had almost immediately collapsed on the bed, but Sebastian had taken a moment to change into dry clothing before joining him.

"...Your hair's going to be a mess in the morning..." He'd said softly, brushing a lock that stuck to his forehead aside. Grell had smiled.

"It'll still be wet..." He murmured, shifting to get more comfortable. "...It doesn't dry for hours..."

The demon had laughed quietly, letting his fingertips trail down the reaper's cheek and slip under his chin, tilting his head to press another gentle kiss to his lips; deep and lingering, it seemed to say everything that words couldn't.

Breaking the sweet kiss, Sebastian had gently nuzzled his lover's cheek.

"...Get some sleep..."

Grell had curled up and pressed to his side, a hand resting on his chest and his head on his shoulder. Sebastian couldn't help but smile to himself as his eyes traced the contours of the reaper's body yet again, sighing contentedly.

He shifted slightly, wrapping his arms around the other and turning his head toward Grell's.

"...Goodnight..." He murmured, his voice little more than a rumble in his chest, and allowed himself to sleep as well.


	7. Chapter Six: The Butler, Impassioned

The Butler, Impassioned

"Time for you to leave already-?" Grell seemed shocked as Sebastian sighed and stood, stretching. "The sun isn't even up!"

"Mm. Disappointed?"

There was a mocking tilt to the demon's smile as he started to change his clothes; Grell, sitting up on the bed, pouted.

"That damn kid's a _slave driver_," He whined. "Always taking you away from me and making you work so hard..."

Sebastian laughed off what they both knew to be true.

"It'll be worth it in the end," He says, the smirk turning from playful to cruel as his eyes began to glow. "...Yes...most certainly worth it..."

Grell's turn to sigh.

"You demons cause us so much trouble, you know..." He says, standing and crossing to Sebastian, hindering his re-dressing my wrapping his arms around the demon's still-bare chest. "Your habit of devouring souls makes it very hard to keep track of them..."

"Think of it as just one less to worry about," He says with a scoffing laugh. "Or would you prefer for me to starve?"

"You know I wouldn't want that."

The reaper's voice had softened, and he pressed a kiss to the groove between Sebastian's shoulder blades. The demon couldn't help but smile and touch one of Grell's hands, a gentle, teasing affection creeping into his voice.

"I know. ...However, I still have to get ready, and I doubt the 'slave driver' would be happy if you elected to pose as my shirt today."

He reluctantly withdrew, watching as the well-muscled body of the demon was hidden away beneath so many layers of clothing. While there was still an appealing softness to his skin, his body was firm and supple; Sebastian's shoulders and chest were wonderfully defined, and the demon sported a set of washboard abs that all but made him drool.

As always, his pristine white gloves were left, the last thing to be donned as he slipped out the door, moving from their little haven to the reality of his mundane, day-to-day existence. Grell tended to tease him about them, remarking on his fickle loyalty, the commitment to the two of them changing as easily as slipping on and off the sateen garment.

"...I'd love to see you in something more casual," Grell was musing. "Always so formal...no, I think I'd want to see you show a little _skin_..."

He dodged in to playfully nip at Sebastian's neck; the demon reluctantly drew back after a moment.

"I told you...not there."

Another exaggerated pout from the reaper, whose hands were toying with the chain of Sebastian's watch.

"What, turning my entire collarbone your favorite color wasn't enough?" He mocked, running a cool finger across the reaper's lower lip. "It's for the same reason that I can't mark yours...we don't want any questions, do we...?"

Grell turned pink at the words, at 'their little secret'; every time he thought of his forbidden lover, a little thrill shot down his spine. He had often wondered what the other reapers would do if they had any idea how he spent his free time, but had decided he didn't care. He had Sebastian, had the very man he'd been pursuing for months, and, for once, his love wasn't unrequited. No, he was going to enjoy every moment that he could of it, and if that meant minor sacrifices, he would gladly make them.

However, it wasn't in his nature to let them slide without any sort of remark.

"...If it weren't for that little brat, I could mark you wherever I wanted," He says, pressing close. "...And have you whenever I wanted you...and we wouldn't have to worry about anyone calling you away...or having to attack each other on sight..." Without his boots on, he stood a few inches shorter than the demon, and nuzzled his face into the other's neck. "...It would be so lovely..."

"Are you forgetting that you'd still have to work...?" But Sebastian's tone was gentle, and he held Grell in a warm embrace. "The contract won't last forever."

"Won't you have to return to...?"

"Not necessarily." He drew back, passing a hand over Grell's cheek. "Though, without a contract, I can't see the rest of the reapers being very happy with me if I stayed."

"...No...they...wouldn't be..."

Grell stepped back, turning away from Sebastian and beginning to search for his second boot. He had one, but its brother seemed to have vanished. He sighed after a moment, giving up and pulling on the one. Unable to stop himself, Sebastian kneeled on the floor before where he sat on the bed, reaching to do up the laces. Grell withdrew his hands after a small hesitation.

"...How long do you think it'll take you complete the contract...?"

Almost magically procuring the 'lost' second boot, Sebastian smirked as he slipped it onto Grell's foot.

"I don't know. ...But who said I was going back afterward?" He finished lacing it up and allowed a hand to slip up the shapely calf and come to a rest halfway up the inside of his thigh. He half-stood, leaning toward the redhead. "I don't exactly have a history of trying to make your lot happy."

He couldn't help but laugh and press a sweet kiss to the reaper's lips as he turned pink; Grell stood as the demon pulled away, pulling him close again, burying his face in Sebastian's shoulder.

"...Grell..."

He wrapped his arms around his waist, turning his head to inhale the scent of the reaper's hair before giving him a gentle squeeze and pulling back.

"I have to go," He says apologetically. Grell sighed, but there was a little, pouting smile spreading on his lips.

"You'll wait up for me this time...?"

Sebastian smiled, playfully tugging on a chunk of the thick, red hair.

"I fall asleep once-"

"And you'll never live it down."

Another kiss, hands running through crimson and ebony locks of hair, tongues twining in an intricate and sensual dance, bodies pressed close. Sebastian only pulled away as he began to feel dizzy from lack of air.

"Later," He promised, pressing their lips together briefly one more time; Grell, as usual, made an affectionate nip to his lower lip as they parted.

"Later," He agreed. Sebastian smiled and vanished from the room, pulling on his gloves.

}~X~X~X~{

He sighed, checking his watch one last time, miscellaneously fiddling with his clothes-tugging his sleeves straight, smoothing the front of his coat-anything to wait just a few more moments.

_...He said he would be here._

His gloves lay on the counter, neatly stacked on top of each other, mocking him.

_You know you'll have to put us on sooner or later,_ they seemed to be saying. _The butler, in denial?_

He glanced to the window yet again, then shifted his gaze to the mirror, once again straightening his already perfect tie, re-tucking in his tucked-in pockets, and adjusting his sleeves for the fifth time. He'd waited all night; it was almost time to start the whole process over again. The cyclical lives humans lived-waking, becoming active, sleeping, waking again-would start again soon, with the dawn.

His gaze fell onto his gloves again. There really was no point in denying it further; it wasn't as if he'd never see him again...

_Just a few moments_ _more_, his mind always said. _Don't put them on just yet-wait one more minute_...

He'd been 'one more minute'-ing for the past half an hour; granted, without Grell there, he had been ready remarkably early, but if he was going to be on time, 'one more minute' wouldn't do for much longer.

He looked in the mirror, forcing the vague hurt in his eyes to harden to indifference.

_Is this what you're turning into? Suck it up, Sebastian._

He reaches for his gloves, sighing again, toying with them.

_They're just gloves. ...They can be...taken off...quite easily..._

But he knew he wouldn't have the opportunity all day. He knew that once he put them on, they wouldn't come off until over twelve hours later; he knew that the minute he put them on, the minute he walked out of the room and closed the door, he would come bursting in, out of breath, and find him gone...

_If he hasn't shown up by now, he isn't coming at all!_ He snapped at himself, hands clenching into fists. _Accept it. You'll see him later tonight._

His lip curled as he irritably began to pull on his gloves, thinking perhaps if he could just keep scolding himself, he wouldn't think about him almost constantly; if he just told himself that flash of red in the mirror was his imagination...

As he tugged on the second glove, a hand fell heavily onto his shoulder and jerked him around; before he could even process what had happened, he was pulled into a crushing embrace and someone's lips crashed onto his own. He instinctively shoved the person away; Grell stumbled backward, chewing on his lower lip, eyes wide and moist.

"I-I'm sorry, I got here as quickly as I could-...!" His eyes fell onto Sebastian's hands, gloved and tense. He took another step back.

"...Oh..."

His knees bumped the side of Sebastian's bed and he fell heavily onto it, looking up at the other, then down to the floor.

"...I...I didn't mean to..." He groped for the words. "...I'm...too late...aren't I...?"

Sebastian stared, but doesn't seem to actually be seeing him; after a moment, he checked his watch again, then slowly tucked it back into his pocket.

"...I hope you realize that this will never happen again."

Grell looked up, almost panicking.

"Of course not-! I tried so hard to-!"

Sebastian made a small noise in the back of his throat, grabbing the reaper's chin.

"...Not you, you idiot."

"Huh-?"

Before he could really get so much as a syllable out, he'd been pulled to his feet and pinned to a wall; Sebastian's eyes had begun to glow the noxious fuchsia they took on when he was angry.

"Sebasti-?"

He was silenced by a crudely passionate, almost harsh, kiss, Sebastian's lips pressed hard to his, their bodies pressed close together, the white-gloved hands thrust deep into the glory of the mane of red hair.

Caught very much off-guard, it was a long moment before Grell could react, hesitantly at first, but quickly growing passionate; his hands slid up the sculpted torso, playing over Sebastian's chest and shoulders, ultimately pulling him closer as he wrapped his arms around his neck.

"I didn't think...you were going to make it..." Sebastian gasped between lustful kisses, nipping almost too hard on the tender flesh of Grell's lip. "I have to leave..."

"No-!" The green eyes snapped open; he cupped Sebastian's cheek in his hand. "Just a few more minutes...I wanted to see you so badly..."

Sebastian rested his forehead against Grell's, breathing heavily.

"...I..."

With an enormous act of will power, he stepped back, trying to catch his breath.

"...I don't...have much time-"

He was pinned to the wall beside the door before the word could finish leaving his mouth.

"But you have some," He says, passing his tongue over Sebastian's lips, expertly coaxing them to part; he gave a little moan as Grell teased, which only encouraged him. He was melting under the reaper's ministrations, and after a very short time it became almost painful to remain unresponsive. Wrapping his arms around the other, he began to explore the dips and curves of his mouth, caressing the wet muscle exploring his own until he was dizzy and had to pull away, gasping for breath; Grell took to planting kisses down his jawbone as he titled his head back against the wall.

"...You...you'll be here tonight...?"

"Mmhmm..." He was nibbling on his earlobe, sending chills of the most pleasurable kind down his spine. Sebastian turned his head, kissing him again, once again running his hands through the silken hair.

"Isn't this so much nicer than dealing with that brat...?"

"That brat...is the only source of food I've got lined up..." He nipped Grell's upper lip. "I-I have to-" His words were punctuated by kisses as he spoke. "I have to go..."

Despite what he was saying, he was kissing him back, gently tugging on the thick locks of hair as Grell's hands slid through his own.

"Just a few more minutes-"

He laughed quietly as their lips met yet again and Grell's teeth dragged enticingly over his lower lip.

"You said that-" A little moan as he sucked on the lip instead-"...Ten minutes ago..."

"And..." He let out a little mew as Sebastian returned the action. "...I'll say it again...ten minutes from now..."

The demon pressed his lips tenderly to the reaper's, reaching with one hand for the knob of the door to his left as he drew his tongue over the soft mouth.

"...I really do have to leave," he murmured softly, nipping his lower lip one last time, turning the knob and stumbling out into the hallway.

Leaning against the far wall, he caught his breath. As he ran a hand through his hair, he saw something stuck to one of his gloves.

It was another piece of Grell's hair, impossibly long and bright red against the white cloth.

"...I really can't do that again..."

He pulled the hair off, renewing the vow to himself to maintain his composure while he wore the gloves.

_Or I'd never be able to stop myself..._

Even that one slip had made it seem so much easier to disregard that ridiculous idea...he shook his head, sighing.

"...Unfortunately...a butler's aesthetic is devotion to his master..." He grumbled, straightening his clothing and heading down the hall.


	8. Chapter Seven: The Butler, Salacious

The Butler, Salacious

It felt so good to be in his embrace, pinned to the wall beneath his comfortable heat and weight, surrounded by his scent, knowing nothing but the sensations of his kiss and his touch. They were laced with his desire and lust, his motions furtive, fevered. Sebastian's own actions were heated and passionate; his hands were knotted in the silken crimson hair as he gasped for breath between kisses, the low rumble of a growl issuing from his throat.

He kept having to remind himself that he had other things to do; he had a contract to uphold...but no matter how many times he thought that, he always found himself saying he could stay just one more minute. One more kiss, one more touch, one more chance to run his hands through the silken hair...

Eventually, reluctantly, he had to admit that he was cutting it too close and had to pull away, breathing a promise to meet later as he scrabbled to find his gloves and the other tried to convince him to stay with more sweet kisses and sensual whispers. The demon hated to admit that it came far too close to working; there were days where he wanted nothing more than to forget about the mundane duties he was bound to and do nothing but lavish attention on the far more pleasing company of the reaper.

But he knew it would never happen. They both did. Nonetheless, it was their little game, and he was always reluctant to end it, unwilling to open the door and pull away, to slip back into his prim and proper guise. But he had to all the same, and it was getting to be that time.

For-what was it, the fourth day in a row, now?-he stumbled out into the hallway, reluctant to break contact with the redhead, but needing to attend to his daily duties. He slumped against the wall, catching his breath, taking stock of himself.

They couldn't make a habit of this. His shirt was untucked, unbuttoned, and rumpled, his vest flung open, tailcoat pulled off one shoulder and bunching at his elbow. His chest was covered-_smothered-_in lipstick, lip prints smeared over angry red patches and indentations left by his teeth.

His trousers were undone. There was even lipstick on his lower stomach, and there may have been the beginnings of bruises on his lower back. He was sure his hair was a tangled, knotted mess; his lips were most likely swollen from the hungry kisses, messily stained with Grell's lipstick as well.

_...At least it isn't bright red..._

No; he'd forsaken his favorite color, electing to wear a slightly more natural shade on his lips.

He sighed, half-laughing to himself as he began to do up his pants again, wishing he'd stayed in his room just five minutes more...

How much time did he have? He caught a glimpse of himself in the smooth cover of his pocket watch; he really was a sight.

He had an hour until the young master was due to be woken.

His eyes began to smolder as he slowly wiped the pink-brown smudges off his cheeks. The reaper tended to linger, tidying himself up in Sebastian's room...an hour. Shave off twenty-no, thirty minutes just to be safe; half an hour would be plenty of time. Twenty minutes to get the preparations for breakfast done-something simple and light for the Young Master today; five minutes to assemble its presentation...another five to properly present himself.

The biggest question was what to do with the-quite possibly unconscious-reaper when it was said and done.

He'd figure that out later.

Taking only cursory measures to amend his appearance, he made his way to the kitchen, one thumb slipping uncharacteristically into a belt loop, tugging the cloth down just enough to reveal the streak of lipstick on his hip. His head was tilted to one side; a dark, easy grin was spreading on his lips as his eyes flashed to the glowing, feline red.

}~X~X~X~{

He smirked as he finished the necessary preparations. He'd sent the hapless chef on some tiresome and time-consuming errand; without him underfoot, he'd been able to get things done much more quickly.

_...Now, this should work..._He thought, lifting a hand to his mouth and tugging off one glove, then repeating the action with the other.

His second hand had barely been freed when he sensed someone else in the room.

"Well~" A delighted giggle. "Isn't this new~and so unlike you, Sebas~chan..."

His hands clenched into fists as he stopped himself from destroying half the room by throwing himself at the reaper, who was leaning against the counter farthest from him. He smiled, laughing quietly.

"...That didn't take long..."

His voice was a lust-filled growl; the discomfort that had been mild until just moments ago was now urgent and bordering painful. The scent of the other man had filled the room, intoxicating and infuriating. Grell giggled again as he looked at Sebastian, sleeves rolled to his elbows, tailcoat discarded so as not to get dirty in the kitchen. The demon heard the heels clacking on the floor as he crossed the room.

"...What's wrong, Sebas~chan...?" The reaper's voice had a patronizing pout to it, that mocking touch he simultaneously loathed and adored. "You look so..._tense_..."

A small noise escaped the back of the demon's throat as Grell's fingers touch the back of his neck, playing with the soft locks of hair. Sebastian's chest heaved as he restrained himself; a tsk-ing laugh passed the reaper's lips.

"Did you call me here for nothing?"

The lips brushing against his ear were his undoing; growling deep in his throat, he turned, roughly grabbing the lapels of Grell's shirt and jerking him closer, claiming the freshly painted lips in an aggressive, harsh kiss. Grell's surprised squeal of mild pain as Sebastian caught his lower lip in his teeth did little to relieve the ache the demon felt; it seemed only to make it worse.

It was most certainly made worse as the reaper finally came into his mind enough to react, pressing close, the sensual hips rubbing up to his own. The little, teasing moan that sent wonderful vibrations around the demon's tongue also told him that the obvious evidence of his arousal hadn't been lost on his companion.

"Just can't get enough of me, can you...?"

He was always _mocking _him-!

His train of thought dissolved as one of the black-clad hands brushed against him; his hips jerked toward the touch on their own, as a desperate gasp wrenched itself from deep within him. Grell only laughed against Sebastian's lips, continuing to tease, kneading the man's thigh and only occasionally allowing his fingers to ghost over the straining bulge.

They didn't have the time for these little games; he had other things to do, and a schedule to follow. Only half-aware that the growl was escaping his throat again, he shifted to direct Grell-but the reaper had seized his shoulder and swung him around, pressing him up against a wall. Half-mad with lust and desire, he didn't care, as long as the other was touching him, was pressed close to him...he could be directed from there. The teasing ministrations were continuing; with a snarl, he forced Grell to his knees.

With a cry, he fell, looking up at the other, half indignant and half curious. But Sebastian's head was tilted back, offering nothing but a lovely view of his milky-white throat; Grell had been forbidden to mark it, as his neck was visible above his collar.

His attention was brought much closer to eye-level as the demon let out a surprisingly pathetic moan, normally dexterous hands fumbling to release the uncomfortable pressure below his waist. Unable to resist, Grell expertly sprang the buttons, prompting a sharp hiss and a glare from Sebastian; after a moment, the harsh gaze turned to a smirk.

"Be careful...with those teeth of yours..."

Grell blinked once, the shock clear on his face as bright red flooded his cheeks. This wasn't at all what he'd been expecting-not this sudden, vulgar demand.

This sudden, vulgar...enticing demand. Still in shock, however, he found himself unable to do anything about it.

Sebastian, on the other hand, was not having the hesitation. One of his hands slipped into the tresses of crimson hair, clenching, red strands knotting around his fingers; he tilted Grell's head back, forcing him to look up again.

"...You said you'd do anything for me...didn't you?"

He could only blink again, enraptured by the lust and desire in the demon's half-lidded gaze.

"...Grell..."

The hand in his hair drove him gently forward and snapped him back into full awareness; he ran his hands up Sebastian's thighs as he ran his tongue experimentally over the tip, eliciting a sharp gasp from the normally stoic demon. Encouraged, he took the tip into his mouth, experimentally sucking lightly.

The cry that came from Sebastian's mouth was so full of lust, so desperate and indecent that it seemed impossible that he _had_ cried out. Eager to hear more reactions of a similar nature, he took more in, gently sucking and running his tongue over the rigid organ, risking every now and then letting his teeth graze over the sensitive skin. With a series of moans and mews that were decidedly unlike him, Sebastian began to writhe, wanting to feel more of the wet heat of the skilled mouth. His second hand jerkily joined the first, knotted in Grell's hair, pushing him closer...there was something he enjoyed very much about seeing the crimson head of hair nestled between his legs, he realized as he looked down; the reaper was right, red and black did look spectacular together.

He felt blood rush to his cheeks as the other's eyes flicked up and met his own, the green aware, the red beginning to glaze over with sheer longing. There was something so indescribably obscene about meeting his gaze as he knelt, fingers digging enticingly into the soft flesh of his inner thigh, pulling a whimper from him as he threw his head back again...the things the man could do with his _tongue_...

Every now and then, he would give a little moan of his own, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure up and down the demon's spine, his hips twitching as his breathing grew ragged. It was intoxicating, the sensuous tongue and sharp teeth alternating, blending pleasure and pain to the point where they were indistinguishable. As one of Grell's hands shifted to stroke what he couldn't take in, Sebastian grabbed the slim wrist; startled, Grell's teeth brushed against him a bit harder than usual, but even that almost felt good...

He tugged the reaper's glove off; he didn't want the cloth between them...and as the sensation became almost unbearable, he clenched the thin leather glove between his teeth to muffle his cries and moans. His lover's name was on his lips, but he couldn't find the breath to speak it as the hot pressure built within him; his hands finally released their grip on his hair, pressing to the wall instead, trying to clench around the unforgiving stone that began to crumble beneath his grip. Grell was humming, the vibrations from his voice pulling him closer and closer to the edge, as well as the motions of the skilled, wet muscle caressing him; he couldn't hold out much longer.

His teeth ripped through the glove and he cried out as his hips bucked uncontrollably; he came in a rush, aware of nothing but the satisfaction of the blissful release.

The strength gone from his legs, he slumped to the floor, trembling all over. He could dimly perceive the other moving; he reached out, seeking to touch his cheek, pull him close again. It seemed the reaper understood; soft lips were pressed to his.

He dragged him closer again, taking the sweet kiss and turning it into something entirely different...there was another throb within him as he realized he could taste himself in the reaper's mouth. He pulled away sharply, forcing himself to stand.

"...That's enough of that..." He grunted, half to himself, as he set about making himself presentable again. Grell, slowly rising as well, smirked.

"I like it when you're impulsive, Sebas~chan..." He turned the demon around, straightening his tie for him. "Maybe next time, you can do something for me~..."

He tucked Sebastian's gloves between his vest and shirt, nipping at his lower lip before vanishing. Sebastian leaned back against the wall, slowly pulling his gloves on and checking his watch again.

_Glad I made a conservative estimate..._

He pulled the tailcoat on, smoothing any wrinkles out before setting to getting everything ready for the young master's breakfast.


	9. Chapter Eight: The Butler, Preoccupied

The Butler, Preoccupied

"...Well, hello..."

It was a pleasant surprise to open his door and find Grell waiting; the reaper was lounging on his bed, the black cat that Sebastian adored napping on his stomach. He looked up from petting the bundle of fur as the door opened.

"What took you so long~? I've been waiting for half an hour..."

There was a half-smirk on his lips as he spoke, glancing the demon up and down.

"I apologize..." He sat on the bed as well, idly stroking the cat's fur. "You should have found a way to tell me, I would have finished up more quickly."

"Apparently, you still haven't."

His comment was accompanied by a pointed glance at the gloves still on Sebastian's hands. The demon picked up the cat, shifting it over.

"You're right," He mused, running one hand through his hair. "Hm..."

He almost wanted to see how long he could wait, prolonging the removal of his gloves, his obligations...but the other sat there, slouched lazily against the headboard, regarding him with eyes that were somehow both coolly patient and lit with a fiery passion.

"...Unlike you to be so patient."

"I know when I can push you and when I can't. You'll take them off when you want to."

There was a smugness in his voice that didn't quite contradict his words, but revealed the possibility of another agenda.

"Do you?"

A smile, a gaze that met his own quite steadily. He was being coy again. He wanted something and wasn't going to give up until he got it.

Sebastian had to wonder if he preferred this personality or the more outgoing version. At least in his more passionate fits Grell would tell him what he wanted, instead of making him guess.

He slipped one glove off, lying across Grell's legs as he reached to stroke the kitten again. The reaper didn't react whatsoever, not even uncrossing his ankles to get slightly more comfortable.

It seemed impossible that such an impulsive individual could act like this. He almost refused to believe that he couldn't get Grell to at least hint at what he wanted.

But no, he only continued to watch, waiting, it seemed, for the other glove to come off. Suddenly feeling a bit playful himself, Sebastian bit the tip of one of the fingers of his second glove, not yet pulling it off.

There was still no reaction from the reaper. None at all. Even as he tugged it off the rest of the way, all he did was finally shift his legs, his smile growing wider.

"...What?" Sebastian smirked to hide his uncertainty; ordinarily, once his gloves came off, Grell pounced like a kitten at play...but he just sat there, coolly regarding him with that Cheshire grin.

What the hell did he want? It was killing him to sit and wait, idly hoping he'd eventually act on his own. He shifted, running a hand up and down the reaper's leg.

"You're not acting like yourself today," He says teasingly. "What happened to that eager, impulsive personality of yours...?"

"Maybe you can bring it back..."

He managed to turn the simple statement into a challenge. Sebastian's thumb dug lightly into the tender flesh of Grell's inner thigh.

"'Maybe'?" His voice was a low, almost dangerous murmur. "Do you doubt that I can?"

Something hard and cruel flashed behind the green eyes for just a moment, but it was gone as quickly as it had come. He paused before speaking again, his smile appearing strained.

"...I'm sure you're capable of it..."

"That's not the same as 'I'm sure you will'..."

That hardness behind his eyes again. What was going on? Sebastian sat up properly, gazing at Grell for a moment and trying to decipher the emotion he'd seen flickering across his face.

"Grell...is something wrong?"

"Hm?" His attention was on the kitten again, nuzzling its head into his hand. He lifted the little bundle of fur, smiling and rubbing his cheek against it as it jumped from his hands to his shoulder. The reaper laughed softly as it batted at his hair.

Sebastian shook his head, snapping himself back into the present and forcing himself to focus on something other than the downright adorable scene playing out.

"You're not acting like yourself, Grell. ...What's wrong."

"I don't see what _could_ be wrong." He picked up the kitten again, kissing one of its ears. "Nothing's changed, really."

The pointed way in which he spoke contradicted what he was saying, but before Sebastian could protest, Grell spoke again.

"I know demons typically aren't fond of the human diet..." He was leaning over the side of the bed, picking up a bag the demon hadn't noticed before. "But what are your opinions on alcohol?"

"...What?"

He pulled a bottle from the bag, carefully placing it on the bedside table as he withdrew the two glasses in the bag as well.

"I wasn't sure if you even drank wine," he says. "So I went ahead and brought my personal favorite."

"Let me guess. It's a sweet red?"

A little smile twisted the edges of the reaper's lips upwards.

"Close. Dry."

"Oh?"

"I used to love sweets," he says idly, pouring two glasses. "...Tastes change."

Sebastian took the glass offered to him, noting to himself the not-quite-offhandedness of Grell's statement.

"What's the occasion?" he asked, swilling the dark red liquid in his glass. Grell shrugged, sipping from his.

"I was in the mood."

The demon smiled, shifting and slipping a hand into the thick tresses of Grell's hair. He gently pulled him closer.

"Tell me what's bothering you..." He implored, nuzzling his nose to the other's. "I don't like it when you're upset..."

The reaper sighed, pulling reluctantly away and sipping from his glass again.

"I need to get a little tipsy before I do that," he says. Sebastian's brow furrowed slightly as he watched him drain the glass.

"...What is it...?"

The redhead didn't respond; didn't even meet his eye. It seemed the only solution was to go along with what he'd said, and just let him drink.

"Come here, first," he finally says. "I haven't even gotten a kiss from you yet..."

He breathed a sigh of relief as Grell happily obliged, pressing close and capturing his mouth with his own, nipping affectionately, as he always did, on his lower lip...

}~X~X~X~{

Half an hour later, the bottle was half empty; Sebastian was leaning against his headboard, Grell leaning against his chest. Once again, against expectations, he'd grown more introverted as he drank. He was almost to the point of brooding now, contemplating the half-full glass of wine in his hand. Sebastian gently took it from him, pressing a kiss to his neck.

"Will you talk to me now...?"

"I've _been_ talking to you..."

"...About what's wrong. I can't fix anything if I don't know what the problem is..."

The reaper gave a derisive snort.

"What _can_ you do without being _ordered_ to..."

Sebastian blinked.

_What does that have to do with...?_

"Grell-"

"You can do everything the brat wants you to, just because he says so... you _have_ to do everything that damn brat wants you to...!"

He stood, moodily crossing the room and sitting at the desk with his back to Sebastian. The demon shifted, tempted to go to him.

"...I'm sorry, Grell. I made my contract with Ciel before I met you. ...What do you expect me to do...?"

He shrugged irritably, beginning to twist his hair into a braid.

"I said it before. What can you do? Nothing's changed whatsoever since we met."

"From the _firs_t time we met? A lot has changed since then, don't you think?"

"Has it really? Have I moved above the scum on the bottom of your shoe by now?"

_He's not thinking about what he's saying. Whatever minimal filter he ever had is completely gone now. Ignore it; get down to what he really wants._

"...You know you have. I'm sorry if you've been feeling-"

"You're not sorry for any of it."

_...Don't...say...anything stupid...don't spit back an insult at him..._

"I can't help it, Grell...but it's not because I want to-"

He stood and turned, eyes flashing.

"It's not like you don't have free will! You can _choose_ to do certain things, but you _don't_!"

"...Like what, Grell."

The redhead turned away again, roughly undoing the braid.

"Like...even once..."

His words faded off into incoherent mumbles. Sebastian stood, moving closer.

"Grell..."

"...I'll never come first to you. I won't. I know it. That damn brat you're tied to-"

"Is the only reason we ever encountered each other."

"And even though you _hate_ him, you do everything you can to-!"

"To follow his orders."

"You spend _all_ your time thinking about him, even if we're alone-"

"If I'm with you, I'm not thinking about-"

"_Shut up!_ You don't even act like I'm something impor-"

"I don't _what?_"

"_Stop interrupting me!_"

He drew his hand back, frustrated, angry, hurt in so many ways, and now he wouldn't even listen-

The demon caught the reaper's wrist as he made to bring his arm back down in an arc that would have connected solidly with his cheek. Grell let out a startled cry; Sebastian's grip was unnecessarily tight. The words he wanted to throw at the demon died on his lips as he saw that Sebastian's eyes had taken on the glowing, feline appearance that indicated his extreme anger.

"_I've been very forgiving so far,_" He growled. "_And I have disregarded much of the_ nonsense _you've been spouting to degrade me. But I will_ not _tolerate what you were about to say, drunk, sober, or otherwise._"

Grell let out a pathetic whimper, trying to free his arm from Sebastian's grip. The demon sneered, grabbing his chin and forcing the smaller man to look at him.

"_Is there anything you've said thus far...that you'd like to reconsider._"

After a moment, the green eyes began to sparkle and fill with tears; Grell fell heavily against him, shaking as he began to cry. Sebastian sighed after a moment, wrapping his arms around his companion.

"Grell...!"

"I-I...I'm...sorry..." He wasn't so much standing as using the demon to keep him upright. "...It's...it's not fair...!"

"What isn't fair..."

"That-he gets everything and all I get is the leftover time..!"

"How do you expect to change that?" He murmured softly. "There's nothing I can do...my hands are tied, Grell. Try to understand..."

"...I just...want to know you're really mine..."

"You know I am."

"...No...I don't...I'm no different than that damn kid..."

"What are you talking about-?"

"The damn gloves...! You take them off when you're done with your obligation to him...how long before you start putting them on to cut your obligation to me...?"

"It isn't an obligation, Grell-"

"Doesn't matter." His voice was flat and exhausted. "He doesn't know or care about what you do while he's asleep. He doesn't give a _damn_ about what happens. And if it weren't for his soul, you wouldn't give a damn about him." He pulled away, spreading his arms. "What about me? I don't have any collateral. ...I have nothing...nothing but the word of a demon."

"You think I won't keep it? I've kept to my contract, no matter how little you like it."

"A contract with a demon is different than a promise from one. Demons lie all the time. Hell-you lie when you say you don't!"

"...What else would you have me do, Grell. I've given you all I can offer."

"No. No, you haven't."

He was taken aback by the suddenness and surety of Grell's response-so much so that he actually took a step backward to steady himself.

"What else could you possibly want-? What else can I-?"

He stopped as he realized what the reaper was implying. Tired and raw, but focused, the glimmering green eyes met his own.

"...What's the one thing that boy has that I don't?"

"No. No, Grell. I won't-"

His head dropped to his chest and he gave a bitter laugh.

"Exactly. You don't want to be bound to me. Besides, what could I give you in return?" He shook his head, snatching up the bottle of wine. "Forget it. I never mentioned anything."

Sebastian took the bottle before he could swig straight from it, pressing a finger to the reaper's lips as he tried to protest.

"You've had enough. ...And I say no because I have no idea of how you'll react to it."

The redhead took a step back. Sebastian started to say something, but fell silent as the green eyes meet his, suddenly sober and solemn.

"...It wouldn't interfere with your contract with the Phantomhive boy. ...Just something...to say I'm yours, and you're mine."

Could it work? Would it _take_ on a death god?

"...I don't even know if it's _possible_, Grell...demons and death gods aren't exactly known for getting along famously..."

"Neither are demons and humans! You prey on them, that's the simple truth-that's not exactly 'getting along'...!"

"Things...could go horribly wrong. I doubt your body would readily accept a demon's seal."

"Perhaps, but I highly doubt contracting with you would _kill_ me...I can endure anything else."

"...We don't know that it won't."

Grell ran a hand irritably through his hair.

"It was a stupid idea that occurred to me. It doesn't matter."

"...It seems to matter very much." Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell, pulling the redhead's back to his chest. "...I don't want to needlessly and pointlessly cause you pain...put such an ugly mark as my own on your flawless skin..."

Grell leaned back into the embrace, sighing again.

"...Think about it. Do that for me." He gave a wry smile, some of his usual energy returning. "I'd say 'sleep on it'...but..."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile.

"...I'll consider it...but I just can't see it ending well. What if the other reapers noticed the mark? I'd be sentenced to death or some such, for seducing one of you with my dark charms..."

Grell laughed softly, turning to face his lover.

"You've already done that..."

For the first time that night, his attentions were truly sweet as he pressed close and buried his face in the demon's shoulder. Contenting himself with the fact that he was here now, that Sebastian was holding him in his arms, he forced his mind into its usual, narrow scope, refusing to think about anything but the immediate future.


	10. Chapter Nine: The Butler, Contemplative

The Butler, Contemplative

He had tried to put the notion of contracting with the reaper aside. There were too many variables, too many unknowns, too many ways in which it might hurt rather than help. But it was seeming more and more unfair to say no.

He was willing to go through it, wasn't he? He'd said that pain didn't matter. He was willing to mark his perfect skin, to take on the dark and despicable symbol of a demon. He wanted nothing more than proof-the same as a woman would want a wedding or engagement ring-that they were each other's.

Would he settle for a ring, perhaps? One wrought in the fashion of his mark? Some trinket he could carry on him that bore his seal, instead of enduring the process of having his body physically altered to show it?

Was a _contract_ absolutely necessary?

He knew the answer was yes. A contract was binding. It could be broken, but only under the direst of circumstances. Having been rejected perhaps too many times in his long life, Grell sought something more substantial than a ring or a watch emblazoned with his lover's mark. Something that couldn't be slipped on and off at convenience.

The reaper was sleeping beside him now, offering his gentle warmth by simply being there. Sebastian pressed a soft kiss to his shoulder as he thought of exactly why he was beginning to change his mind.

}~X~X~X~{

He had slipped through the window, the same as any other night, but rather than pin him immediately and send the both of them reeling into their world of passionate tussles and tender affection, he had hung back. It was shyness, not the coy, sultry demeanor that kept him from it; it was obvious in the way he could barely meet the other's eye, in the blush that had kissed his cheeks before he'd taken two steps into the room...and in his general appearance. While his red glasses were still perched on his nose, his hair was pulled back in a bow; instead of its usual vibrant crimson, it had been toned down to the neutral brown it had been when he'd been disguised as a butler in his own right. There was the notable absence of his red jacket, today swapped for black (the bow in his hair wasn't his typical scarlet, either, but a muted burgundy), and as he bit his lip, he saw that even his teeth had been turned to the more human shape.

The timid change had, to say the least, piqued Sebastian's curiosity. He had taken the smaller man into his arms in a gentle embrace, greeting him with a softly passionate kiss.

"Something wrong?"

He'd shaken his head, burying it in Sebastian's shoulder.

"...Grell..."

After a moment, he pulled back, biting his lip and refusing insecurely to meet the demon's eye. So he wanted something, but was afraid to ask. He had to smile, tugging gently at the reaper's tie to undo the bow.

"...Are you going to make me guess, again...?" He asked softly, murmuring into his ear. "I wouldn't mind..."

It pulled a soft, hesitant giggle from the reaper. Yes, a guessing game might just be perfect.

"...I hope...you can figure it out..."

He voice even trembled; what was so taboo to him that he couldn't bring to words to his lips, even cryptically, without some fear?

Sebastian was determined to find out, tenderly claiming the reaper's lips again as he pulled him close. Grell's hands fluttered at his chest, fumbling uncharacteristically with the demon's tie as he attempted to undo it. Eventually he managed to; by the time the strip of black cloth had fallen to the floor, Sebastian had pulled the bow from his hair and was gently slipping his hands underneath the reaper's untucked and unbuttoned shirt and vest to slip them off the slight frame.

He was slowly beginning to respond less timidly, dexterity returning as he began to undo Sebastian's buttons. As the demon's shirt fell to the floor with a soft sigh, Grell-screwing up every ounce of his courage-slowly drew his knee up Sebastian's leg. A giddy thrill ran through him as the demon slipped a hand into the crease between thigh and calf and hooked it more firmly about his hip, a hand playing over the black cloth that still covered the slender, feminine thigh.

"S...Sebastian..." He breathed against the demon's lips as their hips ground together. He pulled back to finally meet the green-eyed gaze, running his free hand through the soft silk that was Grell's hair.

"...Yes...?"

Another chill shot down Grell's spine and he had to steady himself, both feet firmly on the ground again; their lips were still close enough to just barely touch as he spoke.

"I..." his hands trailed down Sebastian's chest, his stomach, clenched around his belt. "I...I love you."

The demon couldn't help but smile more broadly than he had in a long while. For all the reaper's outward flamboyancy, and for all his talk of love and passion, he had never said those three words to him successively. And he'd 'warned' him, hadn't he...? That despite all appearances, it wasn't a word he threw around without care.

"...And I, you," He murmured, giving him a little nuzzle. "...My love..."

There was a new light beginning to shine in the emerald eyes, turning them from mere chips of color to the sparkling jewels they so strongly resembled as an elated grin spread across his lips. The spark of joy seemed to be spreading throughout him; his teeth were their usual shape, and his hairline was beginning to bleed crimson through the strands, replacing the dull umber.

But there was still a hesitancy hanging about him; had there not been, the demon was sure the other would have pounced, smothering him in kisses and affection at the thought of being loved in return.

"...Is there something else you want...?" He asked, unable to keep the smile from his lips.

That uncertainty again, the timidity. Grell's smile faltered slightly, his hands shifting-suddenly unclenching from where they'd been and slowly wrapping around Sebastian's waist as he rested his head on the demon's shoulder again.

"...I...I want..."

Sebastian took up stroking his hair, watching the last of the brown brighten to red.

"...You want...?"

Once again, he gathered all his courage to speak the words.

"I...I want you...to love me."

His voice was barely above a whisper, and while he could hear them perfectly, the demon had to think on the words for a moment, to ensure he'd caught the second meaning properly as he kissed the nape of Grell's neck.

"...Is that why you were so shy...?" He settled on as a response, nipping lightly at the tender lobe of the reaper's ear.

"I-I..."

Whatever answer he had slipped away as Sebastian's hands trailed down his front and slowly undid his belt.

"It's unlike you to be so...insecure," He says softly. "You worried me for a minute..."

"I'm s-sorry..."

"No need to apologize..." Sebastian's voice was little more than warm breath behind his ear as he continued to undress the other with unhurried, sure motions, pulling him into a kiss when it was done and as he focused on himself.

Shortly afterward, they fell onto the bed together, naked limbs twining around each others and bodies meeting where they never had before. Finding himself pinned beneath Sebastian's warm weight, Grell stammered as he began to tease.

"S-Sebastian-I-I've..."

"What...?" He was far too interested in the hollow in the reaper's throat and the lovely vibrations that ran through it as he spoke to pay strict attention to the words they translated to.

"I've never...!"

That caught his attention. Glancing up, he met the mild panic in the green eyes, reaching to touch his cheek in an attempt to soothe it away.

"With another-?"

"...Ever. With anyone."

Sebastian's thumb made a slow path across the high cheekbone.

"Then we'll go slow," He says. "And I'll be gentle." He shifted and kissed the tip of Grell's nose. "Unless you've changed your mind."

He bit his lip, slowly shaking his head and touching Sebastian's chest.

"...I want this." He met the red gaze for mere seconds. "...I want _you_."

"Just say the word if you want me to stop," He murmured, tenderly kissing him before sitting up.

He was resplendent, lying on his back with his hair fanned out beneath him, a bed of crimson, nothing else but perfect ivory skin, soft and supple to the touch, his lips reddened from kissing, cheeks blushing pink. The faint but sweet scent that he gave off reminded the demon-somehow appropriately-of strawberries and cream.

"It will hurt."

"...I know."

He smiled gently, hands playing over the smooth torso, teasing the dusky pink buds on his chest and pulling a mewl from Grell's mouth.

"I hate to be so vulgar," He says, lowering his head to plant soft kisses along the elegant flare of his collarbones, "but...suck."

Grell didn't hesitate to obey as Sebastian lazily lifted a hand, taking the long, slim fingers into his mouth. He let out a low groan of his own as the wet warmth enveloped him, the skilled tongue swirling around each and thoroughly coating them. He pulled his hand away and claimed the soft mouth his own again, letting his fingers trace a damp path down Grell's chest, his stomach, the crease where his thigh met his body...they trailed ever-so-lightly over his slowly hardening member, making him gasp, before beginning to tease his tight entrance.

"Relax," Sebastian murmured, "The more tense you are...the less pleasant it will be."

The redhead nodded slowly, letting out a squeak as the demon pressed one finger in.

"Relax," He whispered again, gently kissing him. "I know it's strange at first."

The reaper let out as hiss as he added another, slowly and gently beginning to scissor and stretch him; relaxing as Sebastian had suggested slowly became easier, and as he added the third finger, he had almost-almost-gotten used to the sensation.

The little squeaks and mews Grell let out under his ministrations were simply sublime, and the way his body moved was incredible; the sight alone brought a heavy ache, an almost painful desire.

"S...Sebastian..." He breathed, as the demon withdrew his hand, stroking himself a few times before carefully aligning their bodies.

"Do you want me stop...?"

"No...!"

He pressed one more kiss to the reaper's lips, parting his legs the slightest bit more and finding a firm grip on the slim hips.

"...Ready...?"

He only nodded, gripping the sheets beneath him almost tightly enough to tear holes. Sebastian slowly pushed himself in, allowing plenty of time for him to adjust to the sensation.

A strangled gasp fought its way through Grell's clenched teeth, the white-hot thickness so different from the demon's fingers. Held steady by his hands, it was all he could do not to scream as he was slowly but surely filled.

Buried completely in the virginal tightness, Sebastian allowed him time to get used to the feeling; Grell's chest was heaving, muscles clenching spasmodically at the unfamiliar sensation.

"Tell me when..."

He trailed off, running his hand along one of Grell's thighs. He was beginning to shift slightly, trying to get slightly more comfortable. After a moment, he nodded.

Sebastian gave the reaper's thigh an affectionate squeeze, beginning slowly to move. Grell winced audibly with each miniature thrust, but gradually the gasps ceased and Sebastian dared to move a little more quickly, a little more strongly. As a rhythm was slowly established, Grell began to tentatively match Sebastian's movements. When his motions turned from careful to comfortable, the demon began to shift again, trying different angles, thrusting just a little deeper. As Grell opened his mouth to say something, the other found what he was looking for; the question on the redhead's lips was replaced with a shout as his body jerked in response. Sebastian only gave a quiet laugh, digging his fingers gently into the inside of Grell's thigh.

"Try not to be so loud, love," He purred, pressing himself forward to hit the sweet bundle of nerves again. Grell let out a squeal muted by his tightly pursed lips, his body once again reacting of its own accord and arching at the intense pleasure after so much discomfort. It was all the demon could do not to take him as roughly and intensely as he could; he had to remind himself that attempting that right now would not bode well for the other. As he continued to thrust-Grell's reactions growing steadily less and less careful and restrained-he realized that the low growl was emitting from his throat again, as it always did when he was particularly aroused. The reaper's sensuous motions and sultry moans, coupled with the tight heat of his body, were quickly bringing him to his release.

"Oh god, Grell...!"

Beneath him, the smaller man was beginning to gasp, biting his lip again to try and muffle his desperate moans. He arched as he finally came, and Sebastian let out a lust-filled groan as he was also brought to his release, wave after wave of pleasure coursing through them both.

He forced himself to stand instead of collapsing onto the bed beside the redhead, instead stumbling across the room and grabbing the hand towel from the wash table and wiping the sticky mess off his stomach.

"...Sebastian...?"

He laughed quietly as he returned to the bed, falling onto it and pulling Grell close. Burying his face in the crimson hair and breathing deep, he nuzzled the redhead's neck. He felt lethargic but euphoric at the same time, complete and content as he was surrounded by the delicate scent of his lover.

"Is there something you wanted...?" He murmured, pulling the rumpled sheets over them. He was fighting the mad desire to laugh, and as Grell shook his head, he settled on claiming his lips in a kiss to prevent himself from going into hysterics. Grell let out a little noise of surprise; it was unlike Sebastian to be the impulsive one, to be nipping so enthusiastically at his lip, to be nuzzling against his cheek like a playful kitten.

"...I just...didn't know where you were going..."

The quavering voice instantly calmed the hyperactive impulse, and the demon took up stroking Grell's hair.

"I'm not going to leave," he murmured. The reaper gave something that might have been a nod, burying his face in Sebastian's shoulder as a shudder ran through him. It occurred to him that Grell may have begun to cry, and his suspicion was confirmed as something hot and liquid fell onto his shoulder.

He had half-expected the bubbly, flamboyant personality to reassert itself, but thinking about it, he realized that would have been all wrong. He was slowly beginning to realize just how much of an 'actress' Grell really was, putting on such a convincing personality of frenetic ineptitude, when beneath it he really was just a sweet, shy person. The outgoing persona, he surmised, was a buffer; a shield from rejection and hurt, built and expanded upon across the centuries as he needed to protect himself.

Grell nestled himself deeper into Sebastian's embrace as the demon shifted to hold him closer. Somehow, he knew the reaper sought comfort and reassurance. Of course-he would want to know it hadn't been a mistake, that what had happened between them was more than just the act.

Sebastian wrapped his arms tight around the trembling body pressed to his, holding him protectively to his chest. Grell's eyes were shut tight as he tried to stop the tears; the demon couldn't resist but to gently kiss away the tears on the flushed cheek, the fluttering eyelid.

He felt no need to say anything; Grell had turned toward the soft kisses, his hand slipping across Sebastian's chest and over his shoulder. Touch could convey whatever they wanted the other to know, and Grell drifted to sleep as Sebastian ran his fingertips through the hair on the nape of his neck.

}~X~X~X~{

He was still tracing the gentle curve as he ran through the possibilities over and over again in his mind. For some reason, things seemed different now. He hated himself for being so cynical, as his mind warped Grell's intentions; part of him said he had only offered himself to use it as leverage later, almost demand the contract in return. But it was simply too unlike him to twist things in such a detached way. He tied it in too tightly with intimacy to try to use it in a bargain.

He could almost reconcile it into something less manipulative, something closer to Grell's personality, though he still doubted the reaper had too much of an idea as to how far he could read into it.

'I've given you the one thing in the world I had left to give. I've given you the most intimate, most meaningful thing I have to offer. I've trusted you with something I can never reclaim, and can never change.'

He could almost hear the words falling in a soft whisper from the full lips, a phantom voice murmuring them in his ear. He despised himself all the more for putting the words in the reaper's mouth.

Perhaps having never given it to another in so long was only half his own choice, but that would do nothing other than make him more wary of who he finally entrusted the last remnants of his innocence to. What he'd given up and what he wanted were too closely tied for him to use one in pursuit of the other.

He shifted, settling himself more comfortably as he nestled closer to Grell. The green eyes opened for a moment, settling on him and losing their sharpness.

"...Sebastian..."

He smiled, resting his forehead on Grell's.

"Mmm...?"

"I love you..."

"I love you, Grell..."

He pressed a light kiss to the tip of the reaper's nose, resting his chin on his head as the smaller man burrowed further into his embrace.

"...Grell...?"

He gave a small noise, fast falling asleep again. In a rare moment of indecision, the demon hesitated, sighing.

"Se...bas...?"

He held Grell more tightly for a moment.

"...Remind me tomorrow...that I promised to give you what you want." He nuzzled his cheek. "Will you remember?"

Grell nodded slowly, snuggling back into Sebastian's arms. After a moment, he pulled back again, looking up at him.

"Wait-you-?"

He pressed a finger to Grell's lips, tenderly kissing him.

"Sleep. We can talk tomorrow."

"But-!"

"Remind me," He murmured. "We'll talk tomorrow."

Grell was fighting sleep as he tried to protest, but he was losing badly; his eyes fell shut and he nestled himself against Sebastian again. The demon stroked his hair until his breathing slowed and stopped, and he was once again fast asleep.

"...Let's hope it's what you want it to be..."


	11. Chapter Ten: The Butler, Consoling

The Butler, Consoling

He stood before the mirror, smoothing out the front of his shirt as he waited for Grell to wake. He'd slept soundly and deeply, but he would have to rise soon.

Leaving the last few buttons open, Sebastian crossed back to his bed and gently shook the sleeping redhead.

"Grell...it's time to wake up..."

As he shifted, grumbling, Sebastian laughed softly and kissed his cheek.

"You can stay here if you like," He murmured. "But I can't come back until tonight..."

Grell heaved a deep sigh.

"No...have work..."

He sat up, then winced. His movements became more careful as he gingerly scooted to the edge of the bed, pulling a sheet over his lap and risking a slow stretch.

"Where are my clothes...?"

Sebastian picked up the neatly folded pile and placed in on the bed beside him.

"...Allow me...?"

Grell gave a little smile, relaxing as Sebastian's sure touch took over. He still couldn't move particularly quickly, but gradually he was feeling less pain. Nonetheless, it was gratefully that he fell back onto the bed as Sebastian finished tucking in his shirt.

"So sure you can't take the day off...?" The demon murmured, planting soft kisses on the reaper's shoulder as he did up Grell's buttons. "It would probably do you some good..."

He shook his head, sighing again as Sebastian withdrew.

"Will wouldn't be happy with me..." He says, slipping his vest on with Sebastian's help. "I have to go in..."

"Then rest, at least. And try to take it easy. "

Grell laughed softly, leaning against Sebastian as he finished buttoning it up.

"I intend to."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around Grell, holding him close and resting his cheek on the top of the reaper's head.

"...Come back as soon as possible..." He says softly. "And I'll finish up as soon as I can."

"...I will."

He held him just a bit tighter for a moment, second-guessing his decision to make the contract with Grell.

"...You're sure you want to do this, regardless of what might happen? I told you-we don't know how you're going to react to the seal..."

"What's the worst that could happen...? My body rejects it completely and we're back where we started...?"

Sebastian bit back a laundry list of other possibilities. The seal would be rejected, but he would be permanently scarred or disfigured; his body would swing back and forth between seemingly normal periods and spans of violent rejection of the symbol; it would take, but constantly cause him pain, with no way to nullify the contract...

He forced a short laugh.

"...Good point."

Grell rested his chin between Sebastian's collarbones, slipping his arms up the demon's back and around his shoulders.

"...How much time do we have...?"

"A while, yet," He says, running a hand through Grell's hair. "I wouldn't wake you up with just enough time to throw you out..."

"Good..."

Sebastian smiled as Grell nuzzled his cheek into his chest, resting against him.

"How are you feeling...?"

"...I've felt better."

Sebastian couldn't help but laugh quietly.

"...You did ask me to..."

"I know..." He kissed the skin peeking between the undone buttons at the top of Sebastian's shirt. "...I don't _blame_ you..."

He gently tilted Grell's head back, pressing a sweet kiss to his lips.

"...You're absolutely sure you want this," He says. "Once the contract is made, there's no way to break it..."

"I'm sure," Grell murmured, returning the kiss. "...I just don't know that you are..."

Sebastian forced a smile, giving Grell a gentle squeeze.

"As long as you're happy, I will be...I just keep thinking about all the things we're unsure of."

"We'll deal with them as they come." Grell brushed a lock of hair out of Sebastian's face, smiling up at him. "Anything short of death will eventually resolve itself...and we're not exactly easy to kill."

The demon smiled gently, laughing genuinely this time.

"I'm well aware."

Grell stood on his toes for a moment to plant a soft kiss on Sebastian's cheek, nuzzling his face into the darker man's neck.

"...Sebastian...I wasn't trying to force your hand," He says quietly. "...Don't do this if it isn't want you want."

"What-? Why would you think-?"

"I learned a long time ago how to tell when someone was just trying to appease me."

There was a sigh in Grell's voice, and he stepped away. Sebastian gently tried to pull him back, but he resisted the tug, sitting on the bed again.

"...I'm not trying to appease you, Grell. I wouldn't do that with something so serious. A contract is all but irreversible. I don't make them lightly."

"And why would you make one without reward? I have nothing to offer you..."

Sebastian's smile was tinted with sadness as he stepped forward and touched Grell's cheek.

"A contract is just a promise of one thing for another. You couldn't offer me companionship and affection...?"

"...And what do I get in return?"

"The same from me." He knelt, slowly helping Grell into his boots. "Is there something else you'd want...?"

"No..."

Finishing lacing up his shoes, Sebastian sighed and rested his head in Grell's lap.

"It's up to you. I'll do whatever you want me to."

Grell ran his fingers through Sebastian's hair.

"I can't give you orders," He says softly. "I don't want it to be like that. I only want you to make this contract if it's what you want." He gave a bitter laugh. "You can still make your own decisions, can't you?"

Sebastian gave a small smile, looking up at Grell.

"Of course I can. Are you so surprised that I would choose to give you what you want?"

Grell sighed softly.

"...It's not something most people do."

Sebastian laughed quietly, standing and touching Grell's cheek.

"Then isn't it about time someone did?"

He kisses him tenderly for a long moment, running his hand through Grell's hair before breaking the kiss. Grell bit his lip as Sebastian gently nuzzled his cheek.

"I have to go..." He murmured. "Don't forget..."

"As soon as possible."

The demon smiled, stroking Grell's cheek before pulling away.

"Where do you want the seal...?"

Grell thought for a moment as Sebastian finished getting dressed.

"The closer it is to your eye, the stronger the contract," He says. "But, for any number of reasons, I don't think anywhere on your face on would be optimal."

"No..." Grell gave a little laugh. "That wouldn't be good."

He crossed to Sebastian and wraps his arms around the demon's chest, resting his cheek between his shoulder blades.

"...On my chest would be best, I think."

Sebastian gave a laugh.

"Over your heart, I'm assuming...?"

Grell turned pink.

"It sounds so...cliché when you say it like that..."

Sebastian turned and kissed Grell's forehead.

"Cliché or not, it is a perfect place for it. Easy to hide, but in a relatively obvious place..."

Grell smiled sadly and rested his head on Sebastian's chest.

"I have to go," the demon says softly. "I'll see you tonight..."

"Right..."

He kissed Grell's temple, drawing away and picking up his gloves.

"I love you..."

Grell's voice was nearly inaudible as Sebastian tugged on one of his gloves. He paused before pulling on the second.

"And I love you. I'll see you tonight."

"...Tonight."

Grell sighed as Sebastian reluctantly tugged on his second glove, vanishing out the window. The demon sighed to himself as he left the room.


	12. Chapter Eleven: The Butler, Demonic

The Butler, Demonic

"There you are."

"I'm sorry I took so long, Will was lecturing us today on-"

"It doesn't matter." Sebastian helped Grell through the window and offered a small smile. "...Shall we...?"

Grell returned the timid gesture; they were both more nervous than they cared to admit.

"...The sooner, the better."

"Exactly."

Sebastian sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Now...this may not be anything like what you're expecting. And it is extremely odd that contracts are forged under such...casual circumstances."

Grell only nodded, slowly sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Some contracts are made...taking specific advantage of the less-than fully sane state of mind the summoner. Thus, there are loopholes, et cetera...but I want this to be fair and even."

"Right."

Grell's voice was quiet and timid, and he sat unusually still, staring up at the demon with wide, innocent eyes. Sebastian-pacing as he spoke-stopped and touched Grell's cheek.

"I said it before. It will hurt. I can't change that."

"I know..."

Sebastian's thumb passed over Grell's cheekbone; he pressed a sweet kiss to his lips before straightening up. He turned his back, and the air around him took on a dark charge.

"Lay back."

Uneasily, Grell settled himself on the bed. His eyes were wide and moist; curious but wary. Sebastian's aura was seething, pulsating, swelling around him. It was steadily growing more demonic, setting every one of Grell's nerves on edge. They told him to flee, to get out of the presence of the demon as quickly as possible...but he fought them, lying still on Sebastian's bed, staring at him with child-like, innocent fear.

"Don't worry..." Sebastian's smile was a cruel smirk, his voice velvet and silk soaked in venom. His eyes were a glowing vermeil, the slitted pupils feline and dangerous. "...I promise it won't hurt as much as you're expecting it to."

Grell didn't take much consolation in the coolly spoken words, only blinking once and swallowing hard. The noxious green-black vibe writhing around the demon was growing more and more...restless, it seemed. It pulsated erratically, swelling and contracting jaggedly and disjointedly. The figure at its center was changing; the eyes seemed to have taken on a cruel tilt, the facial features becoming more angular, almost elven. It was simultaneously more enrapturing and undoubtedly more terrifying than the visage the reaper was accustomed too. The smirk the demon wore grew wider, revealing that the fangs in his grin had lengthened and sharpened. His fingernails as well had lengthened into gleaming black claws.

With a sound that wasn't quite a tear, a ridge of ebony feathers erupted from his collarbones, flaring elegantly over his shoulders. They tore through the shirt and vest he had been wearing; black and white fabric fell to the ground in scraps.

The clothing he had been wearing all seemed to have fallen away; the crisp, clean-cut appearance was replaced with one decidedly more sinister. In spite of himself, Grell found himself observing the difference context could make; under any other circumstances, the spike-heeled boots and black leather sheathing the demon's legs would have made him pounce. In this form, however, he was certain such behavior would end with him mercilessly beaten.

There were a series of buckles running vertically along the lower half of his torso; the upper was clad in more leather, stopping only at the mantle of feathers. The throbbing aura finally withdrew, becoming tangible and creating a black cloak, regal if not for the tatters and shreds it was in.

His eyes remained the glowing, shining red, slitted pupils dark in the brilliant gaze.

"Well then..." Sebastian's voice was a silky hiss, his motions accompanied by the sound of creaking leather as he moved toward the bed. "Shall we finally get things underway...?"

The only sound Grell could manage was a dry click; his lungs seemed to have forgotten their function. Every cell in his body was screaming at him to flee now. Had he any control over his motor functions, he thought he would have. But he was held paralyzed by something, and so he remained stock-still on the bed.

"Oh...that's right...you haven't seen this side of me before..." He chuckled darkly, his grin widening. "Not what you expected...?"

Without waiting for a response, he leaned over and ran a fingernail down Grell's torso, tearing his shirt open and flicking the cloth away to reveal his chest.

"Now, you'll have to try very hard not to make any noise...we don't want anyone hearing, do we...?"

Grell finally found the ability to move again; he shook his head vehemently. Sebastian smirked again, idly tracing the place where he would place the mark with the tip of his fingernail. His motions had been surprisingly tender thus far. The reaper had expected him to be slightly more rough.

As if in response to his thought, pain lanced through his chest as Sebastian drove the tip of his claw into the pale skin. Grell gritted his teeth against the cry of pain that had risen to his lips.

The demon only laughed softly, beginning to carve.

"The terms of our contract," he intoned softly, smiling as Grell fought back cries of agony, his back arching against the pain, "Are simple, but...extremely binding." He finished the inner circle and began the outer. "Your desire was proof of affection...and the exchange...of my heart...for your own."

The way the demon's eyes widened maliciously as he spoke terrified Grell for a moment. It seemed almost as if he wanted to take the words in their most literal sense and tear the still-beating organ out of his chest...but they softened again after a moment, and he continued, almost in afterthought.

"...Of course...in context to the...aforementioned affection..." He says. With a small flourish of his hand he finished the outer circle. The tip of the nail, Grell saw, was red with blood. He could feel it, hot and liquid, pooling on his chest.

"And..." The nail dug in again, prompting another strangled cry and contortion. "The contract will last...until...we agree to dissolve it...should it come to that point. Of course-any and all contracts made...are null and void should one of the consenting parties...cease to be..."

Again, that malicious flicker in his eyes that terrified the reaper for a moment, but once again, the bloodlust faded.

"...But it generally...goes against our principles...to harm those we contract with..." he laughed darkly. "After, of course...the contract is..." A final flick of the cruel fingernail, completing the inverted star of the pentagram. "Formed."

The symbol on Grell's chest burned as Sebastian lowered his head and languidly licked the blood away. The searing pain was amplified as the hot tongue passed over them; he had expected that the pain would fade as the demon pulled away, but it remained, strong and apparent as ever. The bleeding had stopped, though, as far as he could tell.

He felt weak and shaky for some reason; he scratched it up to some kind of adrenaline crash. It was over; the contract was made; they were, undoubtedly, each other's. He closed his eyes, willing himself to relax and calm down.

Some time later, he wasn't sure how much (it hadn't seemed long), he felt the bed sag as Sebastian sat down beside him.

"Grell...?"

He forced his eyes open, looking at the other. The demon had once again adopted the more human appearance. He was staring not-quite calmly at the seal.

"What...?"

"...How do you feel?"

Grell shifted, forcing himself to sit up.

"It still hurts..."

He could see something flickering behind Sebastian's eyes and knew something was wrong.

"Other than the mark..."

Grell sighed, scrubbing at one of his eyes.

"Just...tired...my head hurts..."

Sebastian kissed his temple, running a hand through his hair and tucking an errant lock behind his ear.

"Lie down...you should rest..."

Grell obeyed, trying to get comfortable. He could tell Sebastian was uneasy; the demon was distracted as he unlaced his boots and pulled them off, taking the blankets and drawing them around him.

"What's wrong, Sebastian...?"

"Nothing..." He says, but even his voice was distant. "...That should be healed by the morning."

Grell whimpered softly as Sebastian moved across the room, leaning against the wall. He didn't react for a moment, then looked up.

"Something wrong?"

"Stay near me..."

Sebastian sighed after a moment and crossed back to the bed, sitting and smiling sadly as Grell took his hand.

"Go to sleep," he says. "You'll feel better in the morning..."

Grell glanced uncertainly at him. After a moment, growing uncomfortable under the redhead's scrutiny, Sebastian reached out and gently removed his glasses.

"Hey-"

The demon leaned over and kissed Grell's cheek.

"I told you...go to sleep."

The reaper sighed, almost whimpering again...but Sebastian was running his fingers through his hair in a soothing rhythm, and the candles in the room had been extinguished...despite the discomfort from the wound below his collarbone, Grell soon gave in to Sebastian's request and slipped into a light doze.

The motion of Sebastian's hand slowed and stopped with Grell's breath. Of course, tonight of all nights, he wouldn't breathe; tonight, when he would be most worried.

The seal should have healed almost right after it had been completed. There was no reason that it should still be open and causing him pain...unless, as he'd speculated, his body was trying to reject the demonic influence. If that were the case, the best-case scenario would be the seal healing in the near future, or rejecting completely...he didn't even want to consider what the worst-case scenario would be.


	13. Chapter Twelve: The Butler, Concerned

The Butler, Concerned

It hadn't healed.

To make matters worse, Grell had developed a fever overnight. He'd noticed it when he had leaned over to kiss Grell's forehead as the time came for him to begin his day. The reaper hadn't slept soundly, and had only just settled into another fitful bout of slumber as Sebastian stood; it pained him to know that he wouldn't be able to see him until the day was over. As if to drive the point home, the redhead shifted restlessly in his sleep as Sebastian stood.

"I'll be back soon enough," He promised softly, knowing however soon he managed to return, it would still be too late. Grell would suffer alone throughout the day, and there was nothing that could be done to change that.

He hesitated in the doorway, looking back over his shoulder. Grell continued to shift uneasily, whimpering now and then.

"...Soon," he says quietly. "I promise..."

}~X~X~X~{

To Sebastian' knowledge, he had remained in the same restless sleep for most of the time he'd been away. Regardless, he was still asleep when he returned; the demon sat on the bed again and rested a hand on his forehead. The fever had gotten worse.

_This shouldn't be happening at all. ...Will he die if the fever rises too much...? It shouldn't be affecting him this way...!_

He stood restlessly, dipping a cloth in the cold water at his washbasin. Wringing it out, he moved back to the bed and laid it across Grell's forehead, pushing aside the sweat-soaked locks of hair that clung to his forehead.

"Grell..."

The reaper shifted again, his eyes fluttering open. The green gaze was glazed and unfocused, and he struggled to make sense of the information his eyes were relaying to him.

"S...Sebastian...?"

"I'm right here."

His gaze slid out of focus again and his eyes dropped closed.

"Grell-?"

He mumbled something incoherent. Sebastian took one of his hands, squeezing it for a moment.

"I'll be here all night..."

It was hell to sit there and watch him, being unable to do anything; all he could do to comfort the reaper was periodically dampen the cloth again, now and then running it over his neck and wrists to help him feel cooler.

It was difficult to say what was making him to restless, but he wanted to expend energy, preferably in a violent way. He'd promised Grell he would stay, though...

He glanced to the prone form on the bed. He was completely still now, breathing shallowly. Even when he did wake, he was delirious...the odds were slim that he was even aware Sebastian was still there.

It was still a promise. On the off-chance that the fever broke, and he wasn't there...

He stood suddenly, crossing the room and taking up a black case. This he flicked open, and removed the violin within it. Music was one thing he enjoyed, a redeeming feature of a generally displeasing realm. It took very little to create it, and it could do wonders when it came to putting a restless mind at ease, or even tiring out a body with seemingly little effort. A piano would have been better, but then again, at such on hour, playing loudly would not have been taken kindly to.

He plucked the strings once each, testing the tuning, adjusting it minutely; finally, with a deep sigh, he began to play quietly, letting the music fill the small room. It was a haunting melody that his fingers coaxed from the instrument, teetering on the fine line between eerie and comforting.

Such intense emotions were alien to him, coming from a world where self-preservation trumped all. To be so deeply concerned now was unnerving; it wasn't unusual for the one a demon was contracted to to get themselves into trouble, but that was entertaining. Watching the futile struggles of the helpless, finding even small ways to claim dominance...it was simply the way it went.

But he was helpless now, as well; the pain and danger were his own doing, and beyond his control. The best he could do was wait and try to keep him comfortable, and hope his decision hadn't been the best of horribly misguided intentions.

_...They say devil fools with the best-laid plains..._He sighed deeply, his grip on the bow tightening ever so slightly. ..._Even his own._


	14. Chapter Thirteen: The Butler, Dishonest

Chapter Thirteen: The Butler, Dishonest

"Sebastian...? What are you doing?"

A week had passed since the contract had been formed; Grell was scarcely past delusional fevers, and though his mind allowed him to sleep well, he was still woken now and then from the stabbing pains in his chest. The seal's influence was still fighting to take, and his body was fighting to force it out; two days ago, it had begun to look red and inflamed, and earlier in the morning had begun to ooze a thick, yellow pus. The worst was hopefully over, but he was a long way from healing, and was still frail and weak.

"We're going away from here," He grunted as he pulled the blankets covering the reaper's body back and lifted him out of the bed.

"What...? How are we-? Your contract with-"

Sebastian silenced him, leaving without a backward glance.

"The other reapers are bound to be looking for you. We need to get you away from here, where they can find you."

"But where-?"

"There's a place between worlds," He says quietly. "Something of a resting place for my kind if we can't stand one realm or the other."

_Or if a contract has reached its completion._

"Can they find us there...?"

"If they can, it will take them longer than it would to find you here."

Grell was nodding; he was fighting the desire to finally get some more sleep. He would need to eat and drink as well; only in the past few days had he been able to keep down anything stronger than a mild broth.

"But-the boy..."

"Don't concern yourself with that."

"But-"

"You told me once that you hated not being important enough to me to come before that contract. Now you argue when I decide you are?"

There was a coldness, a bite to his words; Grell tried to tell himself it was irritation at the situation, and rested his head against Sebastian's shoulder.

"I love you," He murmured softly. Sebastian's arms tightened around him, one cradling his shoulders, the other in the crooks of his knees.

"Go to sleep. We'll be there soon."

He didn't notice Grell's eyes searching his face, waiting for him to say the words he wanted to hear. Again, as he finally drifted to sleep, he failed to realize how light and troubled it was, having not received the reassurance he'd sought.

The demon's mind was elsewhere, playing over his evening. He had made up his mind after slipping into his room to check up on Grell between dinner and aiding Ciel in retiring for the night. The look on the boy's face when reality had dawned on him was not one he would soon forget.

Ciel had been in his study, glancing over some paperwork after dinner. Customarily, Sebastian was cleaning up from the meal; as such, the knock on the study door had come as a mild surprise.

"Come in."

Sebastian's face as he entered was blank, as usual; however, for the first time, there was an underlying fury and hatred in his eyes.

"What is it?"

He had wordlessly taken the small pin bearing the Phantomhive crest from his lapel and placed it on the desk between them. Ciel's visible eye surveyed it for a moment before he looked up to the demon's face.

"Just what are you doing, Sebastian? Our contract hasn't been fulfilled."

"I no longer have any desire to fill our contract," He says curtly. "Find someone else to do your bidding."

"What are you playing at?" The boy asked calmly, picking up another sheet and studying it. "You can't break our contract. Until it's complete, you are my butler."

He had looked up again, irritated, as the demon snorted, seemingly amused at his statement.

"I've allowed you the illusion of control for this long," The darker man says. "Did you think it would last forever?"

"Enough!" Ciel rose, slamming his hands down onto the desktop, his eye flashing. "Whatever you're saying, I've had enough of it!"

The burgundy of Sebastian's eyes lit to the burning crimson, the miniature fangs in his grin lengthening as his own patience wore out.

"You fail to realize that there is nothing stopping me from harming-or even destroying you. I've been content to act as your servant until now, but my interest in you has ended. Consider our contract dissolved."

"_You can't do that!_"

His smirk returned, perhaps a bit wider than before at the shrill note of fear that had crept into the brat's voice.

"Did you honestly expect me to play the part of your pawn forever? You contracted with a demon, boy-we have no rules...only aesthetics."

The shock and fury dawning in the boy's eyes were entertaining in the very best way, and in any other circumstance, Sebastian would have adored to torment him more...but there were more pressing matters than ridiculing the brat.

"You contracted with me! The contract isn't complete until-!"

Oh, to finally be able to do what he'd always wanted to. He pulled the gloves from his hands, his fingernails elongating as he did so, and grabbed the boy's chin, effectively silencing him.

"_The contract was your revenge in exchange for your soul. As I have lost interest in the latter, I have no obligation to complete the former._" He couldn't help his usual smirk from sliding across his lips. "Seeing as we are no longer contracted, you should be grateful that I have no intentions of taking your soul, regardless."

"You couldn't-!"

The smirk fell from his face, his expression growing dark and chilling.

"_With no obligation to you, I can do exactly as I wish. Now shut your mouth before I change my mind."_

Ciel could only stare, unable to process this turn of events. Sebastian released him and stood, turning on his heel and leaving. He paused briefly at the door.

"By the way, you'll be blind in that eye," he says. "As payment for three years of service."

The boy recognized the claim for what it was; Sebastian was cementing his control over the situation, cruelly reminding Ciel of just how helpless he really was.

"_I'll show you who's in control-!_"

Furious, he ripped the patch he wore from is eye-and immediately froze. The sight in his right eye had been clouded, yes, but he had still been able to see out of it; now there was nothing. As Sebastian had said, he was blind in one eye. Fury was fighting with panic now, and he dashed over to glance at himself in the small mirror mounted on the wall.

Both eyes gazing back at him in the glass were blue. There was no sign of the seal the demon had created, or the contract they had forged.

"_You can't-DO-this-!_"

Beyond reason, beyond rational thought, he flew out of the room in pursuit of the black-clad figure that had turned its back to him forever. Racing down through the halls, it was surprisingly little time before he caught up to the demon, and launched himself at his back.

He only sidestepped the attack, neatly and agilely as ever.

"Now you're just making a disgrace of yourself," He says, his voice laced with disgust; he hadn't so much as paused. "You've yet to outgrow throwing temper tantrums?"

He was prepared to say something, to throw an order at the retreating man, when his eyes fell on the mark still on the back of his hand.

"You...you're lying-!" He fairly shrieked, nearing hysterics. "Your contract-your seal! _It's still there-!_"

Without realizing it, he had taken off down the hallway again; as he reached the demon this time, however, the black-clawed hand reached swiftly out, pinning the boy's small frame to the wall with an iron grip around his throat.

"_Once again, your selfish, childish mind places you at the center of everything,_" He hissed. _"Our contract is done. I have another to complete. I have no qualms killing you here and now, _boy_, so if you value the scraps you have left of your life, I suggest you cease and desist immediately. You _will. Not. Win._"_

"You-you can't hurt me-! _I forbid it! That's an order!_"

To his surprise-and relief-the hand around his throat pulled back.

"Exactly," Ciel says, laughing harshly to himself. "I knew you couldn't-"

He cuts off as he saw the way Sebastian's upper lip had curled, the way he had pulled an arm back.

As his mind pieced it together, pain exploded in his cheek and he was sent sprawling down the hallway. There had been a most satisfying _SMACK_ as the back of the demon's hand had solidly struck his jaw; with a small noise of approval, the continued on his way to his own chambers. There was only one thing he needed to collect before leaving. Had Grell been able to transport himself, there would be no reason for him to return there at all.

}~X~X~X~{

The boy had insisted on following, screaming obscenities the whole way. The only thing that kept him from taking the boy's soul to finally quiet him was the thought that it would undoubtedly bring the reapers within seconds of an attempt. He was risking enough as far as they were concerned already. It was only a matter of time before Grell's absence would be taken seriously, and the longer they had been away by that point, the better.

Grell had been halfway between sleeping and waking when he finally turned down the hallway leading to his own room; he could sense the drowsy presence, and scowled at the amount of noise his shrieking follower was making. He had long since turned a deaf ear to the boy; the other servants had wisely stayed away. Still adamantly refusing to hear the insults and profanities flung at him, he opened the door to his room just wide enough to slip through and slam it shut again, turning the lock and crossing to the bed, where the reaper was being pulled fully into the waking world by the pounding on the door.

"We're leaving," He says, cursorily checking the wound on Grell's chest before opening the doors to his wardrobe. They cats inside would leave through the window sooner or later.

"What-?"

"Go back to sleep. You'll be safe, don't worry."

}~X~X~X~{

…_I should have come ahead and found a place to keep him…_

Sebastian sighed, holding Grell a bit tighter as he continued to walk the island. It was a barren, rocky place; the few trees that stood around were long dead.

He finally found an area he deemed suitable and gently laid Grell down on a slab of rock that made a miniature plateau. He looked unpleasantly sacrificial, lying on a makeshift alter to a creature much darker than god.

_They shouldn't be able to find you here…_Sebastian pushed a lock of hair off of Grell's face. _Even if they can keep track of you at all times…the demonic aura of this place should mask yours enough._

With nothing to do but wait for the reaper to wake, the demon sat heavily, leaning against another large rock, wondering-not for the first time-if this had been a mistake.


	15. Chapter Fourteen: The Demon, Uncaring

The Demon, Uncaring

"...Sebastian?"

"Yes, my love?"

Grell tried not to sigh. Those three words; there had been a time when he would have given anything to hear them. Now, they were growing hollow and meaningless, and he had to fight not to wince every time the demon said them.

He was faithfully changing the bandaging on Grell's chest, as he did once a day; his gaze never left the task he was working on, even as he spoke.

"...How long will we stay here...?"

"As long as we have to."

"Until it heals...?"

"Right."

Even his touch had changed; it was careful and gentle, as always, but beyond that, there was nothing. The demon didn't pause, or let his hand linger on the reaper's chest; touching his hand or his cheek might as well have been forbidden. All of the affection that Grell had so treasured had...dried up, it seemed, and he wasn't sure what to do.

He had made the mistake once of asking for a kiss; that had been yesterday. Only two days had passed; it seemed like so much longer.

}~X~X~X~{

Sebastian-who usually sat nearby, contemplating something in silence-had finally moved closer, some internal timing telling him it was time to change the bandages. Seeing as these were the only times he could be coaxed into reluctant conversation, Grell had taken the opportunity to finally speak with him again.

"Sebastian...where are we?"

"A place called the Isle of the Dead. I told you, it's a place between worlds...remember?"

"Yes..."

The demon seemed oblivious to his listless answers and general loneliness. He had never felt so isolated with someone he cared so much for mere feet away.

As he gently knotted the new bandaging, Grell touched his hand.

"You've barely talked to me lately..."

Sebastian shrugged, standing up straight and brushing off his clothes.

"I've been considering our options."

"Oh..."

"Is there anything else you want?"

He could list of a thousand things; after a moment, he settled on the simplest thing he could ask for.

"...You always sit away from me...why don't you stay closer...?"

Wordlessly, he settled himself against the side of the rock Grell was resting on. Idly, the redhead began stroking the soft strands of black hair.

"You should sleep, Grell."

"You always say that...I've done nothing but sleep..."

"You'll heal faster that way."

Detachment; that was all he read in the demon's responses. Not a hint of the compassion or tenderness he was used to. Months spent together, laughing, loving, living happily-and now, he was back to square one.

He steeled himself, trying to find the carefree impulsiveness that usually allowed him to make requests like the one he was going to make now. His hand shifted from running through the demon's hair to stroking his cheek.

"You know..." His voice quavered, illustrating all too clearly how apprehensive he was about the demon's reaction. "...You've...hardly even touched me since we made this contract...if you want me to go to sleep...won't you at least kiss me goodnight...?"

Sebastian had shifted, turning to face him.

"...Of course, my love."

Some shallow kind of relief came over the reaper; he relaxed visibly with a content sigh, wrapping his arms around the demon's neck as the black-nailed hand cupped his cheek.

His first thought as Sebastian leaned closer was that something was wrong. It was confirmed beyond his imagination as the demon finally kissed him.

The...emptiness to it was staggering. There was absolutely no emotion in the demon's actions, none of the reassurance he'd needed so badly. He couldn't bring himself to even try and draw it out of him; he just turned his face away.

"...Thank you."

The words surprised him. They were cold and detached as the kiss had been. Had they really come from his own lips?

He could hear Sebastian moving again.

"...Whatever you wish...my love."

He could feel something within him change at those words; the irrational, violent piece of his personality, the part of him that had become Jack the Ripper, stirring again at the loathsome words.

It terrified him. But it wasn't quite the same as it had been then, there was a different quality of emotion...but he refused to allow himself to be curious about it, locking away those memories, those impulses, those thoughts again. It wasn't like him to be cruel, he could never remain in that mindset for long...even as the Ripper, he'd had to mediate that personality with the soft-spoken, almost feeble persona...his was a delicate balance. The question was how far the scale would tip.


	16. Chapter Fifteen: The Reaper, Unbalanced

The Reaper, Unbalanced

_He remembered quite clearly dreading the next twenty-four hours of his life, and was equally certain that they would rival or eclipse anything unpleasant that had happened to him before. The child must have known what an exquisite form of torture he had found when he'd promised the manic reaper such a reward._

"_Sebastian..." There was a cruel glint in Ciel's smile. "You are to spend the next twenty-four hours with him, and do whatever he says. That is an order."_

_At the child's last words, the reaper had let out a squeal and flung himself into the demon's arms, squeezing him tight for a moment before pulling away and taking one of his hands captive._

"_Let's go, then~! We shouldn't waste any time~!"_

_And thus he was dragged from the Phantomhive manor, already turning a deaf ear to the steady stream of babbling and nonsense that the reaper was spouting. His attention was only caught as he suddenly realized there was silence, and he finally looked to the other, wondering if he'd been asked a question._

_It didn't seem so. The redhead wasn't looking at him-though he still had his hand-and he seemed to be thinking about something._

"_...Something wrong?"_

"_Oh, no..." The relentless, hyperactive energy was gone from Grell's voice; he seemed to be carrying himself differently, as well. "...Just wondering what to do with our day..."_

_He couldn't help but let out a derisive snort._

"_You mean you haven't had it planned out to the minute?"_

_There was a sadness to the laugh in Grell's voice as he spoke._

"_That wouldn't be like me at all, now would it?"_

}~X~X~X~{

Sebastian sighed to himself as he pulled himself from his memories. That first day. That one order from the brat; that had led to all this. What he had seen as an ultimately harmless task and what the child had seen as a move in their game had somehow all wound up leading to this.

_And you hardly regret a moment of it. You know you should, but you can't._

That was true. He wanted to take back half the things he'd done, knowing what they led to. There was something unnerving about how Grell was acting now; he barely spoke anymore, and seldom met his eye. The seal on his chest was finally beginning to take, and no longer looked infected, but he had seemed utterly indifferent to it. He had become positively cold lately, answering questions in monosyllables and half-coherent grunts. There was something stirring behind the green eyes that he could catch a glimpse of now and then, something he recognized, but only vaguely. Whatever it was, it was becoming more and more prevalent with each passing day.

With a sigh, he stood and stretched, turning back toward where Grell was. He'd been asleep-uneasily-but by now, he should have woken.

His brow furrowed as he saw a figure standing; true, Grell was on his way to recovered, but he still didn't have much of his strength back.

"Grell-? What are you doing-you should be lying down-!"

The reaper only looked back over his shoulder, glaring, his face tight with pain; Sebastian realized suddenly that he was shaking. One arm was clutching his chest.

"Grell, what-?" He darted forward to catch him as he fell. He'd punctured his lip biting it, and a trickle of blood crept down his chin. Wiping it away, Sebastian gently shifted one of side of his open shirt, revealing what his hand was clenched over.

He'd taken the bandaging off the wound; his hand was stained red, and more blood trickled down his torso. He'd dug his fingers into the healing scars to re-open them. Sebastian stared in shock, trying not to act on any of the emotions that had risen in him-the predominant one being anger.

Eventually, he laid the reaper down and stood, stalking a few paces away, his hands clenched in his hair; he continued his fevered pacing, growing angrier with every step. Soon, the concern, the worry, the heartache had all vanished beneath it; he whirled, eyes blazing in the dark, face twisted unrecognizably into fury.

"_YOU _IDIOT!" He roared, saliva flying from his mouth. "_DO YOU HAVE _ANY_ IDEA WHAT YOU COULD HAVE DONE?_"

Grell was unresponsive on the ground, lying in the awkward splay Sebastian had left him in, his face turned away.

"ANSWER ME!"

Nothing whatsoever. He wasn't moving; wasn't even breathing. Snarling, Sebastian bounded back over and grabbed a hank of the ridiculous hair, jerking the reaper's face toward his own, dragging his body until they were inches apart.

"I SAID TO _ANSWER ME!_"

"Shut. Up."

There was such tired disdain in the voice that he could do nothing else.

"...Now let go."

Grell fell hard to the ground with and audible wince as Sebastian's hand sprang open, releasing him. He slowly forced himself up into a sitting position, biting back a whimper, refusing to show any signs of pain or weakness any longer.

_I entered this contract with you because I didn't want to be without you...so far, it's only accomplished just the opposite, and you've done nothing but draw away._

"...Reign in your temper and hold your tongue," He spat, his back to the demon. "Our deal may not have explicitly stipulated a master and servant, but you still have to obey me. So don't you _ever_. Touch me like that again."

There was a quiet fury in Grell's voice; it shook with it, and his hands trembled as well as he toyed with the locks of his hair. Sebastian-who had fallen to his knees-stared, dumbfounded, at an utter loss for words for the first time.

"_Did you hear me, Sebastian Michaelis?_"

"Ye-I..." He finally manages. "...I mean...yes, my lo-"

Grell was suddenly on his feet, eyes flashing, one hand clenched painfully in the locks of Sebastian's hair, yanking his head back.

"_I don't _ever_ want to hear you say those goddamned words again._" He threw him forward, some cruel part of him that had recently developed hoping he would overbalance and smash his face into the ground. "_Figure something else out."_

To something of his dismay, Sebastian caught himself before he fell; he slowly stood, staring at Grell's feet.

"...Of course."


	17. Chapter Sixteen: The Demon, Forgotten

The Demon, Forgotten

_After considering for a moment, the reaper apparently came to a decision and tugged him off toward the city._

"_Where are we going...?"_

"_You'll see..."_

_They wound up flitting across rooftops. The reaper would pause here and there, glance around, and for some reason deem the location unsuitable; the process repeated a few times before he finally found somewhere he liked._

"_This is one of my favorite spots," He'd said, smiling to himself. "I love the view, don't you?"_

_He glanced around, sighing._

"_I suppose now you're going to order me to do something that I will, no doubt, find revolting?"_

_He could see the shinigami's shoulders sag as he leaned against a chimneystack, gazing at the view._

"_I don't want to force you to do anything you're going to despise..."_

_The demon remained silent, waiting, as he usually did, for orders. After a long moment, Grell spoke again, without turning to face him._

"_You really hate me, don't you."_

"_Am I obligated to answer that?"_

_The reaper's voice was soft, almost carried away by the breeze that blew through._

"_You just did."_

_Silence fell between them again. This was certainly odd, and far from what the demon had expected. He found himself curious about this sudden change in Grell's personality, despite himself._

"_This is one of my favorite places..." He was speaking softly again. "I could sit here and watch for hours...there's always something interesting going on with so many people about."_

"_Is this a hobby of yours?"_

"_Seeing as there's not much else to do...and there are days when I can't even stand watching..."_

"_Why not?"_

"_You wouldn't understand."_

_He hadn't expected being brushed off so blatantly. Something was certainly very different today._

"_And why do you say that?"_

"_Because you wouldn't. By virtue of what you are."_

"_Oh?"_

_Grell finally looked over his shoulder again, half-joking as he spoke._

"_You would need a heart to truly understand how it can break."_

"_I don't think that's true." Sebastian snorted. "You've no idea how many times I've witnessed-"_

"_And you scorned them all as pathetic, weak creatures, didn't you? Too obsessed with matters of the heart in the first place?"_

_The demon didn't respond. After a moment, Grell spoke again._

"_I was a young man when I died...a fever. I'd been ill for...months...and finally gave up." He sighed. "They say when someone dies, at least one other person's world stops turning. Sometimes it's more. It all depends. ...But, try as I might...I could find no evidence of my passing affecting anyone at all. My parents had died before me, and I had no siblings...the only world that ground to a halt that day was my own. Both selfishly depressing and depressingly selfish, isn't it?"_

"_Human enough, then."_

"_Have you come to a conclusion on the days I can't stand watching?"_

"_...Weddings."_

"_Weddings? No, I love them...though you're not completely wrong."_

"_Why don't you just tell me, then?"_

"_Those lovely spring days when the sun makes one of its rare appearances in London...when everyone gathers with their families...I suppose I just hate looking at everything I never did and...never will have."_

}~X~X~X~{

He woke, the memory he'd dreamt of interrupted. Why had the shy turn in Grell's personality surprised him so? That was what had captivated him in the first place.

He could no longer distinguish dream from nightmare. They were one and the same, the memories his mind played through as painful as they were pleasant. The best thing he could say about his life was that nothing had changed. Beyond that, it was miserable as ever.


	18. Chapter Seventeen: The Demon, Unstable

The Demon, Unstable

_They visited more than one rooftop, though once again, it took flitting here and there to find one that fit Grell's standards for the day. When he finally settled, he picked up the thread of what little conversation they had been making as if it had never been dropped._

"_...It's a lovely view, though, isn't it? Despite its occupants, London is a beautiful city." He continued without waiting for a response. "One of the few perks to my job...you do find some of the loveliest places...even amidst squalor and dirt and grime..."_

"_You don't love your job anywhere near as much as you claim to, do you."_

_Grell glanced over his shoulder, surprised at the demon's comment._

"_Finally figured that out, did you?"_

"_So why act that way?"_

"_It makes my life that much easier."_

"_...How so?"_

_The redhead gave a sigh as he turned away again._

"_I'm left alone when I act this way. No one questions me. No one stops to think twice about Grell...but if I acted like I hated what we do...well then, no one would ever leave me alone."_

"_And yet you claim to want all that attention."_

"_Surely, you've contemplated that paradox. The less you claim to want attention, the more you get, and vice-versa." He shifted, sitting down and pulling his knees to his chest, gazing across the rooftops. "You don't have to stay, Sebastian...I know you don't want to be here."_

"_My orders were twenty-four hours."_

_He laughed softly._

"_See? Even you fall into that trap."_

"_Rest assured, without explicit orders, I wouldn't be here."_

"_There's no doubt in my mind that that's the truth. ...Can you do anything without being ordered?"_

"_Of course. I haven't killed you, have I? There were no orders against that."_

_Grell sighed, resting his chin on his knees. He looked oddly vulnerable, curled about himself that way._

"_Well...you have the rest of the time to yourself, then. You don't seem eager to go back to the brat."_

"_I'm not."_

"_...Well, we're bound to meet again sometime...until then."_

_To Grell's surprise, the demon's footsteps moved closer. _

"_Why do you hate your duties so much?"_

"_If I may be so bold...why the hell do you care."_

"_You've...piqued my curiosity."_

_After a moment, Grell only shrugged._

"_...Maybe I'll leave you wondering."_

_He doubted Grell would be able to keep himself from talking long enough to not answer the question, but to his surprise, the reaper lapsed into silence, his back to the demon. To kill him right now would be-_

"_Grell Sutcliff."_

_The reaper gave a groan; the demon turned, ready for a fight. However, William, having just landed on the roof, paid him no mind and addressed Grell instead._

"_You are to return to headquarters at once."_

"_William, it's my day off..." He pouted._

"_I'm afraid that has nothing to do with what I'm telling you."_

"_But-!"_

"_Now, Mr. Sutcliff."_

_Grell stood, reluctantly turning and walking over to Will. Unable to stop himself, he glanced over to Sebastian again._

"_It looks like we'll have to meet again if you want your answer~"_

_This comment was met with a blow to his ribs with the butt of William's scythe; he stumbled, but caught himself before falling to the ground. For the first time, the superior reaper turned his attention to Sebastian._

"_I will not tolerate you corrupting one of my officers."_

"_I was just following orders," He replied easily, tugging a glove off with his teeth and revealing the sign of his contract. "You needn't worry, I'm still...how did you put it? 'Collared'?"_

"_Good."_

_With that, he seized Grell's upper arm and dragged him off, leaving the demon with hours to himself._

_Grell did have one point, he thought as he took the reaper's place, sitting at the edge of the roof. Most of the architecture was quite beautiful._

}~X~X~X~{

Sebastian sighed, sitting down against the rocks and staring at the glassy, black lake. He buried his face in his hands, fingernails reopening old wounds as they slipped into his hair. He could only sleep and suffer through the nightmares for so long; in the time he had to himself-when he wasn't being used or abused by Grell-he had no idea what to do except sit and drown in his own guilt and uneasiness. Everything that had happened-from the way he was being treated now to the wound that still had yet to heal on Grell's chest-was his fault. The reaper banished him from his sight if he didn't have a specific task to carry out; what he did in the interminable hours they spent apart was a mystery to him, but he was becoming ever-more aware of the redness in the reaper's face and the tears he missed when wiping off his cheeks before summoning him for whatever task he wanted done.

He'd left hell, he thought, when he'd made the contract with Ciel that brought him to this plane. Apparently, hell enjoyed following him.

He picked up a nearby rock and threw it into the lake, irritated by its unbroken stillness. Watching the ripples spread across the glassy surface, he sighed, tilting his head back.

"If you would have just let it heal..." He whispered, eyes closing. His mind played through his memories, bringing old thoughts to the surface-stroking the reaper's hair as he slept in his arms, gentle kisses and murmured words of love and affection, the warmth and softness of the beautiful skin.

But Grell slept alone now, hunched about himself, knees held tight to his chest; his words were cold and harsh, any contact between them bordering violent; there was a dark, ugly stain tainting the creamy white flesh he'd so adored.

He gazed at the back of his hand, suddenly beginning to loathe the mark adorning it.

In a sudden spasm of anger, he hefted another rock-this one wickedly pointed on one end-and impaled the offending stigma, letting out a little grunt at the pain that lanced through his arm.

"_I don't ever want to hear you say those goddamned words again...figure something else out..."_

_A stinging pain in his cheek that he barely registered; he'd never lifted a finger against him before..._

"_Go away! You're dismissed, or whatever I have to say to get you to leave..."_

_A burning ache in his scalp, after having been thrown away by his hair, his cheek ground into the rough, rocky floor..._

"_Now I'm stuck on this rocky hell, thanks to you..."_

He gritted his teeth as he twisted his makeshift knife, watching as Grell's favorite red seeped out from underneath his palm. It pooled in a nearby indentation, the dip filling slowly with his blood.

"...'Get away from me'..." He says to himself. "...'Get out of my sight'... 'Don't touch me'..." He drew the improvised blade from his hand, watching the flow begin in earnest. "...'I hate you'..."

He lay on his back, holding his wounded hand above him and watching as the crimson dripped onto his clothing, onto his skin, into his hair.

The wound was knitting already, but it had served its purpose. He dropped his arm back to his side, not particularly noticing or caring as his hand fell into the hollow full of his blood, the liquid seeping up and staining most of his sleeve.

}~X~X~X~{

However much time passed, he wasn't sure, but eventually he felt the tug of an order leading him back to the reaper. He slowly stood, moving as if in a daze, reporting dutifully to the summons.

"...Yes?"

Grell hadn't been facing him; he hardly spared him a glance any more. But the head turned this time; he could barely see the furrowing of the brow as he caught the distinct, metallic scent. Grell turned, green eyes growing wide as he took in the sight of the bloodstained demon.

"What-? What are-?"

There was a little, innocent smile playing across Sebastian's lips as his head tilted to one side. Orders be damned, he took a step forward and ran his wounded hand through Grell's hair.

"...I thought you might like me better this way."

"What the hell do you mean-?"

"You always said that red and black complimented each other."

He could say nothing, eyes racing over Sebastian's body, presumably looking for the source. The demon only smiled again.

"It's already healed," He says. "...I'd tell you not to worry...but I'm not sure you ever did."

Pain flashed behind the jade eyes at the monotone accusation, but the demon took no notice of it.

"You had an order for me?"

If he _had_ had one, it was gone from his mind now.

"T...Tell me what happened."

"I cut my hand."

"Tell me what happened! Why are you-_covered_ in-?"

The demon's smile was patient and unwavering.

"I cut my hand."

"Sebastian, _answer me_!"

"I cut my hand."

Frustrated, Grell shoved him; the usually lithe and agile demon fell easily. The reaper's hands clenched into fists.

"Get up and _answer my question!_"

"...If I may be so forward as to point out that I've answered it three times already..."

Angry now, Grell lashed out and slapped the demon across his face.

"_Answer me!_"

Sebastian sighed.

"I cut-"

"_I know you didn't just cut your hand!"_

He slapped him again, fingernails leaving angry red lines across his skin. Sebastian raised his hand and Grell flinched back, expecting him to strike out; but no, he was raising his hand to his own face, digging his nails into his own skin, leaving a second set of red gashes...

"W-What are you doing-?"

"Whatever you desire. That was part of our pact, wasn't it?" Blood was trickling down the side of his face; the smile was gone. "If you desire to see me in pain...I am in no place to argue."

"N...no...I...!"

Ignoring the blood dripping onto his collar, Sebastian raised his hand again, to tear the other cheek; Grell grabbed his wrist.

"Stop-! Stop it-...!" His voice broke; he was trembling, his eyes beginning to glisten and fill with tears. "St...stop...I-I don't want...!"

"...Don't want...?"

"I don't want you...to hurt yourself...I don't want you to be hurt...!"

"It's only fair, don't you think? After you've been through so much pain?"

"_I don't care about 'fair'-!_" The tears were beginning to course down his cheeks. "I don't-I-I just want-!"

He fell heavily to his knees, hands clenched in his hair, shaking with sobs. Sebastian slowly knelt beside him, gently taking his hands.

"...What do you want."

His head snapped up, tears streaming down his face as he met the demon's steady, emotionless gaze.

"I want _you...!_ I just want _you_ again...!" His hands frantically clasped Sebastian's, as if he was afraid he would pull away and they'd never touch again. "I...I w-want...I..."

He faltered, head dropping again. He wanted Sebastian again, wanted his touch and his kiss, but he wanted the demon to want it as well. To simply tell him and have him react to it as an order...that would hurt even more than not being near him.

"Tell me what you want," came the soft voice, but it was void of any emotion...

"_I don't want to have to tell you what I want!_" He pulled his hands back, wrapping his arms around himself, beginning to rock back and forth. "...I don't...I don't want it...I don't want it to just be an _order_..."

His thin frame was wracked with spasms as he sobbed, the cruel front he'd been wearing cracking and crumbling, to reveal the raw and hurt core he'd been trying to protect.

_I don't want it to be an order...I don't want to have to tell you what I want._

Sebastian laid a gentle hand on Grell's heaving back, pulling the distraught shinigami toward him, pressing his tear-stained face into his shoulder and holding him close.

"...I wanted...you to do it...because you wanted to..." His voice was hitching, catching wetly in his throat as he struggled to speak through the tears. "...You haven't...even touched me...since we made this _stupid contract_...!"

His complaints even sounded petty to his own ears, but the words wouldn't stop tumbling from his mouth. Nothing had hurt more than the distance Sebastian had put between them, a barrier that hadn't been there before, that he couldn't breach no matter how hard he tried. There had been no emotion on the demon's face as he tended the wound on his chest. His touch wasn't the gentle caress it had been before; it was a detached, abstract necessity. Had his hand ever strayed to tuck a lock of hair behind his ear, or touch his cheek, or even just lingered for a moment, perhaps it wouldn't have hurt as badly...

"Hush..." Sebastian soothed, hands playing through the silken locks of hair, lips close to the reaper's ear...after a long moment, he pressed a kiss to the damp cheek, tasting the salt from his tears on his lips. "...Everything will go back to normal...soon..."

His hands rose to clutch and cling to the demon, to anchor him to something solid and warm and comforting. Still weeping pitifully, he felt very much like a child that had gotten lost, separated from the familiar, and couldn't reconcile itself to the fact that things were as they should have been again...

"...I don't want...you to have to obey me...I don't want what I say to be an unquestionable order..."

"Then it won't be," He says. "It never had to be..."

"Then why...!"

He silenced the question with a tender kiss, chaste but charged with emotion. A little whimper escaped Grell's lips at the unexpected action, but he didn't fight against it.

With a gentle nuzzle, Sebastian broke the kiss.

"...Perhaps...a decent night's rest, for you...? I'll stay by your side..."

Grell slowly nodded, resting his head on Sebastian's shoulder again.

"...Stay with me..."

"Of course."

They remained that way, in comfortable silence, for a moment or two. It was Sebastian that spoke as they last of the reaper's sobs faded away.

"Grell...?"

"Mmm..."

"I love you."

Fresh tears began to spill from Grell's eyes, and his arms, around the demon's neck, tightened.

"I love you, Sebastian...I love you..."


	19. Chapter Eighteen: The Reaper, Recovering

The Reaper, Recovering

"Sleep well?"

Grell couldn't help but smile at the soft voice in his ear, and snuggled more deeply into Sebastian's arms.

"Very..."

Things had taken a considerable upturn between the two, and he was happiest in these moments, waking safe and warm by the demon's side. He doubted Sebastian slept, but rather kept watch. Other demons, he'd said, were likely to frequent this place, the same as he did.

"How's the seal looking today?"

Somewhat reluctantly, he pulled away to shift the bandaging on his chest. Sebastian playfully pinned him on his back, kissing his way down Grell's neck as he pushed his hand aside and undid the bandages himself.

"Almost healed," he remarked, sitting up. "Are you going to let it finish this time?"

He'd meant to tease, but guilt colored the green eyes.

"I-I was-"

"I know, I know," He soothed, stroking Grell's hair. "I was joking."

Standing, he stretched luxuriously and resumed lying next to Grell, propped up on an elbow.

"It won't be long before we can return to London."

"Are you sure that would be a good idea?"

Sebastian shrugged.

"Well, you do have to get back to your work. I doubt they'll appreciate this impromptu leave of absence."

"But what about you-? They didn't bother you because you were-"

"I'm still 'collared'," He says, smirking. "Will they even know that the person I've contracted with has changed?"

Grell still looked worried; he sat up, tucking his legs under himself.

"But-you had something to _do_, and somewhere to stay when you were contracted to him...you can't exactly go back and tell him you want to make the deal again..."

Sebastian snorted.

"I might just go back for his soul...three years..."

Grell wrapped his arms around Sebastian's chest, nuzzling his face into the demon's neck.

"I'm sorry..."

Sebastian couldn't help but smile, hugging Grell back.

"Don't be. It was my choice. And it was most certainly worth it."

"You think so?"

"You don't?"

Grell gave a little laugh, shifting.

"Aren't you starving?"

"It's a small price to pay." Sebastian pulled back and kissed the tip of Grell's nose. "I should be apologizing for the hell you'll have to pay for all the time you missed. ...And you're going to have to do everything you can to hide the seal from everyone."

An involuntary shudder ran down Grell's spine at the thought of what might happen if the seal was discovered. It was the one, unspoken rule of the shinigami; never deal with demons.

"If they ever found out...they'd probably try to kill you," Grell says softly. "I wouldn't want that to happen..."

"Then tell me not to die," Sebastian laughed. "Easy as that."

The smile began to return to Grell's face.

"I thought we said I wasn't going to be giving you orders?"

"Well, the occasional one along those lines would be fine, I think...'don't die' seems fairly reasonable to me..."

Grell began to laugh, playfully shoving Sebastian away.

"You aren't funny...!"

"Oh? Your reaction seems to contradict that..."

The demon's hand darted out; Grell burst into peals of uncontrollable laughter as he was relentlessly tickled.

However long later, the tussle ended; out of breath and still giggling, Grell wiped tears from his cheeks.

"I hate you..."

"No you don't."

"No, I don't..."

Sebastian was laughing as well and he captured Grell's lips in a kiss.

"Good."

Comfortable silence fell over them for a moment, until Grell shifted.

"Sebastian?"

"Hm?"

"Don't die."

The demon looked to him for a moment, a crooked smile on his features, and gave a short laugh.

"Yes, my love..."


	20. Chapter Nineteen: The Demon, Unmindful

The Demon, Unmindful

"Tomorrow. You have to. The longer you stay away, the worse you make it for yourself."

"But..."

Grell whimpered, pouting at the demon's order.

"We've spent too much time here as it is. You're going to go back reeking of demon...that's not going to make your case any better than it is. This place has been _steeped_ in demonic energy...it's the only thing that could shield you from them. One reaper's energy isn't enough to cut through the demonic aura surrounding this island."

"I know..."

Grell sighed, still pouting. The demon touched his cheek, nipping at his protruding lower lip.

"Suck that back in before I'm forced to do something drastic," he teased. Grell sniffed, crossing his arms over his chest and trying not to smile.

"Like what?"

"Well, I'm not likely to tell you, am I?"

"Because you don't have anything in mind."

"I don't-?"

Amidst yelps and half-hearted struggles, Sebastian pinned the reaper down.

"Let me go-!"

"I don't have to listen to you...we established that..."

"Sebastian-!"

He continued to nip at Grell's lips as he tried vainly to turn his face away, laughing. Eventually, the demon won and finally claimed Grell's mouth again, despite his continuing, playful struggles.

"...Sebastian Michaelis."

The unfamiliar voice stopped him dead in his tracks; no, not _un_familiar...

"W-Will-?"

The panic was clear in Grell's eyes; he had a better view of the dozen or so other reapers gathered, each with their scythes inches away from Sebastian. Will calmly adjusted his glasses, the closest thing to a grim smile that would ever grace his features firmly in place.

"Sebastian Michaelis...you are hereby being taken into custody for the kidnap of a shinigami, and the subsequent attempted ingestion of said shinigami's soul. Come quietly, and we will use no more force than necessary. Now please step away from the reaper."

Sebastian's mind raced as he tried to understand how so many of them had approached unnoticed; surely, something should have alerted him...

His thoughts must have showed on his face, for William spoke again.

"The...demonic aura of this place, as...vile as it is...does much more than mask the presence of _one_ reaper," he says, pointing his own scythe at the demon. "Now step away from my officer. You should know that I would have no qualms about destroying you right now."

Grell let out a squeak at the threat; as Sebastian slowly stood, attempting to figure a way out of this mess, he sat up. Will had signaled some of the other reapers to step forward, and they jerked the demon's arms behind his back, shackling his wrists. The hiss that the manacles brought from him indicated that the metal was most likely iron; it would irritate his skin in a manner similar to a burn.

"William, he wasn't-!"

Satisfied that Sebastian was taken care of, William finally turned his attention to Grell.

"_You,_ Grell Sutcliff, are guilty of breaking the following rules...failure to turn in a soul balance sheet in, in excess of two weeks; failure to reap appropriated souls in a timely and efficient manner; failure to..." William droned on and on, reciting the faults Grell had accumulated. After what seemed like an eternity of steady incrimination, William fell silent and stepped forward, flicking the folds of Grell's shirt away from his chest. The frown he always wore grew distinctly more pronounced.

"And, above all...you have contracted with a demon. As childish and incompetent as you are, Grell Sutcliff, I had thought that even _you_ were above such disgusting behavior."

"William, please-let me explain-"

Grell's words ended in a cry of pain as William grabbed a hank of his hair and jerked him roughly to his feet.

"_Your actions reflect mine_," He says, pressing the business end of his scythe to the underside of Grell's jaw, "_And I have had quite enough of this ridiculous attitude and will no longer tolerate your behavior._"

"Will, _please_-"

He was cut off again by a shout of pain as his superior's scythe opened a gash in his cheek.

"You as well will be placed in custody until a suitable punishment is devised."

Grell didn't hear him; his attention had been captured by the flurry of motion as Sebastian tried to free himself from the grips of his captors and the iron cuffs on his wrists. The scuffle only lasted a moment, before one of the reapers caught him in the arm, opening a cut. Seconds later, he slumped, unconscious, supported on either side by other reapers.

"_What did you do to him-?_"

The blunt end of William's scythe caught him in the chest as he lunged forward reflexively.

"The same thing we will do to you, if you continue to act this way." William's voice was cold and cutting. "A tranquilizer, designed specifically to affect his kind. I'm sure it would work admirably on you, as well."

Grell fell back, trying to force down the tears that were welling in his eyes. This wasn't supposed to have happened; they were supposed to spend the night together again, and return in the morning. He would face Will's displeasure then, more than the usual chastisement, for sure, but...the seal would be a secret, and Sebastian wouldn't be in any danger...

He was prodded in the back with the butt of another scythe, and realized with a jolt that he had been surrounded. So this would be his escort. They were treating him like the worst kind of criminal. Even the Jack the Ripper stunt hadn't pulled as strong a reaction as this.

_Please...let everything turn out all right...don't let them hurt him...please..._

}~*~*~*~*~*~{

Author's Note: Sebastian is shown in the manga to have archaic weaknesses that most these days are unaware of. Salt is explicitly mentioned in one of the first chapters (that lemonade Ciel tells him to drink? Made with salt? Yeah, he says he gets heartburn or something...and, as he says later, human fare tastes bad to him across the board, so there's really no reason he would notice that it was exceptionally salty).

Other archaic protectors/weapons against demons include certain plants (most notably St. Jon's Wort, burned on Midsummer's Eve to keep spirits that roam at bay), and certain metals, the most devastating effect coming from iron. I say this just so you guys know I'm not bullshitting this bit to make this work how I want it to.


	21. Chapter Twenty: The Reaper, Tormented

The Reaper, Tormented

"_Grell Sutcliff."_

"_Nn? Will-! You came to visit me-?"_

_He was silenced abruptly as the elder's scythe tore a chunk from the wall, uncomfortably close to his face._

"_...Will...?"_

"_Renounce it at once and the consequences for you will be minimal."_

"_What-?"_

_The scythe came again, ripping the fabric of his shirt, near his shoulder._

"_Where is the mark, Grell Sutcliff."_

"_Mark-?"_

_William's eyes had gone from bored to murderous._

"_The demon's mark."_

_He felt the color drain from his face and knew there was no bluffing his way out of this; he had been betrayed by a reaction that was beyond his control. The harsh eyes flashed; Grell had to choice but to obey._

_His hands fumbled with his tie and the buttons on his vest and shirt, trembling as he pulled the cloth away from his left collarbone, revealing the only-recently-healed mark, a vibrant, deep red on his chest._

_William's eyes narrowed, glaring at the other reaper._

"_...To take on such a mark..." he hissed. "A disgrace..."_

_Grell closed his shirt with shaking hands, color rushing back into his cheeks, leaving two ruddy patches on the sickly yellow-white._

"_Where is he?"_

"_...I...I don't...know..."_

"Then call him here._"_

_The reaper bit his lip, unwilling to comply._

"Grell. Sutcliff."

_His eyes met Will's, desperate and pleading. There was no mercy in the second pair._

"Your petty infatuation with that beast has gone too far. Summon him here this. Instant."

_He intended with every fiber of his being to remain silent, but William's scythe struck again, lopping off a thick chunk of the reaper's hair; red fell to the ground in coils. The sharp end of the scythe was then pointed at him directly, hovering inches away from his cheek._

"I won't warn you again, Grell Sutcliff. I had never thought your incompetence would extend to this sort of betrayal..."

_A whimper passed his lips; the scythe jerked forward, pressing into his skin, very nearly breaking it._

"Summon the demon."

"_All right-! Please, just...!"_

_The scythe retracted enough to just rest against his flesh. Grell's eyes were downcast; he spoke to his shoes, tears welling in his eyes._

"_S...Sebas...tian..."_

_He always seemed to appear, to simply materialize at the sound of his name. True to form, he arrived all but instantly, had assessed the situation in a similar amount of time, and taken measures to remove William's scythe from Grell's immediate person..._

_Neither of the pair had expected the presence of the other shinigami; distracted, as they had intended him to be, by the clear and present danger Grell had been in, the demon had been ill-prepared for the dozen or so other scythes that shot from the darkness._

"_NO-!"_

_He had managed to avoid the first few, but there were simply too many in so narrow a space. He was suspended, pierced by at least half a dozen in various places; Grell couldn't help but jump up, weaving through them to land lightly on two that had missed, but were close to the demon's body. A trickle of blood crept from the corner of his mouth and he had been rendered immobile, but he turned his head at the hesitant, feathery touch to his shoulder._

"Grell Sutcliff! Return to the ground!"

_He only reached out to touch Sebastian's cheek. The demon managed a smirk._

"_...You know what to say, don't you?"_

"Grell Sutcliff!"

_He nods._

"_You...you can't...you're not allowed to-!"_

_He was cut off as the two scythes he stood on were retracted and he fell, landing hard on his back. _

No-! I have to-!

_But the fall had been enough to paralyze him; he couldn't move, couldn't speak, as William calmly stepped forward, leisurely positioning his scythe and sending it lancing through the demon's heart..._

}~X~X~X~{

He woke with his throat hoarse from shouting, drenched in an icy sweat and trembling violently. For a wild moment, he couldn't piece together where he was; the sterile white walls and almost complete lack of furniture were unfamiliar. As the grip of the nightmare faded, reality reasserted itself and he recognized the room as his cell. It had only been two days since his imprisonment, and he lived under constant surveillance, yet in isolation.

After a long moment of regulating his respiration, he pulled his knees to his chest, burying his face in them and beginning to cry.

_This is all my fault...if I'd just kept my mouth shut about contracting with him...if I hadn't asked..._

The dull ache he was familiar with was sharper today; it wasn't the pain he'd been through recently, caused by the contract. It was a deeper hurt, the manifestation of heart-sickness and worry. Sebastian was still alive, he knew that. The seal was still on his chest. The reapers had been uncertain if any unusual effects would come from forcefully breaking the contract between them, and as such, Grell could only surmise that Sebastian was somewhere else, in a similar cell.

The image from the nightmare flashed across his mind again, of Sebastian hanging in a grotesque mockery of a crucifixion. It was hard to tell himself that his lover was-hopefully-unharmed after such a vivid and probable vision.

They had seen each other once, briefly since being brought to headquarters, and it had been under almost the same conditions as when they had been ambushed. Sebastian had been shackled, they were both restrained, held on opposite sides of an empty room, with a scythe to each of their throats. It had been arranged for the sole purpose of his ordering Sebastian not to attempt any violence or escapes.

He missed the demon's warm, reassuring embrace, his soft voice and soothing touch. The mortal world could have fallen apart around them, and he wouldn't have cared...at this point, he would have preferred it.

Was someone even going to come in to make sure he was all right? From the way his throat felt, he'd been screaming too loud for too long...someone must have heard...

He finally lifted his head to wipe his eyes and caught sight of the mirror set into the wall. Of course. That was why no one had bothered to check. Through the other side of the glass, they could see him. He could only see his tearstained reflection.

He could feel it welling up again; the twisted, irrational, bloodthirsty side of him. Jack wanted out again; Jack wanted more blood.


	22. Chapter TwentyOne: The Demon, Imprisoned

The Demon, Imprisoned

He could smell iron everywhere. The three cement walls were reinforced with it; the fourth was made of closely-spaced iron bars. The irritation from the metal healed slowly; his wrists were still raw from the cuffs. His skin had blistered in a reaction similar to a second-degree burn.

He sat, leaning against the bars, eyes glowing...they'd scarcely looked 'human' since he'd been imprisoned. The torment and torture were unpleasant, but it was worse that he hadn't seen the redheaded reaper in weeks. They didn't let him near unless there was an order they wanted to give, and even then they stood on opposite sides of the room, scythes to each of their throats. The pain in the green eyes was exquisite in the very worst way, beautiful and heart wrenching.

Otherwise, he languished in his cell; he had no idea what Grell was put to, if he was in a similar cage or if he still had his own-if limited-freedom.

Having foolishly-_not foolishly, it was for his safety-_sacrificed the boy's soul, he was starving. It wouldn't kill him; no, hunger wouldn't drive him to death, but the insanity that eventually came with it would. Perhaps, if the reapers decided they were fond of their new toy, they would feed him occasionally to prevent him from destroying himself.

He hated to admit that he doubted it.

How would he react when it eventually happened? The day he woke to find the mark on his chest gone, their contract broken in his demise? It caused the demon a throb of pain to imagine the crystalline tears sliding down the reddened cheeks, mingling with the crimson hair, fogging the scarlet glasses...

He'd begun to growl deep in his throat without being aware of it, and the image of the last ripped a snarl from him. He sprang to his feet, unable to keep still, and paced about the small room, tempted to begin slamming himself against the walls for sheer curiosity of how they would react. Perhaps they'd bring him, if for nothing more than to order him to stop...

Once again, he had to admit that they wouldn't care.

He wanted to scream, to shriek and thrash about just to expend the endless energy he seemed to have; he wanted to exhaust himself to the point where sleep would be welcome, not just an option. He spent too much time asleep as it was; it had gotten to the point where he almost physically _couldn't_ anymore.

After an indeterminate time of fevered, furious pacing, he threw himself back into the same position and place he'd been before, his back to the hall, pressed against the iron bars. They irritated his skin, leaving long marks on his back, but he'd long since become numb to physical pain, or too lazy to avoid it.

The tranquilizer they used left him lethargic, even now; they had apparently concocted a less potent version, that kept him conscious but sluggish and clumsy. Every two or three days, someone would come by and cut his shoulder or arm-from a distance, with the scythe, always-and his consciousness would briefly waver before the leaden feeling in his limbs renewed. It even clouded his mind to some extent-the most disconcerting effect.

There was nothing else he could do; it infuriated him that he could do nothing but waste away in uncertainty. Perhaps there was some way he could get out or endure the pain long enough to warp the bars...

Lost in thought, fixated intently just for something to focus on, he didn't hear the footsteps coming down the hallway. Whatever plan he had formulated flew from his mind as pain lanced through his shoulder and the familiar heaviness set in his limbs.


	23. ChapterTwentyTwo: The Reaper, Distressed

The Reaper, Distressed

For the first time in days, the door opened. Normally, the slit that was only slightly larger than a mail-slot was the only thing that let in the light of day, and it was used to offer him food that he seldom ate. But today it swung open in its entirety, and a familiar figure entered the room, brusque and professional as ever.

"Grell Sutcliff."

He didn't respond. William adjusted his glasses before speaking again.

"Are you going to act so childishly as to ignore me?"

He observed his superior in the mirror he was facing, and knew Will was watching him in the same way. And yes, he had every intention of ignoring anything he said.

"It's only a matter of time before a safe way to dispose of the demon is discovered...though he remains as tight-lipped as you, even in the face of such torture."

He couldn't help his face from twisting in fear and worry at the comment, so casually made, and William latched onto the weakness.

"He wouldn't have to go through such treatment if one of you would just tell us what we want to know."

_He could be lying. He's probably just lying to get you to talk._

"As we speak, they're preparing to...loosen his tongue."

He fought down the terror that was rising in him, searching for the bloodthirsty impulse that had flooded him barely days ago. It had flared and faded again, and seemed content to lie dormant for now, when he needed the stronger personality.

"It took an astounding amount of time for him to finally fall unconscious...demons are far more resilient than we had originally assumed. And a starving one, nonetheless..."

Starving. He'd forgotten that Sebastian was starving. He had intended for his first meal in decades-or even centuries-to be the Phantomhive boy...and had sacrificed that for him.

How much pain and trouble had the demon gone through for him? Was it truly worth it-was it remotely fair? Perhaps releasing him would be a mercy at this point...

Without realizing it, Grell pressed a hand to the seal on his chest. William scoffed at the gesture, disgusted by the mark the redhead bore.

"Well?"

His voice was soft when he spoke.

"...I want to see him."

"That is impossible and non-negotiable."

Grell turned to face William for the first time, meeting the cool green eyes that were so different from his own.

"Will you at least tell me what they're doing to him...?"

"I do not have that explicit information."

Then it was almost certainly a lie. Grell felt the tight knot of worry and fear in his chest loosen the slightest bit.

"I just want to know...if he's all right..." He tried his best to keep his throat from closing up with sobs. "I know none of you care, and you all think I'm crazy...but...I love him..."

The tears welling in the inferior reaper's eyes had little to no effect on William's business-like manner, and his eyes only grew colder.

"A fool like you _would_ fall in love with a creature incapable of truly returning such an emotion."

"_That's not true-!_"

He found himself on his feet and breathing heavily. He hated the old cliché that rose to his lips, but it was true.

"You have no idea...you don't understand...!"

William was unperturbed by the outburst.

"I'm certain that I don't. It appears we have nothing left to discuss..."

"William, please-!"

Surprisingly, the elder paused in his turn toward the door, sparing Grell a glance.

"...I just...want to see him again...or talk to him..."

"I've told you. That is not and will never be an option."

"How can you say that-? Haven't you ever loved someone? How would you feel if you couldn't contact them-?"

William paused again, his hand on the doorknob.

"Yes, I did love someone. And I died trying to save her in a fire."

He regretted the words as they passed his lips. Grell took a small step forward.

"...Then why would you wish that on anyone else...?"

Will hesitated briefly and then left without another word.


	24. Twenty Three: The Reaper, Trepidatious

The Reaper, Trepidatious

Grell watched as the door shut behind his only chance. Cold as ever, William had denied him even the chance to speak to Sebastian for a final time.

It finally completed its swing and thudded home in its frame. There was a pause for a moment, as if William were hesitating; after a long moment, he heard muffled footsteps receding down the hallway.

_...No_...

He must have missed the sound. William must have twisted the lock just as the door closed, the metallic _snik_ masked by the much more hollow _thud_. That was it. He didn't even allow himself to hope that the door to his prison was unlocked, and he, unguarded.

His gaze fell again on the mirror, opaque to him but transparent to those on the other side. While it blocked his vision, his 'sixth sense'-the one all reapers seemed to have, and demons and angels as well, alerting them to each other's presence-was unhindered. No one had been behind the glass for hours.

Theirs was a building that never closed down; it operated fully at all hours-after all, people didn't merely die under convenient cover of night. There was, then, no better time to try than now. If William had just left, no one would come by to check up on him. Provided, that was, that William wasn't telling them to treat him more harshly.

_He said they were torturing Sebastian. I have to know if that's the truth._

He slowly stood, crossing hesitantly to the door. For a moment, he gazed at the handle as if it were going to electrocute him the moment he touched it.

_What's the worst that happens? You can't turn it? Try the damn door!_

Preparing himself for some reason with a deep breath, he seized the door handle and pushed down.

It gave beneath his hand, and the door pulled inward.


	25. TwentyFour: The Demon, Uncollared

The Demon, Uncollared

He had lost all track of time. Its passing was something that faded in and out of his awareness, but trapped here as he was, it was something he had tried to keep track of.

He was positive that after a certain amount of time, he would go insane. A thousand factors could drive him there, and many were compounding in his little cell: hunger, boredom, frustration...

The reapers had discovered a little 'game' they enjoyed; since it had begun, he had taken to staying in the far corners of the room. While it made their game more difficult, it certainly didn't make it unplayable. The scythes the reapers carried could only extend in a straight line, but he had personally seen them stretch further distances than across his cell. The strikes left him ultimately bare-chested, the cloth shredded and torn from his torso; many of the feathers in the once-lustrous mantle were either missing or truncated by strikes he'd dodged. Despite the state of his corporeal body, there remained in his eyes a burning hatred and bloodlust that was unmatched. They softened only when he thought of Grell, and even then they hardened moments later as that thought gave way to what kind of treatment _he_ was receiving at their hands. He could only imagine what it did to the poor man...

Was the insanity setting in already? He could swear he'd just caught Grell's scent, faint but close. No; it should have been accompanied by the sounds of his heeled boots on the stone walkway...thinking of him must have triggered some memory.

But no...the scent was growing stronger.

He shook his head. The madness was setting in, it had to be. He was beginning to hallucinate-

"...Why do you sit there-?"

The panicked whisper that reached his ears made him press his hands to the sides of his head, trying to block out the phantom voice-

A feather-light touch on his shoulder. He couldn't have been imagining that.

"...Sebastian..."

He whirled, grabbing the bars and flinching back with a hiss as they burned his hands-but this couldn't be a hallucination, not so complete, not so real...the details-a new scar on Grell's cheek, the bruises he shouldn't have known about on his arms...

"Grell-?"

"Why do you sit against the bars-? Look what they've done to your back-!"

Even after all he'd apparently been through, his first thought was for him...

The reaper knelt before the bars, reaching his arm through and touching his cheek.

"...Don't...hurt yourself..."

He couldn't respond. He couldn't find anything to say; the tears he had imagined were making the green eyes that he hadn't met in so long sparkle...

"Oh god, don't cry..."

The sigh had escaped his lips before he could think about it, and he carefully snaked his own arm through the thin gap between the bars and wiped the tears off his cheeks. Grell nuzzled his cheek into the demon's touch, and as the hand drew away from his own face, Sebastian found himself wishing he'd done the same.

"I'm so sorry they're doing this to you..."

"Never mind me-! What are they doing to you...?" His thumb passed over the scar on his cheek. Grell pulled back, clapping a hand over the place.

"N-nothing-!"

"Grell." Sebastian's voice was soft and imploring. "Do you think I'm foolish enough to think you did that to yourself...? I know how careful you are about..."

"I-it's nothing, don't worry about me...!" He whimpered. Sebastian sighed, reaching to hold one of the bars again, stopping himself just in time as Grell gasped. He clenched his teeth against a string of profanity that rose to his lips.

"...Come closer," He eventually says. Grell furtively looked up and down the hall, nervously edging closer.

"I shouldn't be here, I-I can't stay long-!"

"I know, but please..."

He edged slightly closer again; Sebastian growled irritably, growing suddenly agitated.

"Damn it-! Grell, just-!"

He jerked back at the suddenly harsh words; panic flashed across Sebastian's face and he lunged forward, not realizing until the pain lanced through his body that he'd grabbed one of the bars, and the shoulder of the other, that he'd reached out to Grell with, was pressed between two; he jerks back with a cry, face contorted in pain.

"Sebastian-!"

Grell had done almost exactly what he had; he had grabbed a bar in each hand and pressed his face between them, and the iron caused _him_ no pain. The demon looked up, moving toward the bars again, carefully reaching between them to touch Grell's face.

"...Don't mourn so for Romeo, Juliet..." He murmured, pressing a light kiss to the tip of his nose. "...I'll be fine..."

Best not to tell him of the consequences that would eventually arise from starvation; best not to mention that the scythes the reapers carried could reach to every corner of the room; best not to tell him that they took advantage of that fact, pausing just long enough to tear open his skin and create a wound that wouldn't heal for days...

"I...I have to go...they'll realize I'm gone soon..."

The reaper's voice was choked; tears leaked from his eyes again as he touched one of Sebastian's hands, wincing at the redness in the demon's palm from touching the metal.

"...Don't get in trouble..." He murmured. "Go, if you have to..."

Grell pressed a soft kiss into Sebastian's palm, folding his fingers over it.

"...Please...stop leaning against the bars..."

Sebastian gently pulled Grell's hand back through the bars and pressed it to his lips, then gently kissed the large bruise on his forearm, as well.

"...Keep yourself out of harm."

He was chewing on his lower lip, reluctant to leave, clinging to Sebastian's hand.

"Grell..."

"I want to help you...!" He whispered, squeezing the hand he had in his own. "I never wanted this to happen...!"

"I know. Grell, you have to go, if they catch you here-"

He stood, and Sebastian saw why he hadn't heard him approach; he was barefoot. Seeing as Grell had made no move to step away, he stood as well, and had to smile gently at the height difference between them. A few inches taller than Grell when the latter was in heels, the difference was augmented now by the absence of Grell's shoes and the heels on the demon's boots. He wished dearly that he could take Grell into his arms and feel the smaller man's head resting on his chest, his own face buried in the soft, crimson hair...but the stinging pains in his arms and back were a reminder of the iron bars that separated them.

"...How did you even get out-?"

"William left the door unlocked," Grell explained in a low voice. "He told me that they were getting ready to torture you and that if I didn't tell them how to undo the contract, they'd-!"

He was silenced by a finger pressed to his lips; his voice had risen as he'd spoken. After a tentative moment of silence, Sebastian's hand shifted, and his thumb ran lightly over the slightly chapped lips that had once been so full and soft.

"They've done nothing to me...beyond keeping me sedated," He lied, knowing full well the wounds on his chest told another story entirely. "But what about you-?"

"It's mostly just from when they caught us in that place," he replied truthfully. To his surprise, little harm had been done to him in the time they'd held him captive.

"You haven't been eating," Sebastian said. It wasn't a question; Grell's eyes had sunken and his cheeks hollowed; his complexion had taken on a pale grey pallor.

"Neither have you."

"That's different," he countered, but knew the argument was going nowhere. Grell shifted uneasily, and took the hand that still rested on his cheek.

"Sebastian...would it be...better...if you were on your own? If you weren't bound to me like this?"

The demon blinked, staring at the other man.

"_What-?_"

"It's because of the contract that you're stuck here, isn't it-?" The words fell from Grell's mouth almost too quickly to be legible as he continued. "You said when we made the contract that if we both agreed to it, we could decide to end it! So if you aren't bound to me anymore, and we end the contract, you can leave, can't you? You'll be safe and-"

"What about you, Grell. The won't be happy that you let a demon loose-!"

"Sebastian." Grell's hand tightened around his. "If we were to do this, you would have to swear one thing to me."

"...What."

"...You would leave right away. Go straight to...wherever you'll be safe, where they can't get you. Don't stay for a second longer than you have to-and didn't try to get any kind of revenge. Not for me, not for you-if you don't just...vanish...at least one of us will pay for it."

There was a little whimper in Grell's voice as he concluded, and his second hand clasped the one he was holding. Sebastian's free hand clenched, knowing the only real way out was just as Grell said. And as much as he loathed to admit it, he would only last so long against the throngs of reapers that worked in the building. But still, to let them get off with nothing as a punishment for what they'd done...

"_Promise_ me, Sebastian. Or I...I won't agree to break it."

He had no other choice. It was do what Grell suggested or waste away in this iron holding pen.

"...I promise, Grell."

"Even after the contract's broken."

He replied with what he knew Grell wanted to hear.

"Especially after the contract breaks."

Grell still seemed hesitant, but after a moment, nodded.

"Then...how do we...?"

Sebastian snaked his left hand through the bars and pressed it to Grell's chest, the seal adorning it covering the one that had caused such trouble.

"Quite simply...much less painfully. Do you agree to revoke the terms of our contract and agree that it is now null and void?"

The blankness that had taken over Sebastian's eyes for all those night on the island had returned. Grell struggled to find words, but in the end could only nod.

"...Yes."

There was a faint pulling in his chest as the seal faded, and after a moment Sebastian withdrew his hand, leaving the reaper feeling somehow empty.

"...Simple as that."

It had been painfully simple. And yet, Grell found he wanted nothing more than to cry.

"Now...you're free to go. You can leave now...can't you?"

"Better yet..."

He seemed to waver for a moment, as if a wave of heat had passed in front of him; Grell blinked as he discovered that Sebastian miraculously stood on the other side of the bars.

"How-?"

"It isn't easy...I'm not entirely comfortable in this realm...but I had to..."

He tilted Grell's chin up and claimed his lips in a long-awaited and passionate kiss. Despite the danger of knowing that anyone could turn the corner and find them at any moment, Grell could do nothing but throw his arms around the demon's neck and hold him tightly, returning the kiss with equal fervor. He didn't allow himself to think that this was likely the last kiss they would ever share, instead focusing on how wonderful it felt to simply be held by Sebastian again.

"You...you can't stay..." He found himself murmuring. "They'll know something's...changed..."

Sebastian made a noise of acknowledgement, and yet neither of them pulled away. It wasn't until harsh footsteps rang down the corridor that they parted.

"Grell-!"

The reaper's head snapped up at Will's voice, harsh and urgent but quiet.

"Get away-!"

But the three all heard the others approaching; Grell's hands merely tightened around Sebastian's.

"Go-! Just remember what you promised me-"

"Grell-"

"_Go, Sebastian-!_"

"I-!"

"_Now! Sebastian, that's an o-_"

He didn't want to hear the last word of Grell's sentence, despite the fact that the contract had already broken, and that it meant nothing. He stepped back, releasing Grell's hands and vanishing.

In the last moments before he truly departed, Grell's head turned, his eyes widening in panic; a blur of metal, and the word on his lips was never completed. A gout of crimson sprayed from the reaper's neck-but try as he might to return and defend the redhead, he was committed to his action, and could not re-enter their realm of his own volition. 


	26. TwentyFive: The Reaper, Speechless

The Reaper, Speechless

He felt lethargic and sluggish as he forced his eyes open. Light invaded them rudely, and he shut them tight again, cracking one after a moment.

His surroundings were sterile and white, but not the same as the room he had been kept in before. No, this was entirely different...after allowing his eyes time to adjust, he tried to sit up.

"I wouldn't recommend that just yet."

Was that Will's voice? His hearing was warped and his mind clouded.

"You've been unconscious for some time now. Recovering."

_Recovering...?_

His throat certainly felt sore enough; had he been sick? He struggled to remember what had happened that he might need to recover.

"You don't remember what happened yet?"

It _was_ Will. He had something to be grateful to William for, but what was it...?

"Grell...you were found outside your cell...with the demon."

It came back to him in a rush. William had left the door unlocked, and he had gone to see Sebastian...but they'd been caught...

Why did his throat hurt so badly?

"They heard you giving him an order."

_What? I don't give Sebastian orders..._

"They...took drastic measures...to silence you before you could complete it."

"What-?"

Or, that was what he tried to say. His throat responded with a stabbing pain, and the only thing that came out was a rough, rasping noise. William looked away, adjusting his glasses.

"...They cut your throat, Grell...to sever your vocal cords. With time and therapy, you may be able to speak again...eventually..."

The soft words hit him with the force of a wrecking ball. While he said there was a chance he would be able to speak again, it was clear from his tone that no, it was not a possibility.

He could feel the tears welling in his eyes and hastily made to wipe them away. Why had this happened? When had things gone so horribly wrong?

"Grell...what were you telling him to do?"

He looked up, sadness roiling into fury; William had just told him he would never speak again, and was now asking him to explain himself-?

The dark-haired reaper laid a notebook in his lap and offered a pen. The anger that had flared receded, and Grell felt his cheeks burn red. After a moment, he took the pen and wrote a question.

_Do you want me to explain everything? Or just what I was saying then?_

William seemed to ponder the question for a moment, and finally responded after a while.

"Start with why the demon's mark is mysteriously gone."

He nodded after a moment, his hand pressed to his chest.

_You left the door open, and I went to go see him..._He paused, trying to figure out what to write. _I knew you were lying about hurting him. But I knew it might happen..._the pen faltered momentarily again. _When we made the contract, we said we could break it if we both wanted to. 'Uncollared', a demon can move from any realm back to Hell with no problem...but bound in a contract, they can't._

He paused for a long while, staring at the words on the paper. William waited patiently for him to pass the notebook over.

Eventually, he began to write again, after wiping more tears from his eyes.

_I made him swear not to try and attack or harm anyone. He wouldn't have survived if he tried, and he knew that...which is why he agreed. The contract was broken already when I 'gave him the order'. And it was just to leave without a fight._

He pushed the notebook away from himself before he could rip the page out and tear it to shreds. William took it up and read through the passage, sighing deeply afterward.

"Grell..."

The younger reaper had fallen back against the pillows on the infirmary cot, his eyes closed as tears leaked from them.

"Your duties are still suspended," Will was saying softly. "Indefinitely. Should you attempt to obtain a Death Scythe by any means, you will be cut from our ranks."

That meant execution. For someone with lesser crimes, perhaps being stripped of their abilities and sentenced to a human life and a second judging, but no; for him, there would be no second chance. He nodded slowly.

"Until then-"

He raised a hand to silence Will. He didn't want to know right then. He wanted to be left alone, to have time to truly process everything that had happened.

}~X~X~X~{

A week later-two full weeks of time in the infirmary-he was allowed to leave. His duties were still pending, and as such, he had nothing but cursedly free time to await his verdict.

He constantly fussed with the high collar on his shirt, trying to prevent it from falling. The wound to his throat had left a long, ugly scar, half an inch thick, from the underside of his jaw to the hollow between his collarbones. It was raised and pale pink, quite obvious even when powdered. He loathed it absolutely.

Jeers and mocking questions were thrown his way almost constantly, and he was maliciously derided about his silence. He began to sympathize with those who were both deaf and mute; try as he might to stop himself from hearing what the others said, it was impossible to block them out.

He took solace in one thing. A day or so after he had woken from the coma he'd been in to recover, William had returned, and wordlessly presented him with a single, glossy black feather. He kept it with him always, tucked into his breast pocket, and would gently run his finger over the soft barbs when he felt uneasy.


	27. Epilogue: The Demon, Devoted

Epilogue: The Demon, Devoted

He sighed, going about his business as usual. It had been...years, hadn't it, since they'd allowed him a scythe? He was surprised they hadn't sent someone out with him to 'babysit'...or maybe they decided he had been through enough.

He still worked under William. He always would. He would never rise above his current position. That had been decided the moment it had been brought up that he would begin reaping again.

The streets of London had hardly changed, he thought to himself as he walked them. He fought back memories that brought tears to his eyes, brushing them harshly away and silently telling himself that dwelling on the past, not completing his work on his first day back on the job, would not be taken kindly to.

Instead, he forced himself to move more quickly as he thumbed through his book, finding the first name of the night.

}~X~X~X~{

_Only one more..._

He sighed to himself again, weary of the work already. At least, back then, there had been something to look forward to at the end of his long nights. There had been someone to go to; a smile and a warm touch waiting for him. Now there was nothing but the harsh words of his supervisors and the cold looks of his peers, the mocking questions that still came his way.

A hand rose unconsciously to his throat, covering the scar there. It had faded, but not by much, a thin, striated pink line largely hidden by his high collar. His hand moved again of its own accord, to the left side of his chest, just below his collarbone, as he slipped through a window.

There, in the bed. Two more cuts and his night's work would be done.

Silently, his scythe-one of the boring ones, they hadn't let him near the one he'd had modified-whickered through the darkened room and struck the man lying asleep. He waited for the flow of memories to come out, the filmstrip to play...but nothing happened. The man was dead already, his soul departed.

Or...stolen.

"Brown...?" A familiar voice came from the shadows. "You know I liked your hair better red."

He whirled, searching for its source; rather than stepping out of the darkness in the corner, it seemed to melt away to reveal the figure standing there.

"I've been waiting some time for you..." The demon's heeled boots made a muffled noise as he crossed the wooden floor. Grell could only gaze at him; once again, he was flawless and dangerously beautiful.

"How I've missed you..."

The emotion in Grell's eyes fought between panic and relief. He skittered away from the demon's touch as he reached out, a hand flying to his scarred throat...but not before hesitating over that place on his chest.

The demon laughed softly.

"So nervous, my love..."

His eyes were pleading; it was astounding how well he could interpret merely his gaze.

"Afraid of what they'll do if they find us together again? And so soon after they've trusted you, however tenuously..."

The reaper turned faintly pink and took another shy step away. The demon sighed.

"Do you really fear me so much now...? Or is it just the hanging threat...?"

A black-nailed hand deftly untied the ribbon at the reaper's throat and gently traced the scar.

"We match, you know," He breathed softly. "They managed to scar me, as well."

Now that he had said it, Grell could see the pale edges of scars creeping beyond the ridge of feathers that flared once again over his shoulders. He bit his lip, torn between turning and leaving, or staying for a moment...

The demon sensed his uncertainty, passing his clawed thumb over the lip Grell was worrying, lingering there for a moment before once again tracing the scar on his throat.

"...Even if you reject me," He murmured softy, leaning to kiss the afflicted area, "...I will always remain your Sebastian."


	28. The Butler, Fragmented Bonus Chapter

The bonus chapter! Yay! Let's get right to business.

FIRST! The alternate ending. It follows the same basic idea of the epilogue, up until the line where this one starts.

You choose the ending your prefer.

}~X~X~X~{

"How I've missed you..."

The emotion in Grell's eyes fought between panic and relief. He skittered away from the demon's touch, a hand flying to his scarred throat...but not before hesitating over that place on his chest.

The demon laughed softly.

"So nervous, my love..."

His eyes were pleading; it was astounding how well he could interpret merely his gaze.

"Afraid of what they'll do if they find us together again? And so soon after they've trusted you, however tenuously..."

The reaper turned faintly pink and took another shy step away. The demon sighed.

"And if I could take you away from them? Forever?"

The fear flickered and failed briefly; a question filled his face for a moment.

"Oh yes-I could. Quite easily, with no..." He moved smoothly forward, resting a hand on Grell's chest. "_Complications..._"

The place burned, the dark seal bleeding back into his skin. Grell stepped back again and found himself trapped against the wall.

"Do you really fear me so much now...? Or is it just the hanging threat...?"

A black-nailed hand deftly untied the ribbon at the reaper's throat and gently traced the scar.

"...Even if you reject me," He murmured softy, leaning to kiss the afflicted area, "I will always remain your Sebastian."

Grell bit his lip, trying to resist and save himself from whatever punishment would await him.

"Shall I take you away? Keep you with me and away from them?"

The question that reluctantly came into Grell's eyes was how it could be done. The demon couldn't help but grin.

"Are you prepared to renounce everything to do with them? If you make this decision, you can't ever hope to rejoin their ranks."

Stay, his mind said; you've made enough trouble for yourself. Turn your back to him now, and do what you're supposed to do.

But why? Why stay in the same place, with the same routine, for all eternity? To be mocked, belittled and abused; branded forever, cast down with no hope of redemption...why? Why not take this opportunity, with the man he loved?

After a long moment, he met Sebastian's eye again and nodded.

"You're certain?" The demon's grin had turned to a smirk. "Once we've begun, there's no going back. To stop would mean death."

He reached out and clasped the demon's hand, nodding again.

The smirk widened.

"You have to trust me, absolutely. Enough to put your life in my hands."

Grell gave the hand he was holding a squeeze.

"Very well..." Sebastian traced Grell's jaw with his fingertips. "Aren't you even going to ask what's to be done?"

Right. He had an idea of what the demon had in mind, but he was by no means certain of what it was.

Once again, Sebastian read his eyes and flawlessly discerned his thoughts.

"Very good...you know what I intend to do. A wonder you wouldn't object..."

Without giving the reaper a chance to re-think and change his mind, he pressed their lips together, coaxing Grell's mouth open. The redhead melted into the familiar kiss, clinging to the demon.

Sebastian's hand slid over Grell's chest and pressed against the seal; in that moment, the reaper felt a searing pain, as if something crucial were being torn from him. With a jolt, he realized what it was; Sebastian was devouring his soul. More out of instinct than anything else, he fought; with a low snarl as a warning, the demon pressed harder against him. Grell fought to relax and trust what was happening.

After a long moment of seemingly boundless pain, he felt a new energy surging into him, slowly at first. It began to ease the pain, and as his body relaxed, so did the demon's hold on him. It would be simple now. The rest of the process would take care of itself. The demonic energy coursing through the ex-reaper would detach the rest of his soul in a less painful way, and he would continue to absorb the demon's own energy to replace it.

Eventually he fell against Sebastian's chest, the process complete. Sebastian couldn't help but smile, holding him close.

"Tiring, yes...but worth it, in the end..."

He glanced up as he sensed the other reapers coming; of course they would know of what happened...he couldn't help but smile to himself as he snapped the chain on Grell's glasses and pulled them off.

"You won't need those anymore, my love..."

He snapped them at the bridge as the reapers flooded the room. William was at the forefront; with a wicked grin, Sebastian threw the halves of Grell's glasses at him, and vanished with Grell in his arms.

}~X~X~X~{

"Wake up, Grell..."

With a groan, Grell shifted. Sebastian had him cradled in his arms, perched on a rock in the barren landscape of Hell. He tucked an errant lock of red hair out of his eyes and ran his thumb over the ex-reaper's cheek.

"Wake up..."

Grell shifted again, his face twisting in confusion.

"I took you away from them, remember? You're mine forever..."

Grell shook his head, trying to recall what had happened.

"You'll remember soon enough," he said softly. "Just give it a moment."

Grell shifted, resting his head more comfortably on Sebastian's shoulder. The demon grinned, pressing a light kiss to Grell's lips.

He gasped, convulsing slightly as the memories rushed back to him. His eyes flew open, burning red for a moment before settling back to green as the realization settled in. Sebastian watched as Grell slowly inspected the black nails on his fingers and the other subtle changes to his body. He looked up to Sebastian, asking silently why the changed weren't more obvious.

"It will take time," The elder said, grinning. "But we've got plenty of that, now, don't we?"

}~X~X~X~X~X~{

I wasn't totally sold on the idea of turning Grell into a demon, which is why this is the alternate ending, and not the official one. But it was an interesting concept to toy around with.

A lot of you wanted to know what happened to Grell, at the very least, so...does this answer your questions? XD

* * *

NEXT! Deleted scenes!

Here are some scenes that I toyed with that didn't make the cut of the story, whether it was because they didn't work with timing, or because they really were totally pointless.

I flirted briefly with involving Ron in the fic, but I realized that he was, ultimately, pointless to the plot. Here's a scene where he tries to find a way to help his beloved mentor.

It also includes the more detailed explanation of the cutting of Sebastian seemingly for fun. The reapers are apparently a sadistic bunch.

}~X~X~X~{

"...Grell...?"

He looked up, not bothering to try and hide his tearstained face any longer. Ronald Knox stood timidly in the door to the room he was kept in.

"...Are you okay? I haven't seen you in weeks..."

He didn't respond, only dropping his head back down.

"Why would you contract with a demon...?"

Grell didn't respond, only lifting his hand to his chest. Through the thin, white fabric of his shirt, Knox could see the rough shape of the seal.

"Over your heart, huh?"

Grell only nodded, ignoring the tear that slid down his cheek.

"I hate seeing you like this, you know. It's not like you to be so down."

"...They won't even let me see him."

"The demon? Really? They let anyone by, the new sport's to see how many times they can cut him before...he..." Ron trailed off as he saw the pain and horror in Grell's eyes. "...snaps..."

"They _what_...?"

"...I didn't mean to-"

"Is he alright-?" The redhead was almost panicking. "Why do they-? How badly-?"

"It's never too deep, they're not allowed to hurt him too badly-"

"They shouldn't be allowed to hurt him at all-!" He was almost to the point of sobbing. "He's not just an-an _animal-!_"

Ron blinked twice.

"...You're really upset about this..."

"_Of course I am-!_"

"...I didn't know you cared about him so much..."

The redhead met his gaze, his eyes steady in spite of the tears on his face.

"...You don't understand."

There was a raw intensity behind his eyes that was almost terrifying in its conviction.

"...You honestly love that thing-"

"He's not a _thing-!_"

"Okay-! You honestly love _him_...don't you..."

"...I do."

In a rare moment of compassion, Knox wrapped his arms around the sobbing reaper.

"...Look...I don't really like him all that much, but I don't want to see you like this. There's got to be some way I can help you."

Grell turned his face into the younger's shoulder.

"...What can anyone do...?" He says miserably. "...I just wish they would let me...even talk to him..."

Ronald straightened up suddenly, clapping a hand to Grell's shoulder.

"That's it! I can pass messages between the two of you!"

"What?"

He stood, enthusiastically beginning to pace.

"Yeah! I can-relay messages, or...pass notes between you two!"

"...What are we, schoolchildren...?" Grell scoffed, but it had lit a glimmer of hope in his heart-to be able to contact him in any way was better than this...

Knox knew the disdain wasn't genuine and pressed on.

"What do you want me to tell him?"

"...I'd rather give him a letter..." Grell says, slowly moving over to the desk. Pulling a pen and a blank sheet of paper in front of him, he stared at it as he tried to come up with what to write.

"Ooh, this is just your kind of thing, isn't it?" Knox was gushing. "Secret letters between forbidden lovers-it sounds just like you!"

Eventually, Grell set the pen to paper and began to write, but found himself unable to fill more than half the sheet. He refused to write anything about his own woes, knowing full well that Sebastian had enough misery on his own plate.

He carefully applied a coat of lipstick and kissed the corner, folding the paper over and handing it to Ron.

"...Can you give it to him as soon as possible...?"

"I'll go right now-!" He seemed ecstatic at having a part in their plan. "Why don't you give me another sheet of paper? I doubt he'll have anything to write on-or with, for that matter..."

Armed with Grell's note, a fresh sheet of paper, and a pen, Knox left a few moments later and was soon making his way down the hall where Sebastian was kept.

It became clear very soon that some of the others had recently been playing their 'game'; there was the distinct, metallic smell of blood in the air, and as the cell came in to view, the demon wasn't where he usually sat-leaning against the bars, his back to the hall. He was instead in one of the far corners, though he kept the same posture; one knee bent, an elbow resting on it, the other arm in his lap. As he heard someone approaching, he looked up, eyes burning in though the dark. Ron could feel the fury emanating from him from across the hall.

"_Come back to _play_ again...?_" He snarled, his voice guttural, biting, and laced with venom. Knox immediately pitied the next one who decided they wanted to 'play', and couldn't help wondering what the demon possibly had planned-his tone said all to clearly that he had figured some way to get back at any who hurt him.

"Not quite," he quipped as cheerfully as he could. "Actually, I have something for you."

The demon didn't move, nor did his gaze soften.

"...What, you don't want to know what it is~?"

The burning red eyes narrowed further in their glare. Ron lifted Grell's note in two fingers.

"Guess who this is from?"

A low growl began to issue from the demon's throat; Knox cleared his.

"It's from Grell-!" he says in a furtive, quiet voice; the growl only grew more pronounced.

"No-! Really! Here!"

He slipped it through the bars, trying to fling it toward him, as he showed no signs of moving. It fluttered to the ground and lay there, untouched.

"...He wanted a response..." Ron says nervously. "...I think he was kinda hoping you'd read it and then write back so I'd have something to give him..."

Still, the growling. Knox ran a hand through his hair and slipped the second sheet of paper through the bars.

"...I don't think anyone would be happy if they knew I was doing this," He says with a pout. "I'm trying to help the two of you out, you know..."

"_Leave_."

He jumped at the demon's voice, but didn't otherwise move.

"_What?_ I risk my hide to give you something from-!"

The growl-that seemed never to have stopped, even as he'd spoken-opened to a snarl. Ron jumped again, stepping back a few paces.

"F...fine...! Jeez...!"

He retreated back down the hallway again, watching from a place where it was difficult for the demon to see him. He heard him move-presumably to collect the note-and settle back to where he'd been.

Sebastian let his fingers trail over the folded paper, almost afraid to open it and read what was written. A petty, stupid joke wouldn't matter, but to tease him like that was cruel.

He slipped his thumb between the folds and flicked the paper open. He didn't realize as a gentle smile spread across his lips; it _was_ from Grell.

He sighed as he finishes reading and gently tore the lower corner of the paper off, carefully folding it and tucking the fragment with Grell's kiss on it into a pocket.

"You never gave me a pen."

Knox jumped at the statement that was so obviously directed at him, and sidled back toward the cell.

"Oh...right..."

The demon seemed placated at least, but still far from content, let alone happy. However, the last statement had been the most civil thing he'd said so far.

"...You're not...gonna kill me with it or anything...are you...?"

"If a mere pen could kill a reaper, I'd have managed to do it with the feathers by now."

"Feathers...?"

He hadn't noticed before, but yes, there were black feathers littered throughout the room.

"What the hell...?"

He skittered back as he hears the demon shifting again, but it was only to step forward, into the light. His attention was first drawn to the cuts-some of which were still bleeding-on the bare torso, but after tearing his eyes from them, he noticed the cuff of black feathers growing from his collarbones and presumably meeting between his shoulder blades. He could imagine that at one point it had been a gleaming and somehow elegant mantle, but the feathers that remained were dull, some cut by scythes; there were patches where all of them had either fallen or been ripped out.

"...Did they do that to you...?"

"Indirectly, for the most part." There was no expression on the demon's face as he tilted his head to one side. "They tend not to aim for something so trivial, that won't bleed. However, they do begin to fall out when the body is too far from a 'healthy' state."

As if to make his point, one of the few remaining feathers that had an elegant shape and was a glossy black fell, slowly spiraling to the floor. Knox stammered a few times, trying to figure out something to say. Thankfully, the demon only cocked an eyebrow and spoke.

"...The pen?"

"R-right-!"

He offered it through the bars, but the demon merely took a step back.

"Put it down and move back to where you were."

"_What?_"

The demon only glared at him.

}~X~X~X~X~X~{

Side note: Grell was always going to get one of the feathers; the original idea was that Sebastian would give one to Ron to bring to Grell.

* * *

Here's a little snippet I toyed with that would have involved the two meeting in secret somehow; the idea was that if Sebastian always had to follow orders, the order to appear at Grell's side would be no exception.

It ultimately would have been an awful cop-out, so I cut it.

}~X~X~X~{

"Sebastian..." He trails off. ..._Come here..._

"...Yes, my love?"

He whirls around; how could he have-?

"Sebastian-?"

There was a smug smirk on the demon's lips.

"An order must be obeyed."

He couldn't help himself; the reaper threw himself into the demon's arms, making him laugh softly.

"I've missed you, as well..." He says, pulling him even closer and holding him tight.

"How-?"

"It's not important," he says. "I'd rather not waste time discussing it."

Grell nuzzles his face into Sebastian's chest.

"...I know they hurt you...I'm so sorry..."

"Don't apologize for them." He sounded irritated suddenly, his hands tensing, nails almost tearing through Grell's shirt. "There's no reason for you to say anything about them."

* * *

Pointless plot extension; Grell attempting to negotiate meetings with Sebastian. Never fit in.

}~X~X~X~{

"You still refuse to eat."

Grell said nothing in response to William. The superior reaper sighed.

"What was your demand...?"

"I want to be able to see him. Alone."

"Once...?"

"Every day. For...just an hour, even..."

"No."

"If I die, there won't be anyone to control him. What do you think he'd do without his 'collar'...?"

"Are you making a threat, Grell Sutcliff?"

"If I were, it would be toward myself...any collateral damage would be... unfortunate."

There was a cunning streak in the redhead that he'd never expected; the flirtatious incompetence had completely masked this calculating and shrewd persona. It was a pity, he thought, that it took this to bring it out. If the other wasn't eventually put to death, he would have to find a way to keep the reaper in that mindset.

"There are ways to make you do what we want."

"What do you intend to do? Threatening seems a bit counter-productive, no?"

Will adjusted his glasses, sighing again.

"Perhaps they will be willing to negotiate."

"Perhaps."

It was incredible how he could mock him with that one word, while at the same time appearing to agree.

}~X~X~X~X~X~{

Eventually, they would be given an hour or so a few days a week to meet, which would have led to...

* * *

Pointless Plot Extension II: In my first working of the whole throat slit/broken contract thing, they happened in the reverse order. The reapers mistook some interaction between the two in their allotted time together for an order and barged in, knocking Seb out and shutting Grell up. Two weeks later, they finally get to see each other again.

}~X~X~X~{

He sat with his back to the door, a notable change. Usually he waited near the door, albeit stoic until they were alone.

Sebastian rolled out his wrist as the shackles were removed; thankfully, they weren't iron, but they were stronger than any other metal he'd encountered. Weakened as he was, he hadn't even attempted to break them. The fastenings, as well, were unfamiliar to him, and complicated to try and pick.

As the door finally closed, the demon's virulent glare softened and he moved toward the other.

"Grell-?"

The reaper lifted a hand, beckoning him closer. He only rose to his feet when Sebastian stood before him, and buried his face in the other's shoulder without looking up at him.

Sebastian sighed softly, wrapping his arms around the other and holding him tight.

"How have they been treating you...?" He murmured, remembering well the last time they'd been allowed together; the misunderstanding, the attack, the curtain of blood...then everything had gone black. Whatever tranquilizer they used had been designed to set in quickly.

Grell didn't respond, save for his hands clenching to fists. He shook his head, burying it further in Sebastian's chest.

"...Has it gotten worse-?"

The redhead's grip tightened as a steel edge crept into Sebastian's voice. He shifted, nuzzling his cheek into the comfortable space between the demon's collarbones, the break in the ridge of feathers.

It was unlike him to be quiet for so long. Sebastian ran a hand through Grell's hair, fingernails skittering lightly across his scalp. Grell did nothing but hide his face further. A shudder wracked his slight frame, and Sebastian realized with a start the he had begun to cry.

"Grell-!"

He pulled away to look at him properly, but the reaper panicked, turning his back. Sebastian touches his shoulder.

"Give me a straight answer, Grell...you haven't said anything-!"

Another, more violent shudder passed through him, and Sebastian caught a rough, rasping noise, barely muffled by the hand Grell pressed to his mouth. His grip on the reaper's shoulder tightened.

"Grell...what happened."

His arms were wrapped around himself and Sebastian somehow knew he was worrying his lower lip; as he slowly turned, gaze directed at the floor, he saw he'd been right. He passed his thumb over Grell's lip, lifting his chin.

"Don't-"

He stopped, catching sight of what Grell had so obviously not wanted him to see. Unable to help himself, he tilted his chin up further and, with his free hand, traced the thick, raised scar that ran vertically from the underside of his jaw, all the way to the hollow between his collarbones.

"...What did they do to you-?"

A sick comprehension dawned on him as the green eyes rose to meet his for the first time; it was confirmed as Grell's lips parted, but despite his obvious efforts, no sound came from them.

"...Grell..."

The painful, rasping noise again as he began to sob. Sebastian pulled him close again, kissing him softly.

* * *

One of the biggest differences. I had about four different possibilities for ending the story, and one of them involved the execution of our couple. This idea was brought about by the thinking that when the reapers realized Sebastian and Grell could communicate by writing the words letter by letter on each other's palms (similar to how Ciel gives Sebastian his orders in chapter 28 in the manga), leaving them with no record of what the message was, they immediately considered the communication dangerous, as it was hard to intercept. Thus, the only way to rid themselves of their little problem was to kill both parties.

}~X~X~X~{

"Any last words, demon?"

He coolly regarded the shinigami before him before giving a derisive snort. Summoning the last of his energy, he moved toward to the one beside him too quickly to be stopped, boldly and-in their eyes, at least- vulgarly pressing a last kiss to the red-headed reaper's trembling lips.

"To the very last...every hair on my head...is yours."

Tears welled in the brilliantly green eyes as the demon firmly and intentionally laced their fingers together, but no sound passed the dry and cracked lips.

Appearing extremely disgruntled, the executioner turned to the rogue reaper and mocked him with the same question. The thick scar that ran down his once-flawless throat meant he hadn't spoken in weeks, would never speak again. The demon had longed to trace the mark with his lips, to somehow let him know that it did nothing to detract from his beauty, the same way the crude clipping of his hair couldn't diminish its glory. But there was no time and this was not the place. Such words now would mean nothing.

He merely straightened his spine, flicking his uneven locks of hair over his shoulder with a toss of his head, and fixed the other reaper with a gaze that was almost terrifyingly blank and cold.

}~X~X~X~{

Other plans for this part included Sebastian kissing Grell and turning him into a demon right there; dragging him to Hell without turning him; the two of them breaking the contract then and there, and of course, the obvious: they just get killed.

I think I like how it ended without them dying better. I'm awful. But I'm not _that_ awful.

* * *

And, finally, the Q&A!

~~~~~Madame Stephanie,

In regards to Grell's voice, I hadn't intended for him to ever get it back; the strike to his throat was intentionally to sever his vocal cords and prevent him from giving Sebastian orders. Being that the reapers rushed in with that 'shoot first, ask questions later' mentality, they didn't bother to establish that Grell was actually just telling Sebastian to leave without causing trouble. That's what you get when you jump to conclusions!

I also think that, after his little change of heart, William did a lot to try and keep Grell's head above water. As you said, his life really was ruined, but Will seems to have at least developed some kind of a soft spot for him by now. I don't think he wanted to see him wallowing and wasting away (especially because it was indirectly his fault that Grell got hurt in the first place), and he's been through losing someone he loved...so he knows what Grell's going through. So yeah, in the time between the last chapter and the epilogue, Will was there for him.

And I don't exactly think Sebastian meant to torment him by showing up...I think he just missed Grell too :( and finally had an opportunity to see him again. So he jumped on it.

~~~~~ShinigamiLullaby, I hope the extended ending answered your questions! No, Grell doesn't speak again, but he does get to spend the rest of his life with Sebastian!

~~~~And soulbreak and catskid100, yes, this is the very end. Red and Black is now officially complete.

}~X~X~X~X~X~{

Thank you for your reviews and your questions! Feel free to PM me if there's anything else you want clarified!

I love you all!

Oh! PS! I'll be taking one-shot commissions for a little while, so PM me if you want one! It'll be posted in the Kuroshitsuji OneShots fic, and I will keep a list in my profile so you know what chapter will be yours. There will also probably be a little dedication at the top. I'm thinking...five at a time? Maybe ten? It depends. Anyway! A pairing, a scenario, preferably both, whatever you want!

My one real irk is hardcore stuff with underage characters. Shouta fluff I'm okay with, but anything XXX with Ciel, Lizzie, or Alois will be shifted to an 18+ age range.


End file.
